Girl Meets Pink, Green, White, Red, and Black
by SpecialK92
Summary: Tommy and Kim got engaged after she got to go to Florida. Later on they married. Several years later, her sister calls after her husband leaves. They move to New York to help Katy raise her daughter, Maya. Maya doesn't have a good relationship with Kim. Maya finds a letter Kim wrote Tommy, and a lot of things happen. Even the kids become rangers.
1. Greenwich Village

**Greenwich Village New York 2006**

It was always busy in Greenwich, no matter what time of day it was. During the people were walking up and down the streets catching taxi cabs, walking down to the subway or catching city buses. At night the street lights were on, night clubs were open, most of the restaurants were open 24/7, the traffic was less etc. At the present time, it was the middle of the night. Most of the school age children were asleep. However, two five year olds were sitting in the bay window in apartment 26. One of the girls had dark brown hair and her name was Riley Matthews. The other girl had had blond hair and her name was Maya Hart. They had been up talking for a long time.

Maya was spending the night at the Matthews apartment. The last few days had been rough on Maya because her father left her mother. Katy (Maya's mother) wanted Maya to spend the night with Riley. While Maya and Riley were sitting in the bay window, Katy was talking to Cory and Topanga.

"I'm a single parent now," explained Katy. "I'm raising a five year old on my own. I don't know what to do because I have to work late shifts. There is no one to keep Maya."

"She's always welcome here," smiled Topanga. "We love having her. Maya can stay here while you work."

"I appreciate the offer, Topanga. But, there more to this situation," explained Katy. "I have to pay all of the bills, buy groceries, and see Maya's needs are met. I'm having it rough."

"Do you have any family members that can help you?" asked Cory.

"I have a sister and a brother-in-law who live in Reefside California," answered Katy. " They are both teachers at Reefside High School. My brother-in-law teaches science and my sister is a PE and health teacher."

"Call them and ask them to help," suggested Cory.

"They are going through a rough time too," admitted Katy. "Kimberly recently had her seventh miscarriage. My brother in law was really upset because my sister got very sick and he almost lost her."

"When did all of this take place?" asked Topanga.

"Actually, it took place last week," answered Katy. "My brother-in-law and sister realize that they can't have children. Kimberly had her tubs tided so she can't get pregnant again. They tired to have a child almost every year, but Kimberly just can't carry a child."

"Have you contacted your sister?" asked Cory.

"No, I never thought of it," gasped Katy. "I'll call them later on."

 **Reefside California 2006**

In a house that was way out in the woods, Katy Hart's brother-in-law was laying awake in bed. He had spiky hair and he was tall. Tommy had taken the past week off from school to take care of Kimberly. She had been married to Tommy for the past several years. Kimberly was asleep and her head was resting against Tommy's bare chest. He heard his wife's cell phone ring in her purse.

"Kim, you're cell phone is ringing," stated Tommy. "I'll get you your cell phone."

Tommy got out of bed and opened Kimberly's purse. He looked on the caller ID on the cell phone. It was Kimberly's sister Katy; he quickly went back to his bed.

"It's Katy," stated Tommy.

He handed Kimberly her phone.

"Hello," answered Kimberly.

"Kimberly, I'm sorry to bother you," apologized Katy. "I know you have had a rough time."

"It's alright, Katy," answered Kimberly. "Don't worry about it. What can I do for you? How are you and Maya doing?"

"We're hanging in there," replied Katy. "I don't mean to impose on you or Tommy. Right now I am really needing help. As you know, Kermit walked out and left on the night of the storm. I'm having it rough and I was wondering if you and Tommy could help me."

"What do you need?" asked Kimberly.

"I need help raising Maya," explained Katy. "I don't have any family members who will help me. I have to work late shifts and I don't want to keep asking the Matthews to babysit Maya all the time. Will you two help me?"

"If you're asking us to come to New York, we can do it," replied Kimberly. "But, we'd have to find a place to live first."

"You can live in our apartment in Greenwich Village," stated Katy. "It is right down the hall from the Matthews Apartment."

"We'd love to help you raise Maya," gasped Kimberly. "Tommy and I love her very much."

 **Greenwich Village 2006**

"Thank you so much," answered Katy. "It really means a lot to me."

Katy hung up the phone.

"Well, what did they say?" asked Topanga.

"They are moving to New York," smiled Katy. "They will be living in our apartment."

"We've been needing another science teacher and a PE teacher at school," gasped Cory. "They'd be perfect for the job."

"Tommy and Kimberly were thrilled to come help," explained Katy. "They've had a hard life growing up."

"What happened?" asked Topanga.

"First, Kimberly's parents abandoned her and then Tommy's parents passed," stated Katy. "Jan and James took Kimberly in before they passed. She baby sat Kim with my brother-in-law, while the Harts attended school. The Harts had the Oliver's sign papers and they got custody of my sister."

"Who's older?" asked Cory. "You or Kimberly?"

"Kimberly's is three years older than me," answered Katy. "When her father left Caroline, he married my mom and they had me. I didn't even know I had a sister, until three years ago. When my father left my mom he mentioned his other daughter was like me. He told me what my sister's was name and where she lived. I found her, shortly after I had Maya."

"Wow!" gasped Topanga. "That's a lot to take in."

"My brother- in-law and sister are power rangers," informed Katy. "Kimberly was the pink Mighty Morphin ranger and the pink Dino Thunder ranger. Tommy was the green Mighty Morphin ranger, the red Zeo ranger, the first red Turbo ranger, and the black Dino Thunder ranger."

"They were the rangers who fought in down town Angel Grove!" gasped Cory. "Topanga, that was on the news all the time!"

"Yes, I remember that," answered Topanga.

"I hope Maya takes having my sister and brother-in-law being here okay," warned Katy. "Maya holds hard feelings against my sister. She thinks that Kimberly didn't want me in her life. She gets along with Tommy very well."

"I'm going to go check on the girls," stated Topanga.

Topanga walked into the Riley's room. Riley was sleeping on the folding cot, that Topanga bought for sleepovers. Maya was sleeping Riley's bed. She noticed that the girls didn't close the curtains and she went to close them. Before Topanga closed the curtains, she saw a bright moon in the sky, the stars shining, and she noticed that the streets were lit up. Topanga thought it was a beautiful sight. But, she also hoped that everything would go well with Kimberly and Maya.


	2. Oliver Family

A few days later, Katy's sister and brother-in-law arrived in New York. The Oliver's sold the house in Reefside and packed up all of their stuff. Katy and Topanga went to California to help them get all of their stuff packed. It was fall break, so Cory took care Riley and Maya.

"You're aunt and uncle will be here soon," smiled Cory. "I've met your uncle Tommy and he's a really nice guy. Your aunt Kimberly is a good person too."

"She didn't have contact with my mom," remarked Maya.

"It wasn't her fault," explained Cory. "Kimberly didn't know that she had a sister for years."

"You may like her," smiled Riley.

"They are going to be teaching in the same school with me," stated Cory.

The door bell rang and Cory opened it. Topanga, Katy, Tommy and Kimberly were at the door.

"Tommy, it's been a long time," smiled Cory. "Come in."

"That must be Maya and Riley," gasped Kimberly. "They've grown since I saw them last."

She walked over to Riley and Maya. Kimberly hugged them and she kissed Maya on the cheek. Maya had pink lip stick on the side of her face. She grabbed a tissue and wiped the lip stick off her face.

"Aunt Kimberly, please don't kiss me when you have lip stick on," requested Maya. "I don't like how lip stick feels on my face."

"Okay, I won't kiss you with lip stick on," smiled Kimberly. "I am glad that Tommy and I are going to help raise you."

Riley heard someone at her window. She walked into her room and noticed Farkle had climbed up the fire escape to come to her room. Maya came in and saw what Farkle did.

"Wow, I never thought of that before," gasped Maya.

"I'm here on personal business," explained Farkle. "I hear your aunt and uncle are here. I want to meet them."

All three of them went back into the living room.

"You must be Maya's aunt and uncle," said Farkle. "I'm Farkle Minkus. My dad is Stuart Minkus and he owns Minkus International. Riley and Maya are my two best friends. I love them both equally."

"Uncle Tommy, come my room," requested Maya.

Tommy left the Matthews apartment and went into Maya's apartment. Farkle and Riley followed them. Maya's room was painted blue and she had red and yellow floral border. She had a castle doll house and a king and queen doll.

"This is Mayaville," explained Maya. "In Mayaville, no body says no and there are no rules."

"I used to have my own society," replied Tommy. "It was called Oliver Kingdom."

"Tell me about it," asked Maya.

All of the kids sat on the bed and Tommy began to talk about Oliver Kingdom.

 **Flashback**

_Lately, it had been foggy outside and the wind was blowing really hard. The shutters in the attic banged on the windows almost every night. For the past several months, Tommy and Kimberly were huddled together during the night. The attic that they were living in was cold, they were adjusting to the fact that it was only going to be the two of them, and they were grieving over Tommy's parents. At night, Tommy and Kimberly fell asleep hugging each other. Kimberly's parents threw her away and Tommy's parents were gone. They only had each and they always wanted to make sure that the other one was okay._

 _One day, it snowed and school was canceled. Tommy and Kimberly had to stay in the cold attic all day. In the attic they had a TV (that had very few stations), construction paper, scissors, art supplies, and coloring books. Tommy got a piece of pink construction paper. He made a pink crown and decorated it with glitter and put it on Kimberly's head. He started calling her his "Pink Princess" again. That was something she hated._

 _"We're in Oliver Kingdom," explained Tommy. "We need a king and queen."_

 _"Who's going to rule the kingdom?" asked Kimberly._

 _"We are the rulers of the kingdom," answered Tommy. "I'm the king and you are my queen."_

 _"Why is the kingdom called Oliver Kingdom?" asked Kimberly. "Shouldn't it be called Oliver and Hart Kingdom?"_

 _"It is called Oliver Kingdom because Tommy and Kimberly Oliver are the king and the queen," answered Tommy._

 _"Tommy, my last name isn't Oliver," corrected Kimberly. "It's Hart."_

 _"When we are older you're last name will be Oliver," explained Tommy. "When I marry you ten to twelve years from now, you'll take my last name. We will have a good life together. Someday we will get out of this place."_

 _"How will we get out of here?" asked Kimberly._

 _"I don't know," answered Tommy. "I just know we will get out of here. We'll go to a better school and have friends. Someday I wish we could save the world from evil people."_

 _"I thought we were the king and queen," stated Kimberly._

 _"No one said we couldn't do both," remarked Tommy._

 _"True," answered Kimberly._

 _Tommy turned on the TV to see if anything good was on. The only channels they could get was the news, weather, Disney channel, the cooking channel, and a movie channel. There was nothing on TV and the TV signal wasn't very good anyway. He crawled in bed and got under the covers because it was really cold. Kimberly got in bed with him, they propped their pillows up, and they pulled their covers up. Tommy moved closer to Kimberly. They heard a knock on the door. It was the foster mother and she was bringing them lunch._

 _"Here's lunch," she stated. "It's been announced school is canceled for the rest of the week."_

 _She laid their lunch on the table and left. All they had was a piece of bread, a banana, and a carton of juice._

 _"Also in Oliver Kingdom, we'll have what we want to eat," explained Tommy. "We'll get more than water, bread, and a banana."_

 _"We'll have friends, right?" asked Kimberly._

 _"Yes, we will," answered Tommy. "But, no one will ever take your place. You'll always be my best friend."_

 _"You said we'd be married," said Kimberly. "What will the marriage be like? I don't want it to be like the Hart's marriage."_

 _"We'll have a good marriage," promised Tommy. "We both already love each other. Both of us will live in the same house, we'll get good careers to support each other, we'll have a bigger bed to sleep in, we'll have better clothes, and we'll never have to worry about being separated."_

 _"What do you mean when you said we'd never have to worry about being separated?" asked Kimberly._

 _"We'll be committed to each other. If anyone comes here to become a guardian of a child, I won't go without you, "promised Tommy. "When we'll married, it won't matter where we'll end up, because we'd be together."_

 _Tommy heard a knock on the door. The foster mother said someone by the name of Zordon and Alpha 5 sent a car for Tommy and Kim to ride in. Those two people were taking both of them in. The two children grabbed their backpacks and Kimberly grabbed the pink crown Tommy made her. Both of them ran outside to the car and got in. They were taken to Angel Grove and walked into a command center. Alpha was a robot and Zordon was a floating head in a tube. Both them seemed to be really nice and they fixed Tommy and Kimberly up a new room down stairs._

 _Tommy and Kimberly went down to see their new room. Not only did they have a new room, they had their own bathroom, kitchen, and living room. They had two twin beds in their room and a closet full of new clothes. Kimberly quickly grabbed a pair of jeans, a pink tee, and a pink cable sweater. Tommy changed into khakis, a white tee, and a green pullover sweater. Both of them were pleased to see that had all types of clothes to choose from. They even had pajamas and several pairs of shoes. And they had a TV with a satellite, video games, and toys of their own. Both of them went up stairs to thank Alpha and Zordon. Tommy was excited to find out in a few years, they'd be power rangers._

 **End of Flash Back**

"You had your own kingdom?" gasped Maya.

"Yes," answered Tommy. "Your aunt and I lived in a foster care after we lost my parents, until Alpha and Zordon took us in."

"I've heard of them!" gasped Farkle. "My dad saw them on TV once. Wasn't Zordon destroyed?"

"Yes, Andros shattered his tube," explained Tommy. "Zordon asked Andros to destroy his tube because his energy would save the world."

"How long have you known Aunt Kimberly?"asked Maya.

"Since we were babies," explained Tommy. "Mom loved Kim like the daughter she never had. Caroline was a Freshmen in school, when Kim was born. Mr. Hart was in college. Both of them were gone during they day, so my mom took care of us both. My mom was a stay at home mom for awhile.

"How did she end us living with you?" asked Maya.

"It's a long story," explained Tommy. "

"We want to hear it," said Farkle.

"It happened at night," explained Tommy.

"What was it like outside?" asked Farkle.

"The streets were darks and the street lights were on. A bright full moon was in the sky and the stars were shining," answered Tommy. "I couldn't sleep that night. Usually, I would have went down stairs to watch TV, turned the lamp on read a comic book, or played a video game. But, because Kim was sleeping in my bed."

"Why was she your bed?" asked Maya.

"She was a mess because her parents left her," explained Tommy. "Kim's mom was cheating on her husband. When he found out, they filed for a divorce. Caroline was with several different men. She met a French painter and he offered her a her a new life. Her boy friend had a huge house in Paris and got her a fashion career in Paris. Caroline packed up everything and moved to Paris. She didn't take Kim because she didn't want the responsibility of raising her child."

"What about Kimberly's dad?" asked Riley.

"Mr. Hart was in trouble because he stole money from the company that he was president of. He learned he was going to be arrested," replied Tommy. "He pack up everything and left; but, he left Kim with my family."

"What happened that night?" asked Maya.

Tommy began to tell the kids what took that night.

 **Flash Back**

 _"Tommy, it is 10:00! It is an hour past your bed time!" hollered James._

 _"Dad, I'm playing Super Mario Brothers 3!" answered Tommy. "I'm about to rescue Princess Toadstool!"_

 _"Tommy, it's late. Tomorrow is Saturday," stated James. "You have no school tomorrow. You'll have all day tomorrow and Sunday to rescue the princess."_

 _"If I don't rescue the princess tomorrow, can I stay home from church on Sunday?" asked Tommy._

 _"No, you're going to church Sunday!" declared James. "You can rescue her after we get home from church, if you don't rescue her tomorrow. Now turn off the video games and get ready for bed! If I have to tell you again, I'll unhook the Nintendo. And I won't hook it back in, until the weekend is over."_

 _Tommy turned off the video game. He changed into favorite pair of green pajamas with dinosaurs. Tommy was very interested in dinosaurs, he loved playing video games, he loved going to the water parks, he loved the color green, his favorite food was pizza, he loved going to carnivals, he loved going to the zoo. But, his favorite thing in the world was his best friend, Kimberly. He often called her his "Pink Princess", because she wore a lot of pink._

 _After Tommy changed into his pajamas, he went down stairs. He decided that he wasn't going to play video games the next morning. Instead, he wanted his mom to take him and Kimberly to the zoo. And he also wanted Kimberly to spend the night with him the next night._

 _"Mom, I'm ready for bed," declared Tommy. "I wanted to know if you'd take me and my pink princess to the zoo tomorrow. And I'd like for you to let her spend the night with me tomorrow."_

 _"You both have a swimming lesson tomorrow," stated Jan. "I've heard they are calling for rain tomorrow. You can have a sleepover tomorrow. And for the one millionth time, don't call Kimberly your "Pink Princess"! She doesn't like you to call her that. She has told you a thousand times not to call her that."_

 _The door bell rang. Jan opened the door and saw Mr. Hart was at the door. Tommy noticed that Kimberly was standing next to her father. She was wearing a pink night gown, a pink house coat, and pink house shoes. There were suit cases next to her. She noticed Tommy was standing several feet away from his mother._

 _"What are you doing here at this hour?" asked Jan._

 _"Dropping Kimberly off," answered Mr. Hart._

 _"She's welcome here anytime," smiled Jan. "How many nights?"_

 _As soon as Tommy heard Mr. Hart say he was dropping Kimberly off, he went to door. When he went to the door, he noticed his best friend was crying for some reason. Tommy took Kimberly by the hand and took her inside._

 _"Mom do we get to have a sleep over?" interrupted Tommy._

 _Jan didn't answer. She was still standing at the door talking to Mr. Hart. James went to the door to see what was going on. Tommy saw Mr. Hart hand Jan and James some papers to sign. They signed both papers. Tommy noticed his father came back inside with papers in his hand. James went into his office and turned the copy machine on. He made several copies of the paper that both him and Jan signed. After he made several copies, he took one of the papers back to Mr. Hart._

 _"Where's Caroline?" asked James._

 _"In Paris," explained Mr. Hart. "Caroline was cheating on me. She was with several different boy friends, until she found that French painter. He offered her a job in fashion. She is now a fashion model, selling fashion magazines', and designing clothes."_

 _Jan and James were both stunned because Caroline was studying to be a X-ray technician. But, everybody knew that she really wanted to be a singer, a movie star, or a fashion designer. The Oliver's knew that she was 19 or 20 years old and it was hard to get a job like that out of the blue._

 _"And what are you doing now?" asked James. "I thought that you had a good job. You were president of the toy company."_

 _Mr. Hart told the Oliver's some shocking news. He revealed that he was no longer president of the toy company. When they asked him why, he bragged about what he did. He was stealing from the company, taking advantage of the employees, and selling broken toys. And he told them that he got a call from the police saying he was under arrest. Mr. Hart was fleeing from the police._

 _"But, what about Kimberly?" asked Jan._

 _"Caroline wanted a fresh new life," explained Mr. Hart. "She didn't want anything that she had from her marriage with me, which included Kimberly."_

 _"And you?" asked James._

 _"That is why I gave you those papers to sign," replied Mr. Hart. "I'm giving you Kimberly to raise."_

 _"I figured that," Jan said angrily._

 _They heard police sirens way off in a distance. The Oliver's figured that police were search all over the neighborhood for him. Tommy could see flashing lights at the end of the street. He walked with Kimberly back to the front door. The police sirens were getting louder and louder._

 _"I have to go!" declared Mr. Hart. "If I don't I'll be caught."_

 _"You're not even going to tell Kimberly good bye?!" yelled Tommy._

 _Mr. Hart didn't answered. He continued to walk to the end of the drive way. Tommy got really mad and walked out on the porch._

 _"I know you heard me!" screamed Tommy. "Mr. Hart, you are stupid, cruel, a crook, and a low down person!"_

 _"Tommy that's enough!" yelled James._

 _Mr. Hart continued to walk to the end of the drive way. Tommy ran to the end of the drive way. He tackled Mr. Hart and knocked him down. Both Jan and James were embarrassed because they raised him better than that. They also heard Tommy call Mr. Hart every word in the book. James quickly walked to the end of the drive way and picked up Tommy._

 _"I'm so sorry," apologized James._

" _It's okay," said Mr. Hart. "I know how kids are. That's why I didn't want Kimberly."_

 _James began to carry Tommy back into the house._

 _"Just because you don't want Kimberly, it doesn't mean other people don't!" yelled Tommy. "I want her and I love her!"_

 _Mr. Hart got into his car and began to drive away._

 _"I HATE YOU MR. HART!" yelled Tommy. "I HOPE THAT THE POLICE CATCH YOU!"_

 _James quickly ran into the house before Tommy could say anything else. He realized that the police were up the street and were stopping at every house. They were two houses from reaching their home. James knew Tommy would love to tell them about Mr. Hart. As soon as James carried Tommy into the house, Jan quickly shut the door._

 _"Thomas James Oliver, you're ground this weekend!" yelled Jan. "We've raised you better than that. I can't believe you tackled Mr. Hart! And can't believe that you used all of those cuss words!_

 _"But, I was telling him what I thought!" answered Tommy._

 _"Tommy, I'm going up to your room and unplugging your Nintendo," declared James. "I will plug it back in on Monday morning."_

 _"I was about to rescue Princess Toadstool!" remarked Tommy. "The princess needs to be saved."_

 _"You should have thought about it, before you acted horrible!" Jan said angrily._

 _"Wait, I get to do something better!" gasped Tommy. "Princess Toadstool can wait a little while longer to be rescued. There is another princess that has greater needs, than Princess Toadstool. She's in "Oliver Kingdom," someday we'll be king and queen. We'll both rule the kingdom together. "_

 _"Who's that?" asked James._

 _"Dad, it's Kimberly," answered Tommy. "I now have my beautiful pink princess to take care of. You know she's my favorite thing in the whole world. Dad, I hope that I don't hurt your feelings. I love her more than anyone else in the whole entire world."_

 _"Tommy, what did your mother tell you!" interrupted James. "This isn't an appropriate time to rule the Oliver Kingdom."_

 _"Sorry," replied Tommy. "Kimberly, you know that I love you more than anyone else in the world."_

 _"James, where is she going to sleep tonight?" asked Jan._

 _"It's too late for me to go down stairs and get the extra twin bed," stated James. "I will do that in the morning."_

 _"Can she stay in my room?" asked Tommy._

 _"I'll have to go get the air mattress," said Jan._

 _"There's no need," explained Tommy. "She can sleep in my bed."_

 _"I don't mind sleeping in Tommy's bed," stated Kimberly._

 _"James, why don't you take them back up stairs," suggested Jan. "It's 11:30 PM, they should have been in bed at 9:00."_

 _James carried both of the children back up stairs and put them in Tommy's bed. He got an extra pillow for Kimberly. Tommy's father kissed both of the children good night and turned out the lights. James quietly shut the door. Both of the children were laying in bed and couldn't sleep._

 _"Kim, you need to get some sleep," said Tommy. "We've got a swimming lesson tomorrow."_

 _"Tommy, I have nothing now," sobbed Kimberly. "I've never owned a toy or nice clothes. Now I don't have a place to live or anyone to take care me."_

 _"You've always had someone who's going to love you and take care of you," answered Tommy._

 _"Who's that?" questioned Kimberly._

 _"Me," smiled Tommy. "You know that you are my favorite thing in the world. And you know I love you more than anyone else."_

 _"And you're my favorite thing in the world," blushed Kimberly. "I love you more than I do anyone else."_

 _Tommy pulled Kimberly close and wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head against his chest. He noticed that Kimberly was beginning to get sleepy._

 _"I'll hold you all night," promised Tommy._

 _She didn't answer him. He heard her beginning to snore and he felt her breathing. Kimberly was sound asleep and was resting peacefully._

 **End of Flash Back**

"I had been a wake for a the past few hours," added Tommy. "I was the only person that Kimberly would share her secrets with. She told me about Caroline's boys friends. And she even told me about the illegal things Mr. Hart did."

"How'd you get to sleep?" asked Farkle.

"Kimberly woke up and noticed that I was awake," replied Tommy. "She knew I was nervous about all of these changes. And she reassured me that we'd be fine. Kim put her arms around me and we finally went to sleep."

Katy and Topanga walked into the apartment.

"Riley, you need to come home," informed Topanga. "It's getting late. I've called Farkle's dad and asked if he could spend the night."

"Do we get to have a sleep over?" gasped Farkle.

"Yes, and Maya's staying too," answered Topanga. "We think Tommy and Kim still have a lot of unpacking to do. All three of you come back over to the apartment for dinner."

All of the kids the left Hart and Oliver Apartment. Maya seemed to really hit it off with her uncle really well. She enjoyed the stories that her uncle had told her. And she could wait to hear more of his experiences growing up.


	3. 8 Years Later

Even after Maya and Katy got settled, Tommy and Kimberly ended up staying in New York. A lot of things changed over the last eight to nine years. Katy started working at Topanga's restaurant, which was on the first floor of the apartment. She made more money there, than she did working as a waitress. Plus, Katy didn't have walk home in the dark. Riley had a brother named Auggie. He was six and was getting ready to go into the first grade. Riley, Maya, and Farkle had a new friend named Lucas. He moved from Texas, at the beginning of their 7th grade year.

But, there were some things that never changed. Kimberly had been the kids PE teacher since kindergarten. When they moved up to middle school, she moved up with them. Cory and Tommy had been teaching Riley and her friends since they entered middle school. Tommy told Maya a lot of stories about being a power rangers. He told her storied about being the evil green ranger, loosing his powers and being the white ranger, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha taking over as the red, black, and yellow rangers, Ivan Ooze, Kimberly getting the chance to compete in the Pan Global Games, the zeo rangers, the turbo rangers, the red rangers going to the moon, and being a mentor to the dino thunder rangers.

"Uncle Tommy, I thought you left with Aunt Kimberly when she went to Florida," stated Maya. "I did for a little while. But, we came back to Angel Grove after learning that she could train for the Pan Global Games in Angel Grove."

"I became the red zeo ranger," replied Tommy. "You aunt and I still had our own place in the command center."

"I've always heard something happened," said Maya. "But, my mom will never tell me."

"It's a complicated story," explained Tommy. "And I don't know your aunt would want me telling it to you."

"Why?" asked Maya.

"It's too painful for her," answered Tommy.

"How did you end up marrying Aunt Kimberly?" asked Maya.

"Now that is a story," smiled Tommy. "It all started when your aunt met a famous gymnastics coach Gunther Schmidt. Your aunt was trying out for the Pan Global Games. Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Billy, Katherine, and I were there to cheer her on. I didn't want to be there, just the thought of loosing your aunt made me sick. Billy realized that I didn't want to be there and he asked me to come outside."

 **Flash Back**

 _Tommy and Billy went outside and took a seat on a bench._

 _"Why are you wanting to leave?" asked Billy. "She wants you to be here."_

 _"Billy, the thought of her going to the Pan Global Games makes me sick," admitted Tommy. "She's really good at gymnastics and there is a good chance she will be offered a chance to go. If she goes, she probably won't be in Angel Grove. Who knows where they will send her. You know that we both had a hard life growing up. Her parents abandoned her and mine are gone. For a long time, she was all I had."_

 _"Have you told her how you feel?" asked Billy. "You both have lived together your whole life and you've dated her for a long time. Both of you are serious about each other. You said after graduation you were going to marry her."_

 _"True," admitted Tommy. "If I tell her don't go, she won't go. I know she'll regret it and resent me over it."_

 _"Maybe, you both can get what you want?" suggested Billy. "If she gets the chance to compete, she's going to want to go. But, you could go with her. If you went with her, both of you would get what you want."_

 _"Thanks, Billy," smiled Tommy. "I'm going to the mall. I just realized I have some shopping to do."_

 _He remembered his parents left him a trust fund and all of the money they had. Tommy knew that they had left him quiet a bit of money. Tommy wasn't a child anymore and he would be able to take some of the money out of the bank. Tommy left the competition and went to the bank and took out $1000, then he went to the mall. He decided he was going to marry her. First he went to the JC Penny and Sears to buy them some clothes. Tommy bought himself a black tux, a white dress shirt, a rose pink tie, green cuff links and black dress shoes. He bought Kimberly a pink sequin V-neck cocktail dress with spaghetti straps and a pair of pink wedged sandals. Once he bought their clothes, he went to the jewelry store. Tommy picked out a pink diamond ring for Kimberly's engagement ring. He picked out their weddings rings. Tommy picked out a sliver ring with pink and white stones for Kimberly; he picked out a sliver ring with green and white stones for himself._

 _After Tommy bought everything he needed and left the mall; he returned to the competition. Kimberly was sitting outside on a bench. She looked like she was really upset. Her eyes were red and she looked as if she had been crying. Tommy knew she was upset because he didn't watch her compete._

 _"Beautiful, I have an important question to ask you," smiled Tommy._

 _"I have a question to ask you," sobbed Kimberly. "Why didn't you watch me compete? You know I wanted you to be there."_

 _"I know and I am sorry," answered Tommy. "I had to go to the mall to get some things. It was really important to me."_

 _"Going to the mall must have been more important to you than me," stated Kimberly._

 _"I have reached an important decision," explained Tommy. "Please let me explain before you get mad at me."_

 _"I'm listening," Kimberly said angrily._

 _"Lately, I've been depressed over the thought that you might leave. I want you to go to the Pan Global Games. But, I don't want to loose you either," explained Tommy. "Kimberly, you've been my favorite thing in the world since we were little, you're my best friend, you're my girl friend, my better half, and the person I love the most."_

 _He reached into his pocket and got out the jewelry box and opened the box. She saw the pink diamond ring and nearly fainted._

 _"Beautiful, if you go to train for the Pan Global Games, I am going to go with you," smiled Tommy. "Will you marry me?"_

 _"Yes," sobbed Kimberly._

 _Tommy slipped the ring on her finger. He pulled her into a hug and they kissed._

 _Kimberly told him that Aisha said that they needed to go to the youth center. When they got to the youth center, they were surprised that everyone had thrown Kimberly a surprise party. Ernie had baked a big cake and made punch._

 **End of Flash Back**

"What happened after the party?" asked Maya.

"All of the rangers met at the command center," answered Tommy. "We talked about Kim going to the Pan Global Games. She chose Katherine to take her place."

"What about you?" asked Maya.

"I took time off from my ranger duties for awhile," admitted Tommy. "I went with your aunt to Florida. We had been in Florida for about a month; Coach Schmidt noticed that we missed Angel Grove. Her coach lived in Angel Grove part time and offered to coach her back at Angel Grove. We came back to Angel Grove."

"Uncle Tommy, I heard she went back to Florida and something happened," stated Maya.

"She went back to Florida to for a competition, admitted Tommy." I couldn't go with her, she was only going to be gone for a couple of weeks. Something took place and I went down to Florida."

"What happened when you went to Florida," questioned Maya.

"I talked to your aunt about what had taken place and we decide to marry," explained Tommy. "She decided not to compete in the Pan Global Games."

 **Flash Back**

 _"Why are you dressed in a tux for?" asked Kimberly._

 _" I'm going to wear this to the court house. We're getting married today," stated Tommy._

 _"I don't have anything to wear!" gasped Kimberly. "We don't even have our wedding rings picked out."_

 _"Actually, I bought everything on the day that I bought your engagement ring," replied Tommy. "I bought my tux, your dress, your engagement ring, and our wedding rings. I took money out of the bank that my parents left me."_

 _He showed her their wedding rings and her pink dress. Kimberly grabbed her pink sequin cocktail dress and her sandals. She went into the bathroom to changed. She was relieved that the dress had enough padding inside and she didn't have to wear a bra. Plus, Tommy forgot to buy her a strapless bra, when he went shopping. Then she quickly put on her sandals. Both of them went to the court house and got married._

 **End of Flash Back**

"Were you both seniors in high school, when you got married?" asked Maya.

"Yes, we were," answered Tommy.

"What kind of wife is she?" asked Maya. "She's always strict."

"Maya, she is a wonderful person," declared Tommy.

"At school, she got after me," explained Maya.

"What did you do?" asked Tommy.

"We were playing volleyball and I hid the volleyball net," laughed Maya. "Uncle Tommy, I'm not good at sports, other than karate."

"Kim says during health class you don't pay attention," admitted Tommy. "She said you're always drawing during health class."

"The class is boring," complained Maya. "We're studying healthy relationships. My relationship with Aunt Kimberly isn't healthy. She's always pushing me to take gymnastics, or be a cheer leader. I tried out for scoccer, but I didn't make the team."

"What did you do?" asked Tommy.

"Instead of trying to get the ball in the goal, I kept kicking the ball at Farkle and Lucas," laughed Maya.

"I can see why she did let you join the team," smirked Tommy. "Maya, you're always up to something."

"I'm interested in art and music," stated Maya. "I want to take more art lessons and singing lessons. Aunt Kimberly won't let me."

"I'll talk to your aunt about that," promised Tommy.

Kimberly came into the apartment. She had just got back from cheerleading practice. Riley walked in behind Kimberly.

"I'm going over to Riley's," said Maya. "We have a project in health class. Riley and I paired up for this. We both had to pick a person that we wanted to improve a relationship with."

Riley and Maya left the apartment. Kimberly took a seat by Tommy and they started talking about their day.

"Maya was drawing in my class again," explained Kimberly. "She draws during my health class all the time."

"What does she draw?" asked Tommy.

"Anything and everything, "answered Kimberly. "Today she was drawing ninjas, ninja turtles, mighty morphin power rangers, and our nenjetti ranger forms."

"Maybe you shouldn't be pushing Maya too hard," suggested Tommy. "She says your pushing her to be a cheerleader and take gymnastics. I can tell she doesn't want that. Have you considered getting her art lessons and music lessons?"

"No," answered Kimberly.

Kimberly was trying to hide what took place down in Florida many years ago. The incident that took place involved someone that Maya knew and it was hard to explain. Only Katy, Shawn, and Tommy knew. Not even Cory and Topanga knew.


	4. Disscussion in the Lab

The following morning, Cory, Topanga, the Olivers, and Katy had a meeting in the basement of Topanga's restaurant, that Tommy made into a lab. Riley and Maya were with Farkle and Lucas at the movies. Auggie was playing at Ava's place.

"Do you think we should tell Maya?" asked Kimberly.

"Tell her what?" answered Topanga.

"What happened in Florida," explained Katy. "When Kimberly went down to Florida, someone made her write Tommy a break up letter. And you'll never believe who it was."

"You can tell us," reassured Cory.

"Okay," replied Katy. "It was Kermit."

"No way?!" gasped Topanga. "Maya's father!?"

"Yes," answered Kimberly. "Tommy and I got engaged before I went to Florida. We were in Florida a month and my coach knew we missed Angel Grove. He lived in Angel Grove part time, so we came back to Angel Grove. I trained in Angel Grove. Tommy became the white ranger again. Then he was the red zeo ranger."

"Kim had to go to Florida for a couple of weeks," explained Tommy. "I got a break up letter from her."

Tommy reached into his pocket and handed Cory the letter. Cory and Topanga began to read the letter.

 _Dear Tommy,_

 _Everything in Florida is great. Coach Schmidt says I'm ready for the Pan Global Games as I'll ever be. Tommy, this is the hardest letter I've ever had to write. You've always been my best friend and in ways you're like a brother. Something happened. Something I can't explain. It's been wonderful and painful at the same time. Tommy, I've met somebody else._

 _Tommy, you know that I'd never do anything to hurt you. But, I feel like I've found the person I belong with. He's wonderful, kind, and caring. You'd really like him. Everything would be perfect if it weren't for hurting you. But I have to follow my heart. Tommy, I will always care about you._

 _Please Forgive Me,_

 _Kimberly_

"She wrote you that letter?!" gasped Topanga.

"Yes," answered Tommy. "But, she didn't mean it."

" You said she was forced to write that letter," stated Cory. It sounded like she meant it."

"But, she didn't mean it!" Tommy said angrily.

"Cory, she was in a tight spot," explained Katy. "She was in a tight position."

"What happened?" asked Topanga.

"I'll tell them," Kimberly said nervously.

 **Flash Back**

 _Kimberly went down to Florida to compete in her first competition for the Pan Global Games. Other gymnasts from the United States were there. She was disappointed that Tommy couldn't come with her. He was the red Zeo ranger and no one would fill in with him. Willie didn't like being a ranger and let Tommy be the white ranger, when they came back from Florida. Plus, Tommy's students in his karate class had to compete against Stone Canyon._

 _Kimberly went start the first part of the competition. She was hoping that Kermit Clutterbucket would leave her alone. He had been stocking her, ever since she came to compete. But, he followed her everywhere. She ran into him before the competition._

 _"I know that you're engaged," explained Kermit. "Something could happen. Not all engagements last. Please consider going on a date with me."_

 _"Kermit, I'm taken," answered Kimberly. "I'm engaged to Tommy Oliver. We've been engaged for over a year."_

 _"When's the wedding?" asked Kermit._

 _"Sometime after we graduate," said Kimberly. "Or maybe sometime this spring."_

 _"Why isn't he here?" questioned Kermit. "Maybe he didn't come because he's cheating on you."_

 _"Tommy would never do that?" gasped Kimberly. "I've known him since I was a small child."_

 _She went to compete in the first round of the competition. All of the judges were impressed and all them gave her a perfect score. Kimberly sat on the bleachers to wait for the second round. Kermit was still hanging around._

 _"Kermit, I'm not going to date you," declared Kimberly. "I'm probably older than you."_

 _" I graduate from high school in 1999," replied Kermit._

 _"I'm graduate this year," answered Kimberly. "I'm older than you."_

 _Kermit grabbed Kimberly and he took her outside; he beat her up and she passed out. When Kimberly woke up, she noticed that she was covered in cuts and bruises. And she was covered in blood. She was really weak and she knew wouldn't be strong enough to compete in the second round. Kermit handed her some paper and a pen._

 _"Write Tommy a letter and break up with him," ordered Kermit. "Or I'll go to Angel Grove and hurt him."_

 _Kimberly wrote Tommy the break up letter. Every word that she put on paper cut her deeply inside. She knew he'd probably ended the engagement. That killed her even more. He was only boy that she would ever love. When she was writing the letter, tears hit the paper and smeared some of the ink. Drops of blood hit the paper. After she wrote the letter, she gave Kermit the letter and he mailed the letter._

 _"I read the letter," Kermit said angrily. "You could have done better."_

 _He beat her up again and she was knocked out._

 **End of Flash Back**

"What happened next?" asked Topanga.

"She laid there in her dorm for several hours," explained Tommy. "I got the letter the next day. Kermit paid extra money to have it sent quicker. He didn't want me to know the truth before I got it."

"What happened when you got the letter?" asked Cory.

 **Flash Back**

 _Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Tanya, Kat, and Billy were in the youth center. Ernie had a letter in his hand. He was heading in Tommy's direction._

 _"You got a letter from Kimberly," smiled Ernie._

 _He handed Tommy the letter._

 _"Adam will you do me a favor and read it, while I finish my work out?" asked Tommy._

 _Tommy handed Adam the letter. He opened the letter and began to read it._

 _"Dear Tommy,_

 _Everything in Florida is great. Coach Schmidt says I'm ready for the Pan Global Games as I'll ever be. Tommy, this is the hardest letter I've ever had to write. You've always been my best friend and in ways you're like a brother. Something happened. Something I can't explain. It's been wonderful and painful at the same time. Tommy, I've met somebody else." Adam read._

 _"What that can't be right!" gasped Kat._

 _"Maybe you should read this at another time," suggested Adam._

 _"Let me see it," requested Tommy._

 _Tommy quit lifting weights. Adam handed him the letter._

 _"Tommy, you know that I'd never do anything to hurt you. But, I feel like I've found the person I belong with. He's wonderful, kind, and caring. You'd really like him. Everything would be perfect if it weren't for hurting you. But I have to follow my heart. Tommy, I will always care about you ._ _Please Forgive Me," read Tommy._

 _"That doesn't sound like her," stated Billy._

 _"Tommy, hand me the letter," asked Adam. "I noticed that there were some red stains at the bottom of the page."_

 _Tommy handed Adam the letter. Adam looked at the letter and saw some of the ink was smeared from tear stains. He realized that she had been crying when she wrote the letter. The red stain were drops of blood._

 _"Tommy, the letter has tear stains and there is some blood on the paper," whispered Adam. "I don't think she meant to write this. Something must have happened to her to make her do this."_

 _Tommy looked at the paper and went to the command center._

 _"Alpha can you get lock on Kimberly?" requested Kimberly._

 _Alpha was able to pull an image on the view globe. She was laying in a hospital bed and she looked horrible. There were cuts and bruises on her. And she had some swellings._

 _"What happened to her?" gasped Tommy._

 _"She got beat up after the first round of the gymnastic competition," explained Zordon. "When she woke up, someone by the name of Kermit made her write the letter. She was beat up again and was found unconscious. Kimberly's been in the hospital for past 24 hours."_

 _"Can I go to Florida?" asked Tommy._

 _"Sure," answered Zordon. "Pack a bag."_

 _Tommy went down to their room in the command center. He packed a few pairs of khaki pants, two red Henley's, two red tee shirts, two red flannel shirts, and some pajamas. Tommy realized she wasn't going to get to compete in the Pan Global Games. He decided that after she got out of hospital, they were going to marry. Tommy put his black tux, a white dress shirt, a rose pink tie, green cuff links and black dress shoes. Then he packed Kimberly's pink sequin V-neck cocktail dress with spaghetti straps and a pair of pink wedged sandals. Before he forgot he packed their wedding rings. Kimberly's wedding ring was a sliver with pink and white stone; his ring was also sliver and it had green and white stones in._

 _As soon as he was packed, Zordon teleported him to the hospital in Florida. Tommy quickly went into the hospital and went to front desk._

 _"Where's Kimberly Hart's room?" asked Tommy._

 _"She's asked that no one is allowed in her room, expect for Tommy Oliver," answered the receptionist._

 _"I'm Tommy Oliver," stated Tommy. "I'm her fiancé."_

 _"We can't let anyone back there," apologized the receptionist. "Ms. Hart requested that we asked you what her engagement ring looks like, before we let you see her. We have taken a picture of the ring. If you can describe what the ring looks like, I'll let you go to her room."_

 _"The ring is sliver, in the middle there is a pink diamond heart shaped gem, and there are two white stone on both sides of the heart," explained Tommy._

 _The lady opened Kimberly's file and looked at the picture of the ring._

 _"You can go back," smiled the receptionist. "You're description matches what the ring looks like. Her room is on the second floor; the room number is 203. Her room is three doors down from the elevator."_

 _She handed Tommy a visitor pass and he grabbed his duffle. He walked to the end of the hall and rode the elevator to the second floor. As soon as he got off the elevator, he quickly walked to the room 203. The door was open and he went in. There doctors in the room and they noticed Tommy walked in._

 _"I'm Tommy Oliver," stated Tommy._

 _"We know who you are," answered a doctor. "She requested that only you could come to this room."_

 _"How is she doing?" asked Tommy._

 _"She's making progress," stated a doctor. "She was found at the gymnastics competition. Somebody said a Kermit Clutterbucket beat her up twice."_

 _"Is she going to be okay," asked Tommy._

 _"She's going recover quickly," said a doctor. "But, she won't be recovered enough to compete in the Pan Global Games."_

 _"Will she get to compete at another time?" asked Tommy._

 _"We've already been informed by her coach about that. The rules state that person can't come back after they competed in a competition," explained the doctor. "I hate to say it, but she was in the first round of the match."_

 _"Mr. Oliver, you can stay with her," informed the other doctor. "We have a day bed in the window that you can sleep on."_

 _The doctors left the room and Tommy laid his duffle on the day bed. He climbed in the hospital bed and sat next her. Tommy kissed her on the forehead. Kimberly slowly began to wake up. She was stunned to see Tommy was laying next to her._

 _"What are you doing here?" gasped Kimberly._

 _"I came to stay with you," smiled Tommy._

 _"Even after the letter?" asked Kimberly. "I didn't want to write letter. I was forced to."_

 _"I know all about," said Tommy. "Alpha and Zordon were able to trace you. They learned you got beat up twice after the first round of the competition."_

 _"I've been told I won't be able to go back to train," sobbed Kimberly._

 _"I already know," stated Tommy. "The doctors told me all about it."_

 _"How long are you going to be here?" asked Kimberly._

 _"Until they release you," smiled Tommy._

 _A few days later, Kimberly learned she would be released from the hospital the next morning. That night she took her shower and got cleaned up. It was the first day, she didn't have to get a sponge bath. Tommy laid in bed next to her that night. When she woke up, Tommy was in the bathroom taking a shower. After he came out of the bathroom, he was dressed a black tux, a white dress shirt, a rose pink tie, and black dress shoes._

 _"Why are you dressed in a tux for?" asked Kimberly._

 _" I'm going to wear this to the court house. We're getting married today," stated Tommy._

 _"I don't have anything to wear!" gasped Kimberly. "We don't even have our wedding rings picked out."_

 _"Actually, I bought everything on the day that I bought your engagement ring," replied Tommy. "I bought my tux, your dress, your engagement ring, and our wedding rings. I took money out of the bank that my parents left me."_

 _He showed her their wedding rings and her pink dress. Kimberly grabbed her pink sequin cocktail dress and her sandals. She went into the bathroom to changed. She was relieved that the dress had enough padding inside and she didn't have to wear a bra. Plus, Tommy forgot to buy her a strapless bra, when he went shopping. Then she quickly put on her sandals. Both of them went to the court house and were married._

 **End of Flash Back**

"After you married did you come back to Angel Grove?" asked Cory.

"Yes, we did," answered Tommy. "We finished our senior year at Angel Grove. Then we went on to college. Kim has a bachelor's degree in Physical Education and a Master's degree in science education. My bachlor's degree is in science education. My master's degree, rank 1, and rank 2 is studying fossils. And I have a PhD in physical education."

"How'd you get a PhD in seven years?" asked Cory.

"I took a lot of bi-term classes and summer classes," answered Tommy. "After college, we bought a house in Reefside. During our first year of teaching, we were rangers again."

"Hopefully, we can live a quiet life," added Kimberly.

"You don't want Maya to know the truth?" asked Topanga.

"She wouldn't understand," explained Kimberly. "She's already blaming me for her father leaving. And she thinks I'm trying to take Katy's place. If she find the truth out, she'll think I cheated on Tommy. Plus, she'll think I tried to break up Katy's marriage."

"He left me," declared Katy." I met him in high school and I had Maya when I was 18. Kermit moved to New York during our Sophmore year of High School. A girl needs to think well of her father."

"Has Maya treated you the way she treats Kim?" asked Tommy.

"Not much," answered Katy. "She just thinks that I left him."

"Riley told me in health class, they are studying relationships. She said that you let them pick a partner," informed Topanga. "Riley said the assignment was for them to pick a person that they needed to improve a relationship with."

"Who did they decide that Riley need to improve a relationship with?" asked Cory.

"With you," Topanga said nervously. "She said that she sees you as her teacher all the time, even when you aren't at school."

"I felt the same way about Mr. Feeny," admitted Cory. "Even though he was my neighbor, I always viewed him as my teacher. As I got old we began to become friends."

"And who did they pick for Maya?" asked Tommy.

Cory and Topanga looked at each other. They were both in an awkward position.

"Actually, Maya said that she didn't need to improve a relationship with anyone," explained Topanga. "So, she told Riley if she knew of anyone to improve a relationship with to write it down. Riley did as Maya requested."

"Who did Riley want her to improve a relationship with?" asked Tommy.

They handed Tommy the paper and he read it. He was stunned to see how Maya felt about that person. He was relieved that Cory agreed to help Kimberly read the papers and grade them, because she had over 100 papers to grade by the end of the week. He had already agreed to grade Riley and Maya's paper.


	5. Kimberly's Secret

"Who did Maya want to improve a relationship with?" asked Kimberly.

"It doesn't say," lied Cory.

"Really, it doesn't," fibbed Topanga. "We're going up to the apartment and ask Riley who it was."

They quickly left the lab and went back up to the apartment. As soon as they got to the lab, Cory erased Kimberly's name off the paper. Katy walked into the apartment.

"I know who Riley wanted Maya to improve a relationship with," smiled Katy. "It's Kimberly, isn't it."

"Yes it is," admitted Topanga. "We couldn't say in the lab because of what Maya said."

They handed Katy the paper and she began to read it.

 _Our Relationship Skills Project_

 _by: Riley and Maya_

 _In our health class, we've been studying about relationship skills. Today, Mrs. Oliver told us to pair up with a friend we trust. Maya and I paired up. We talked about who we need to improve a relationship with. I, Riley, think I need to improve my relationship with my dad. Maya doesn't think she needed to improve a relationship with anyone. So, we decided we'd come back to who she was going to improve a relationship, after why I say why I want to improve my relationship with Cory Matthews._

 _I've always been a teacher's daughter and I've had my dad for a history teacher for three years. Over the past three years, I've been called a teacher's pet. Even though I make good grades, people say that my dad gives me good grades because I am his kid. For years, I've often seen my father as a teacher and only a teacher. Dad felt the same way about a family friend who lived next door to him growing up. Our family friend is George Feeny. Mr. Feeny was my mom and dad's teacher for a long time. He moved up with them when they went to high school; he taught at the college they attended for two years. He was dad's teacher almost every year. I've heard that Mr. Feeny taught my mom and dad about the world in class. My dad does the same thing and does a good job. Most of the time, dad has to stay after school for meetings. While he's at home, he has a lot of papers to grade by a certain date. And I miss getting to spend time with him. In the summers he keeps me and Auggie while mom works. I want to have a good relationship with him all the time, not just in the summer._

"Cory, I told you she wants to have a good relationship with you," smiled Topanga.

"I'm going to start spending more time with her on weekends and I'm going to try to spend some time with her every night," promised Cory.

"What did Maya say about my sister?" asked Katy.

Topanga handed her the paper. And she began to read.

 _Like I've mentioned earlier in this paper, Maya says she doesn't need to improve a relationship with anyone. She says her relationship with Katy (her mom) is really good and gets to spend more time with her, ever since she started to work at Topanga's. Her relationship with me, Lucas, and Farkle is really good and we can talk to each other about anything. Also Maya has a good relationship with my parents (Cory and Topanga Matthews). Dad is her favorite teacher and helps her with her home work, when no one else has time. Mom has taken care of her, when Katy has needed a baby sitter. She talks to my mom about things on her mind. Shawn Hunter is a father figure and she likes the fact he's dating her mom. Her relationship with her uncle (Tommy Oliver) is great. He's been our science teacher for the last three years. Mr. Oliver tells her storys about growing up and what the world is like, just like my dad. So, I told Maya I'd choose a person._

 _I, Riley, feel like she needs to improve her relationship with Kimberly Oliver (her aunt, and our health/PE teacher). The Oliver's moved into help raise Maya, when her parents spilt up. I'd have to say I like Mrs. Oliver. She's a wonderful person, caring, and goes out of her way to help people._

 _I, Maya, don't understand why I need to have a better relationship with Kimberly. She never answers questions that I feel like I have the right to know. She hides stuff from me. Most of the time, Kimberly never comes home until late at night. Uncle Tommy comes home before her. Kimberly is always staying after school for cheerleading practice and gymnastics. And she's always busy trying to look good. She goes to the nail salons, tanning beds, spas, and going to the gym to work out. She wants me to be a cheer leader and take gymnastics. I've told her that I only like karate. She convinced me to try out for scoccer. I did, but didn't make the team. But, I was trying hit others with the ball. I did it on purpose, so I wouldn't make the team. Kimberly doesn't realize that I HATE playing sports. Her class is boring and she takes my drawings away in the middle of class. She says that art isn't for me. Finally, she learned that I was going to draw no matter what she thinks. I want more art lessons and some music lessons. But, she says no and I don't know I'm talking about. She says I know that I want to be a cheer leader and take gymnastics. I DON'T! Kimberly doesn't know anything about me. The other day I asked her what my favorite colors were, what color did I not like, what my favorite food was, what foods that I hate, what my favorite shows were, who my favorite teachers were, what my favorite movie was, where I liked to shop at, what my favorite restaurants were, when my birthday was, my least favorite class at school, and my favorite type of clothes to wear. She couldn't tell any of those things. But, she did know my date of birth. I asked Riley these questions and she got all of them correct._

 _All About Maya_

 _Favorite colors: Yellow, Purple, Blue, and Black_

 _Colors I hate: White, Pink, Orange_

 _Favorite Food: Pizza_

 _Foods I hate: hamburgers, Pork, lunch meat, Steak, Salads_

 _Favorite Shows: Full House, Suite Life on Deck, Hey Arnold_

 _Favorite teachers: Uncle Tommy, Mr. Matthews, and Ms. Kossal_

 _Favorite Movie: Home Alone 2_

 _Where I like to shop: Gap, Old Navy LL Bean, any type of craft store, Target, Sears, JC Penny, and there are too many on the list_

 _Birthday: Jan.16th, 2001_

 _Least Favorite Class: Any class that Kimberly teaches_

 _Type of Clothes I like: jeans, tees, sweaters, boots, sneakers, etc._

 _Riley knows me better than Kimberly does. Also she says that she's Uncle Tommy's "pink princess". I've never heard him call her that before. When she's not busy with teaching, she's always at the mall. She thinks she has to buy athletic clothes for gym and she buys a lot athletic suits, athletic pants, gym shorts, athletic shirts, swim wear, tank tops, and gymnastics clothes. All of them are all pink, expect for the athletic suit she wears at cheer leading practice. It's red and gold because those are the school colors. Plus, she only likes to spend time with Uncle Tommy and no one else. At school, she only pays attention to the people who are good at sports. I could say a whole lot more about Kimberly and how horriable she is, but it would take up a whole one subject note book._

 _This is Riley again. I don't think any of those things about Mrs. Oliver are true. She's one of my favorite teachers. I wish Maya could have a better relationship with Kimberly. I hope that I am doing the right thing for Maya and Mrs. Oliver._

Katy handed the paper back to Cory. Topanga could tell she looked very embarrassed.

"I promise you that I've raised Maya better than that," explained Katy. "I had no idea that she felt that way about my sister. Cory, how where you able to grade this paper?"

"Riley came to talk to me during my planning period" answered Cory. " When she came into my classroom, she said something had happened and needed to talk to me. As soon as I shut the door, she started crying and was really upset. She said something happened in 4th period and needed help. All she would tell me was it had to do with Kimberly and Maya. I called Principal Yancy and told him Riley got sick and I was leaving, because I didn't have anyone that I could call to come get her."

"That's why you came home from school early," gasped Topanga.

"Yes," answered Cory. "I got my 6th and 7th period class covered and I brought Riley home. After we got home I asked her what happened. She showed me what their assignment was and what Maya wrote. Riley didn't want to turn in the assignment and asked me to help."

"What did you do?" asked Topanga.

"I knew Kimberly had 100 papers to grade," informed Cory. "So, I told her that I realized that she had cheerleading practice, she's getting ready to start a swim team, and giving gymnastics lesson after school. I told her that I wanted to help her grade the papers. She was very appreciative and I requested to have Riley's paper. I told her was interested in seeing who Riley wanted to improve her relationship with."

"And she bought it?" asked Katy. "That's why you were acting like you didn't know that Riley wanted to improve her relationship with you."

"That's why," admitted Cory. "Kimberly's going to grade 50 papers and I'm going to grade 50 papers."

Meanwhile, Tommy and Kimberly were in their bed room with the door shut. She was trying to get Tommy to tell her who Maya wanted to improve her relationship with. He was trying to avoid from telling her.

"Tommy, I know you know who Maya wanted to improve her relationship with. Please tell me," begged Kimberly.

"I don't know who it was," lied Tommy. "Maya didn't write down who she wanted to improve her relationship with."

"Tommy, I can tell when you are lying," smiled Kimberly. "You know who it is."

"I might, but I can't say," answered Tommy.

"I know why you don't want to say to who it is?" said Kimberly.

"Why?" asked Tommy.

"It's me, isn't it?" replied Kimberly.

Tommy didn't answer. He was shocked that she realized who it was.

"How'd you know?" asked Tommy.

"Because I asked everyone to turn their papers in when they finished," admitted Kimberly. "Everyone turned their papers in by the end of class, other than Riley and Maya."

 **Flash Back**

 _"I'm giving you an assignment," explained Kimberly. "We're studying health and unhealthy relationships. I'd like for you to pair up with a friend. I want you both to pick someone that you want to improve a relationship with. I'd like for you to finish by the end of the period. But, if you need more time, I'll allow you to finish it at home."_

 _Kimberly watched all of the kids pair up. Riley and Maya paired up. Both of them sat in a corner. She over heard their conversation._

 _"I want to improve my relationship my dad," stated Riley. "I want to have a good relationship with him like I do with mom. I view as my teacher all the time and I don't get to spend much time with him, because he has meets to attend and he's grading papers almost every night."_

 _"I don't have anyone who I want to improve a relationship with," stated Maya._

 _"I'll pick someone for you," smiled Riley. "It is someone who loves you very much and someone that I admire. She's one of my favorite teachers."_

 _"Who's that?" asked Maya._

 _"Mrs. Oliver," answered Riley._

 _Riley was beginning to write her part of the paper. Then she handed it to Maya. Maya was very mad and started writing her part with a red ink pen. Then she handed the paper back to Riley._

 _"Maya, I need to work on my part more," Riley said out loud in the middle of class._

 _The bell rang and everyone walked out._

 _"Riley, do you need more time to finish?" asked Kimberly._

 _"Yes, I do," lied Riley._

 _Riley looked really upset and was at the point of tears._

 _"Riley are you okay?" asked Kimberly._

 _"I don't feel good," answered Riley._

 _"What's wrong?" questioned Kimberly._

 _"Nothing," fibbed Riley._

 _Riley quickly walked out of the room._

 **End of Flash Back**

"Riley got sick," stated Tommy. "Her dad called me and told that she vomited and he was leaving school to take her home. I have her 6th period and I covered his 7th period class."

"I hope that's all it was," replied Kimberly.

Kimberly knew why that Riley didn't want her to see what Maya said. And she realized that Riley had convinced Cory to help her grade the papers. She wanted to know what Maya said about her.


	6. Finding the Break Up Letter

Riley and Maya got home around noon from the movies. Both of them wanted a strawberry banana smoothie. They were out of bananas and Katy asked Maya to go to the back and get some bananas. She went to the back and grabbed some banana's. Maya noticed that the basement door was open. She had never been down in the basement before. Maya asked what was down there and all Kimberly said was that Tommy had some science stuff down there. She walked down the stairs and noticed there was a lab down there. There were monitors, computers, scanners, a desk, a big TV screen, and several chairs. Maya began to walk around the room. She noticed there was a piece of paper on the desk. It looked like someone had written something on it. Maya walked over to the desk and picked up the paper. It looked like Kimberly's writing and Maya read what was written.

 _Dear Tommy,_

 _Everything in Florida is great. Coach Schmidt says I'm ready for the Pan Global Games as I'll ever be. Tommy, this is the hardest letter I've ever had to write. You've always been my best friend and in ways you're like a brother. Something happened. Something I can't explain. It's been wonderful and painful at the same time. Tommy, I've met somebody else._

 _Tommy, you know that I'd never do anything to hurt you. But, I feel like I've found the person I belong with. He's wonderful, kind, and caring. You'd really like him. Everything would be perfect if it weren't for hurting you. But I have to follow my heart. Tommy, I will always care about you._

 _Please Forgive Me,_

 _Kimberly_

"Maya, have you gotten the bananas?" asked Katy.

Maya put the letter in her pocket and ran up stairs. She shut the door behind her because she didn't want anyone to know she was down there. She quickly handed her mom the bananas. Katy made the smoothies and hand them to Riley and Maya.

"Riley, I want to talk to you," whispered Maya. "Let's sit in the back."

They went to the back of the room and took a seat in the corner. She pulled the paper out of her pocket and showed it to Riley. Riley couldn't believe what Kimberly wrote. Farkle and Lucas came in and got a smoothie. They took a seat next to the girls. Maya showed them the letter.

"I can't believe Mrs. Oliver wrote this," whispered Riley.

"It's her hand writing," added Farkle.

"Wonder if Mr. Oliver knows?" asked Lucas.

"This is what happened down in Florida," gasped Maya. "Kimberly didn't care enough to tell me. And she was going to cheat on my uncle!"

Tommy and Kimberly came down to the restaurant. Kimberly looked worried and upset.

"Beautiful, it's alright," reassured Tommy. "You probably laid it down some where."

"I saw it last in the basement," cried Kimberly. "I know someone took it. That letter isn't something I'm proud of."

Maya walked over to Tommy and Kimberly with a smile on her face. She had a piece of in her hand. Maya handed Kimberly the letter.

"Thank goodness," gasped Kimberly. "I didn't want it laying around. Please tell me you didn't read it."

"Actually, I did," smirked Maya. "I can't believe you were going to cheat on my uncle!"

Kimberly got a lot of stares from other people in the room. She fainted after Maya made that remark.

"Is she okay?" asked Maya.

"She fainted," answered Tommy. "She does that when there's a lot of drama."

"Really?" smiled Maya.

"Maya, this isn't funny!" Tommy said angrily. "I saw you show it to all your friends. I want you, Riley, Farkle, and Lucas to come to the apartment now!"

Tommy picked up Kimberly and carried her to their apartment. Maya, Riley, Lucas, and Farkle followed Tommy to the apartment. He laid Kimberly on their bed. The kids took a seat on the coach.

"Maya, I want you to know that Kim would never cheat on me!" yelled Tommy. "Somebody beat her up in Florida and made her write the letter."

"Why didn't she refuse?" demanded Maya.

"The person threatened to harm me," explained Tommy."She got scared and did it to protect me. After she wrote the letter, she was beat up again. Kimberly was really hurt bad and ended in the hospital. Zordon and Alpha were able to trace her, after she got beat up. I went down to Florida and stayed with her."

"So, she never cheated on you?" asked Farkle.

"SHE NEVER DID AND NEVER WILL!" yelled Tommy.

"Then why did she hide this from me?" demanded Maya. "There's a lot of stuff she keeps from me."

"It's too painful to for her to talk about," admitted Tommy. "She had nightmares for months."

"Every night?" asked Riley.

"Just about," answered Tommy. "She dreamed that Zedd took us to Japan and made her write me a break up letter. In the dream I believed it, until she pleaded with Zedd not petrify me. Kim's had a lot dreams about getting beat up down in Florida. These dreams took place every night for months."

"Who beat her up?" asked Maya.

"Maya, don't try to get off topic," Tommy said angrily. "I saw what you wrote about her, when you had to write the paper about who you wanted to improve a relationship with."

"Thank you, Riley, for convincing your dad to help her read the papers," thanked Tommy.

"You're welcome," smiled Riley.

"Why are you praising Riley and yelling at me?" demanded Maya.

"Riley didn't want Kimberly to see what you wrote," scolded Tommy. "What you said about Kim was horrible."

"It's all true," stated Maya. "It's how I feel about her."

"Maya, she loves you," explained Tommy." She really does."

"Uncle Tommy, she spends every single minute with you," confirmed Maya. "She only wants to be around you."

"Maya, Kim had a hard life growing up. Her parents gave her up and my parents took her in," answered Tommy. "A lot of things have happened to her. After my parents were gone, I was all she had. She didn't know about Katy, until several years ago. Kim loves me and I love her. We've been together since we were babies. She only tells me things because that how it was, when we were growing up. Kim didn't feel comfortable talking to adults or even my parents. And I was her only friend for a long time."

Meanwhile, Kimberly woke up. She realized that she to be the community center to coach the swim team in an hour. Kimberly looked out the window and saw it was pouring down rain. Within the last few days, Maya had played a lot of pranks on her. A few days previously, it was raining hard. While Tommy and Kimberly were sleeping Maya came into their room. She hide Kimberly's rain coat and her umbrellas. But, she didn't tell Tommy that she knew Maya took them. She said she misplaced them. Kimberly opened the closet and pulled out a pink one piece suit and pink water and wind proof tracksuit. She striped and put on her bathing suit. Then she put her jacket and pants on over her swimsuit. Once she was dressed she put on a pair pink rain boots.

Kimberly walked into the living room and saw Tommy was lecturing Maya and her friends.

"Tommy, I have to go to the community center," said Kimberly. "I forgot that the swim team has practice today."

"I'll come with you," answered Tommy.

"It's okay," stated Kimberly. "It's a short distance. I'll walk."

"Beautiful, it's pour down rain," confirmed Tommy. "I'll drive you there. Maya, Lucas, Farkle, and Riley would love to come with us."

"But, I have to baby sit Auggie!" interrupted Riley.

"We'll take him with us," smiled Tommy. "All of you need to exercise."

Riley went to the Matthews apartment and got Auggie. After she picked up Auggie, all of them got in Tommy's car. He drove them to the community center. Kimberly went into the locker room and striped down into her swimsuit. Then she started practicing with the swim team. Tommy made all of the kids sit on the bleachers. He thought that the needed time to think about what they did. He didn't even bother to sit with them. Tommy changed into a pair of black board shorts and got in the water with Kimberly.


	7. Storms

"I don't understand why we had to come watch the Oliver's coach the swim team," stated Auggie. "We didn't do anything wrong. I know I didn't."

"Maya found a break up letter," explained Riley. "She embarrassed her aunt in front of a lot of people who were in Topanga's. She said she couldn't believe Mrs. Oliver would cheat on Tommy."

"I thought she did!" interrupted Maya. "He always makes excuses for her. She can't even go somewhere by herself when we are suppose to get a storm. And every time we have bad weather, Uncle Tommy drives them both to school."

"Maybe something happened when she was younger," suggested Farkle.

"I don't know a lot about Kimberly's past," remarked Maya. "She doesn't tell me anything. Uncle Tommy gives into her over everything."

"He doesn't need to do that," added Lucas.

"Finally, someone agrees with me," smiled Maya.

"Maya, Mr. Oliver said that a lot of things happened to her," said Riley.

"You're making excuses for her because you like her," answered Maya.

"Riley's right, Maya. My sister told me that Mr. Oliver told you about them being on their own," declared Auggie. "Mr. Oliver said that they were about my age, when his parents passed. I can't imagine what it was like for them. No wonder they are close knit."

"Auggie, does have a point," added Farkle.

"But, Mr. Oliver doesn't need to baby her all the time," Lucas said angrily. "It won't do any good."

"Only Lucas agrees with me?!" gasped Maya.

"We're not disagreeing with you," interrupted Farkle. "You need to give Mrs. Oliver some slack."

"Maya, Farkle does have a point," admitted Lucas.

"No one agrees with me now," yelled Maya. "You all are taking up for Kimberly."

"You need to bond with her," informed Riley. "She loves you and she's had several miscarriages. Kimberly loves you like her own child. She wanted to know what you said about her in the paper. Everyone was smart and didn't tell her."

Maya got a smirk on her face. Riley realized that she said the wrong thing. All of them knew that Maya was going to say thing.

"I think I'm going to tell her what I said," warned Maya. "If she wanted to know so bad, I'm going to tell her."

Maya walked over to the pool and called Kimberly over to her. Kimberly swam over to her.

"Is there something that you need to tell me?" asked Kimberly.

"Yes," smiled Maya. "When we did the assignment on improving a relationship with someone, I heard you wanted to know who it is."

"I'd like to know," answered Kimberly. "I think the person you want to have a better relationship with is me."

"It is," admitted Maya.

"Really?!" smiled Kimberly. "I've wanted to improve my relationship with you too. I've always wanted to be your friend more than anything. At times, I jealous that Tommy has a bond with you and I don't. Maya, I've often thought that I'm at fault for us not having a relationship. Many times, I've wanted to know why you feel the way you do about me."

"I'll tell you," said Maya. "If you really want to know."

"I'd love to know," gasped Kimberly.

"You never tell me things that I feel like I have the right to know. You hide things from me. You are always trying to look good by going to the nail salon, wearing fancy make up,tanning beds, spas, and working out in the gym. You think I want to be a cheerleader and take gymnastics. I've told you many times I'm not interested in those things. But, you don't pay any attention. I've told you that I only like karate and I hate playing sports," explained Maya. "You never let me draw and you think art isn't for me. I've told you that I want art and music lessons. But, you say I don't know what I'm talking about. You don't know what my favorite things are. When you aren't at school, you're always at the mall."

"Maya that's enough," warned Riley.

"I'm going to finish what I was say," declared Maya. "You think you have to buy athletic clothes to look good when you are teaching gym. At school, you only pay attention to the kids who are good at sports. The only person who want to spend time with is Uncle Tommy."

Riley, Auggie, Farkle, and Lucas were shocked that Maya told Kimberly everything that was in the paper. All of them knew that it really hurt her deeply. Even though it hurt Kimberly, she realized everything that Maya said about her was true.

"Maya, I'm sorry," apologized Kimberly. "I never knew that's how you felt about me."

She got out of the pool and headed to the locker room. All of the kids saw tears were streaming down Kimberly's face. Tommy swam over to where the kids were at.

"Kim looks like devastated," pointed out Tommy. "Did something happen?"

"No," lied Riley.

"Everything is fine," fibbed Lucas.

"All is well," lied Farkle.

"Nothing happened," fibbed Farkle.

"I hope nothing serious happened," stated Tommy. "I've not seen her look that way since Kermit Clutterbucket made her write that letter."

Maya looked stunned and took a seat back down.

"Mr. Oliver, they aren't being truthful," admitted Auggie.

"What happened Auggie?" asked Tommy.

"Auggie, No!" begged Maya, Riley, Farkle, and Lucas.

"He has the right to know," said Auggie. "Maya told Mrs. Oliver everything that she said about her in the paper. And it upset her. All Mrs. Oliver is guilty of is wanting to be Maya's friend."

"Maya I thought I made it clear that Kim didn't need to know what you said in the paper!" Tommy said angrily. "Why'd you do it?"

"Uncle Tommy, she asked me to tell her what I said," replied Maya. "She said she'd love to know."

"Mr. Oliver, she called Mrs. Oliver over here," explained Auggie. "Maya was talking about Mrs. Oliver and Riley said that everyone who knew what Maya said were smart because they didn't want her to find out. All of us tried to tell her to give Mrs. Oliver some slack. That's when Maya decided to tell her."

"I'm sorry," apologized Riley." I didn't think that Maya would get an idea like that in her head."

"It's okay, Riley," answered Tommy. "Auggie, thank you for telling what happened. Farkle and Lucas, thank you for taking up for Kim."

Tommy looked at Maya very angry.

"Maya, we're both going to the locker room," declared Tommy.

Tommy got out of the pool and Maya followed him to the locker room. Farkle, Lucas, Riley, and Auggie looked really embarrassed. Farkle and Lucas were trying to comfort Riley. She was crying because told Maya everyone was smart for not telling Kimberly what was in the paper. Auggie got up and walked over to look out the window. He noticed that a storm was about to take place. He reached into his jeans pocket to get his mom and dad's cell number. But, he left the paper with their numbers on the table. Auggie went back to Riley and her friends.

"Riley, come look out the window," requested Auggie. "I think it's about to storm."

Riley got up and looked out the window. She noticed the sky was dark and got out her cell phone. Riley looked at the weather app. and saw a sever storm was two hours away from them. They went back and told Lucas and Farkle.

"What do you want us to do?" asked Lucas.

"Have everyone get out of the pool," requested Riley. "Tell them to go get dressed and call their parents. Auggie and I are going to look for Maya and the Oliver's."

"What about me?" asked Farkle. "You look out the window, if the storm looks like its near, call or text me or Lucas."

Lucas went to tell the members on the team to go get dressed and call their parents. Farkle pulled out his cell phone was watch the weather on his weather app. Riley and Auggie went to find the locker room.

"Riley, there are a lot of locker rooms!" gasped Auggie. "It's going to take a while to find them."

"We'll have to look in all of the rooms," sighed Riley. "You check all of the boys locker rooms and I'll check all of the girls locker rooms. If you find them use your iPod to text me. I'll send you a text if I find them."

"Okay," answered Auggie.

Both of them spilt up and began to search the locker rooms. There were several locker rooms. Meanwhile, Kimberly was in coach's locker. She found some finger nail polish remover and was taking all of the nail polish off her nails. Kimberly didn't put up the finger nail polish remover, until every speck of the nail polish was off all of her nails. Once her nail polish was off, she opened a drawer and got out some make up remover wipes. She began to wash off all of the make up off her face. Maya had a point because she did wear too much eye shadow, rouge and eye liner. She also wore bright pink lip stick, which wasn't her color. Kimberly didn't stop cleaning the make up off, until every speck was gone. Once she washed off all of her make up, she grabbed her bath sponge, shower gel, shampoo, two of her pink bath towels, and her pink bathrobe. Kimberly got into the shower and began to take a shower.

In the meantime, Tommy went back his locker room and took a shower. After he dried off, he changed back into his jeans, black tee shirt, and his green and white plaid flannel shirt. He made Maya sit out side the door. Tommy told her not to get up and if she did, she was going to be in trouble. Riley and Auggie and searched all of the lockers.

"Look there's Maya!" shouted Auggie.

They walked over to Maya.

"My uncle Tommy is getting cleaned up. I have to sit here until he comes out," explained Maya.

"We're looking for the locker room Kimberly is in," answered Auggie.

"I have no idea where it is," admitted Maya. "There are locker rooms all over the place."

"Where are the others?" asked Riley.

"On the other side of the community center," stated Maya.

Auggie and Riley finished checking all of the locker room on the hall that they were currently in. Kimberly wasn't in any of the locker rooms.

"Maya, where going to check the other locker rooms on the other side of the community center," shouted Riley. "Tell your uncle she isn't in any of the locker rooms."

Tommy came out of the locker room.

"Riley, I heard you've looking for Kim," Tommy shouted. "Her locker room is on the other side of the community center."

Auggie and Riley took off met Farkle and Lucas in the room with the pool. All of the other swim team members had been picked up.

"Any luck?" asked Farkle.

"Her locker room is on the other side of the room," answered Riley. "How's the storm?"

"It's 45 minutes away," admitted Lucas.

"Auggie we have to hurry!" cried Riley.

Both of them took of running. Meanwhile, Kimberly had finished her shower and she was drying off. When she put back on her pink athletic suit, she heard a loud tear. She took it off and saw it had a lot tears in it. It had wore out quickly because she had wore to a lot over the years. Kimberly had to throw that outfit in the trash. She brought a duffle bag and with a change of clothes. Kimberly laid out a light pink adidas tracksuit, a dark pink shirt, and a pair pink and black tennis shoes. After she laid out her clothes, she pulled out her hair drier to dry her hair.

Auggie and Riley began to walk down the hall way. They saw someone walking through the hall. She quickly pulled Auggie into a corner.

"Who's that?" whispered Auggie.

"I don't know," answered Riley. "They are searching the locker rooms. I'm texting Maya."

Maya heard her cell phone vibrate. She had received a text from Riley.

 _We're still looking for Kimberly. Auggie and I saw someone 're in a dark corner hiding. Neither one of us got a good look at it. All we can say is that it's body looks like inside of a human body. It was also carrying a Z staff. The creature is searching all of the locker rooms for something. Please come help._

"Uncle Tommy, I have quick question," said Maya.

"Not now, Maya. A storm is about to take place," stated Tommy.

Maya put her phone back in her pocket; she took off running towards the locker rooms. Tommy called for her to come back, but she didn't. She saw the red creature walking down the hall. Maya spotted Auggie and Riley in the corner.

"Thanks for coming," whispered Riley. "Do you have any idea who that creature is."

"It's Lord Zedd," answered Maya. "My uncle told me all about him."


	8. Return of Old Villians

"Who's Zedd?" whispered Riley.

"He was a villain my aunt and uncle used to fight, with the first group of ranger," whispered Maya.

"Anything else?" asked Auggie.

"Yeah, he was always targeting my aunt and uncle," answered Maya.

She pulled out her cell phone and sent a text. Kimberly finished drying her hair and started to get dressed. Her cell phone began to vibrate. She wrapped a towel around her and checked her phone. It was a text from Maya.

 _Riley, Auggie, and I just saw Zedd walking down the hall. He's checking all of the locker rooms. Please find a place to hide. I know you're mad at me, but please do everyone a favor and hide._

Kimberly quickly put on her pink bathrobe and put everything in her duffle and got in a closet. Once she was in, she locked the door. Then she quickly hide in a corner. She pulled out her cell and sent Tommy a text. Tommy felt his phone vibrate. He saw he had gotten a text from Kimberly.

 _Got a text from Maya. Claims that Riley, Auggie and her saw Zedd walking down the hall. She claims that he's checking all of the lockers rooms. I'm just got out of the shower and got the message. I'm in a closet._

Tommy sent her a text back. She opened her phone and read the text.

 _Are you the locker room that you normal go to?_

She sent him a text message back. Tommy read the text message.

 _Yes, I'm still in the same one. I'm getting dressed now._

Kimberly quickly got out her light pink track suit, her dark pink athletic shirt, and her pink and black tennis heard someone come in the room and open the door. It was Zedd and his was looking for her. She passed out because she realized what Maya said in the text message was true. And she couldn't believe Zedd was back.

"Uncle Tommy, he's gone into a locker room," whispered Maya. "I think it is where Aunt Kimberly is."

"I still have my powers as the black dino thunder ranger," answered Tommy. "I can turn invisible."

Tommy turned invisible and quickly went to the locker room. He noticed Zedd was search all over for Kimberly. Meanwhile, the kids were waiting for Tommy to come back. Maya saw a base ball laying in the floor. She walked close to where Zedd was and threw the ball at Zedd. It hit him hard in the back of the head. He turned around to see who threw the ball and Tommy quickly went to the closet. The door was locked. He texted Riley and told her to have Cory or Topanga come get them and he'd be there later. Maya took off running to see what was going on.

"Uncle Tommy, what are you doing?" asked Maya.

"The door's locked," stated Tommy.

Maya locked the locker room door to help out Tommy. She opened the other closet door and handed Tommy a screw driver. He took the door off the hinges and found Kimberly passed out in the floor. She was still in her pink robe. Maya grabbed all of Kimberly's stuff and them in the duffle. Tommy picked her up and carried her to the car. Cory had already came and got the kids. Tommy quickly drove them back to the apartment. Topanga had everyone in the lab. Maya carried Kimberly down to the lab and Maya followed.

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Riley.

"Hopefully," answered Tommy. "Kim is scared of storms ever since the tornado that took place."

"You never told me about a tornado," gasped Maya.

"I never thought I'd have to," answered Tommy. "I thought that you'd have a bond with Kim. But you never formed a friendship with her."

"Please tell me about the tornado," asked Maya.

Tommy began to tell the story.

 **Flash Back**

 _Several children jumped into a pool and started swimming. The pool was big and the inside of the pool was painted blue, so the water would look like the ocean. All of these children had been getting swimming lessons all summer. These children were quick learners and were swimming by the last lesson. Since it was the last lesson, the swim coach was letting them have a party. She had ordered pizza for everyone on the team. They were hoping to have the party outside, but it was pouring down rain. A little boy in green swimming trunks did a cannon ball into the pool._

 _"Tommy, how many times have I had to tell you?!" asked the coach. "I've told you several times, no doing the cannon ball stunt in the pool."_

 _Tommy swam over to a little girl in a pink one piece suit. He loved the fact that she was living with him and his family. And he loved the fact that Kimberly shared a room with him. He also loved the fact that they shared the same birthday. Both of the children got to celebrate their 6th birthday together. All summer, they had been taking swimming lessons, playing video games, going to the zoo, going to the water park, going to the beach, going to carnivals, and going to the city park. It had been one of the best summers that they had ever had. He hated the fact that summer was almost over. In a few weeks, Tommy and Kimberly would be starting 1st grade. The good thing about school starting back was that they got in the same class again._

 _"Kimberly are you going to get back in the pool? asked Tommy. "You've finished eating your pizza."_

 _"It's dark outside," answered Kimberly._

 _"Yes, I know," said Tommy. "It's also pouring down rain."_

 _"I heard thunder and saw lighting," added Kimberly. "We watched the weather this morning. It's going to storm."_

 _Tommy knew Kimberly was really scared of storms. Plus, she always freaked out when one was on the way. When they were at home, Jan and James always had them go down into the basement. His parents told him if a storm came up and they weren't with them to always make sure she felt safe, was in a safe place, found shelter, and to stay with her._

 _"Why don't we go to the locker room, get dressed, and call my parents?" suggested Tommy._

 _They went into the locker room to change. Tommy changed into a green tee and khaki shorts. Kimberly changed into a pink and white tee and a pair of pink denim shorts. When they changed, Tommy went over to one of outside pay phones to call his parents. Before he could call his parents, he heard a loud noise. It sounded like a train was coming. A tornado was down town and it was moving at a fast pace. Tommy shirt got caught on a nail and he yanked if off the nail. He had a great big hole in his shirt. It was barely holding together. The community center, they had a storm cellar that was never locked. He quickly opened the cellar door and grabbed Kimberly. They quickly got in and Tommy shut the doors behind them. Both of them walked down a short flight of stairs. Kimberly turned the light on and noticed that there was nothing down their. They laid their backpacks in the corner and took a seat._

 _Kimberly was about to pass out due to fright; Tommy had to hold her to keep her calm. They heard a lot of noise outside. Both of them heard tree fall, things collapse, glass break, and things crash. After a long period of time, they heard every quieten down a lot. The two children waited in the cellar for a very long time. Once Tommy thought it was safe, they grabbed their back packs and went back outside. When they went outside, there was tree laying next to the cellar. Kimberly's shirt got caught on a thorn. Tommy tried to help her get free, but her shorts also got caught on a thorn. When Tommy was able to get her clothes off the big thorns, they noticed her clothes were torn all over._

 _Everything was in ruins. The community center was gone and a lot of other buildings were gone. They put their back packs on and started to walk around. The Oliver house wasn't far from the community center. Tommy and Kimberly walked four blocks home and saw there was nothing left of the Oliver home. The police were driving down the road and found the two children. Tommy and Kimberly learned that his parents went to the community center, when the storm came up. But, when they got to the community center everyone was trying to take cover. The two children learned that they were the only ones at the community center who survived. His parents, all of the other kids, and the swim coach were gone. The police officer had the two children get into the car._

 _He knew who the police officer was because it was one of James' friends. James was also a police officer. Tommy unzipped his backpack and showed Kimberly a photo album that he always carried with him. There were pictures of his parents holding him when he was born, pictures of his parents, pictures of him and Kimberly over the last six years, and pictures from birthdays, Christmas, Thanksgiving, Easter, Halloween, and their first day of Kindergarten. They learned that Jan and James left Tommy a trust fund and all the money that they had. But, the money couldn't be touched until Tommy was older. They also requested in their will that Tommy and Kimberly stayed together where ever they went._

 _Both of the children where placed in a foster home. The home already had twelve kids and all of them slept in one big room. There wasn't any more bed space in the room. Tommy and Kimberly followed foster mother up to the attic. In the attic there was only one bed, a small closer, a dresser, and a small bathroom with a shower. Kimberly put their backpacks by their bed._

 **End of Flash Back**

"That's how you and Aunt Kimberly ended up in foster care!" gasped Maya

"It is," answered Tommy. "That's why she is very attached to me. We were there for a few years. Both of us grieved over my parents every night. All we had to wear was rags and worn out clothes."

"Mommy, is the storm over?" asked Auggie.

"Yes," answered Topanga.

All of them went up stairs. Tommy carried Kimberly to their bedroom. He put a pink night gown on her and laid her on the bed. A few minutes later, she woke up. Tommy laid down on the bed next to Kimberly.

"Aunt Kimberly, I'm sorry for what I said to you," apologized Maya.

"Maya, so am," replied Kimberly.

"I hope we can have a relationship," stated Maya.

"Maya, I honestly don't know if I want to have friendship with you," admitted Kimberly. "What you said hurt and I realized what you said about me is true. I've ignored your talents and tried to push into doing things you didn't want to do."

"You said you were jealous of me being close to uncle Tommy," cried Maya. "You said you always wanted to be my friend. Please give me a chance!"

"I'm sorry, Maya," stated Kimberly. "I am going to have to think things through. I don't want to be hurt like I was today."

"Uncle Tommy, I'm going to spend the night with Riley," said Maya.

Maya left the room in tears and packed an over night bag. She left their apartment and went over to the Matthews apartment. Tommy didn't look happy with Kimberly.

"Why didn't you give her a chance?" yelled Tommy. "She tried to protect you."

"She's going to have to prove that she wants me to be a part of her life," Kimberly said angrily.

"Just give her a chance," begged Tommy.

"You're taking her side instead of mine?!" gasped Kimberly.

"Both of you were wrong," stated Tommy.

"I'm going to the spa down stairs," declared Kimberly. "I'm going to the tanning bed, the steam room, get a massage, and go soak in the hydro tub."

Kimberly opened up the closet and got out a pink bikini, a pair pink athletic pants, and pink short sleeve athletic jacket. After Kimberly was dressed, she left the Oliver's apartment. Tommy knew she was really mad at him.


	9. Pink is Gone

Maya and Riley sat in Riley's bed room, for several hours. They talked about what happened between Kimberly and Maya. Riley took Maya's side after hearing what Kimberly said to Maya.

"I think she should have been more appericative towards you," stated Riley. "You tried to protect her."

"She doesn't know if she wants me in her life," added Maya.

Auggie opened the door. Tommy walked in behind him.

"Uncle Tommy, what are you doing?" asked Maya.

"Kim got mad and went down stairs to the spa," answered Tommy. "I told her that both of you were wrong. And she blew."

"You do give into her all the time," admitted Maya. "Whatever she wants, you make sure she gets it."

"I just realized that," replied Tommy. "That isn't good either."

"What is she going to do in the spa?" asked Maya.

"Steam room, tanning bed, hydro tub, and a massage," answered Tommy. "She's a member there."

"Mr. Oliver, she goes there all the time," added Riley. "You should go talk to her."

"We'll all go," said Tommy.

Tommy, Riley, Maya, and Auggie went down stairs. They walked into the spa and looked around for Kimberly. She was no where in sight. All of them search the whole spa. Tommy was told she checked out and went to the mall.

"I'm going to the mall," declared Tommy.

"Can I go too?" asked Auggie.

"Sure," smiled Tommy. "Girls, stay here incase she's still here."

Auggie and Tommy left the spa. Riley and Maya sat on the bench and waited for an hour. Maya went to go check the locker room to see if Kimberly's stuff was still there. She walked into the locker room and saw a locker was open. Kimberly's shoes, pants, and jacket was still in the locker. Maya walked back to where Riley was.

"Her stuff is still here," whispered Maya.

Riley got up and followed Maya to the locker room. She saw Kimberly's clothes were still in the locker. Maya saw two shiny rings laying side by side on the floor. Maya picked up the rings to get a better look at them. One had a pink diamond heart in the middle and there were two white stone on each side of the heart. The other ring had pink and white stones in it.

"Riley, come over here!" called Maya.

"What did you find?" asked Riley.

"Kimberly's rings," whispered Maya. "I don't think that she'd take them off on purpose."

"She was mad," admitted Riley. "Maybe she took them off."

"She never takes them off!" argued Maya. "She's fought with Tommy before. But, she'd never take off the rings."

"Maya, maybe they fell off," suggested Riley.

"Or maybe someone took them off her finger," Maya said angrily. "She's still here! I know she is. Riley, I'm not leaving until I find her."

"I thought you said you didn't like her," said Riley.

"Well, maybe I like her a little bit," admitted Maya. "I always thought she wanted to live her gymnastics dream through me."

Maya didn't want to loose the rings. She unfastened a chain that was around her neck. She put the two rings on the chain. They were next to tear drop pendant. Then Maya fastened the chain around her neck; she the pendant and rings in her shirt, so no one would see that she found the rings. Only the neck chain was visible since it was around her neck. The spa was really hot and Maya burning up. Her sweatshirt and jeans were covered in sweat. Maya asked Riley to stay down in the spa, long enough for her to change. She quickly went back up to her apartment and opened her closet. Maya was wearing long sleeves, so she pulled out the first short sleeve shirt she saw, which was a grey tee shirt with thin yellow stripes. Maya also got out a pair of jeans. Once she changed her clothes, she got out a pair of grey and yellow tennis shoes, since she was wearing heeled boots. After Maya got dressed she went back to the spa, on her way back to the spa she tripped over a small black box with a yellow samurai symbol. She quickly put the box in her pocket and headed to the spa. Riley was sitting on a bench and had a black box with a pink samurai symbol on it.

"Where'd you get that!? gasped Maya.

"I found it next to where Kimberly's rings were," answered Riley. "I noticed that it was laying on the ground after you left."

Maya reached into her pocket and showed Riley her box.

"No way!" cried Riley. "Where did you find it?"

"I tripped over it on my way down here," answered Maya. "Have you seen Kimberly?"

"No Maya," Riley said sadly.

Maya had a gut feeling that Kimberly was still in the spa. She told Riley to wait in the spa a little while longer. Maya ran back up to her apartment and grabbed her yellow back pack. She packed a pair of jeans, a blue tee shirt with thin yellow stripes, a cotton yellow cardigan, bottled water, some crackers, hygiene items, and small first aide kid. She went into Tommy and Kimberly's room. Maya opened the closet and got out a pink tee, jeans, and a pink and white plaid flannel shirt. She put Kimberly's clothes in her back pack. Once Maya made sure her phone was charged up, she went back to spa.

"Why do you have a backpack?" asked Riley.

"I know she's still here," whispered Maya. "Something happened. I just have that feeling."

"Are you going to wait here all night?" asked Riley.

"That's the plan," answered Maya.

"You must really like her," smiled Riley. "When did you start liking her all of a sudden?"

"When she said she's always want to be my friend," admitted Maya.

"Maya, I think that you've always want to be friend too," smirked Riley. "You can't hide it. And you've went to a lot of trouble to make sure she is still here."

"If you want to know, every thing you said is true!" admitted Maya."I've got my cell phone and I'll text you after I find her or know she isn't here. Don't let Tommy know what I am doing."

Meanwhile, Kimberly was sitting on the floor in a changing room. She was restrained and couldn't speak and had been there for the past two hours.

 **Flash Back**

 _Kimberly just checked into the spa and went to the locker room. She took off her shoes, pants, and jacket and put them in her locker. Then she put a robe over her pink bandeau top and pink hipster bottoms. She walked into the room with hydro tub and took off her robe. When she was about get in the hydro tub, someone knocked her down. Her hands were tied behind her back and her ankles were tied person sat her against the wall. It was Kermit Clutterbucket._

 _"I finally found you," smiled Kermit. "Ever since I left Katy, I decided I was going to look for you. I want you."_

 _"Kermit, I'm taken," answered Kimberly. "I've been with Tommy for almost 20 years."_

 _"What are you doing in New York?" asked Kermit._

 _"Tommy and I are helping Katy raise Maya," replied Kimberly. "She's 14 now."_

 _"You're taking care of Maya?" gasped Kermit. "I know within those past 8 to 9 years, you never told Maya about what happened Florida. Katy hasn't told Maya that I left her."_

 _Kermit tied a piece off cloth of Kimberly's mouth so she could scream. He carried her out of the room and stopped in front of her locker. He reached behind Kimberly's back and took off her engagement ring and wedding ring. After he took off her rings he throw them on the floor. Tears formed in her eyes when he rings were thrown on the floor. She knew that she'd probably gone quickly. Kermit opened her locker and quickly took her into the closet changing room. He sat Kimberly against the wall and left the room._

 _A few minutes later Kimberly heard people walk into the locker room. Plus, they were close by._

 _"Riley, come over here!" called Maya._

 _"What did you find?" asked Riley._

 _"Kimberly's rings," whispered Maya. "I don't think that she'd take them off on purpose."_

 _"She was mad," admitted Riley. "Maybe she took them off."_

 _"She never takes them off!" argued Maya. "She's fought with Tommy before. But, she'd never take off the rings."_

 _"Maya, maybe they fell off," suggested Riley._

 _"Or maybe someone took them off her finger," Maya said angrily. "She's still here! I know she is. Riley, I'm not leaving until I find her."_

 _"I thought you said you didn't like her," said Riley._

 _"Well, maybe I like her a little bit," admitted Maya. "I always thought she wanted to live her gymnastics dream through me."_

 _"Why do you have a backpack?" asked Riley._

 _"I know she's still here," whispered Maya. "Something happened. I just have that feeling."_

 _"Are you going to wait here all night?" asked Riley._

 _"That's the plan," answered Maya._

 _"You must really like her," smiled Riley. "When did you start liking her all of a sudden?"_

 _"When she said she's always want to be my friend," admitted Maya._

 _"Maya, I think that you've always want to be friend too," smirked Riley. "You can't hide it. And you've went to a lot of trouble to make sure she is still here."_

 _"If you want to know, every thing you said is true!" admitted Maya."I've got my cell phone and I'll text you after I find her or know she isn't here. Don't let Tommy know what I am doing."_

 **End of Flash Back**

Maya didn't know that Kimberly over heard what she said to Riley. She started to walk around the locker room to see what else she could find. Kimberly could believe that Maya actually liked her. She was hoping that Maya would forgive her over the argument.


	10. The Get Away

The mall was packed with a lot of people. Tommy and Auggie had looked through every store. Auggie saw a kid throw a fit because their parents would let them buy all the Pokémon cards in the store. The candy store was packed full of customers because candy was on sell.

"Mr. Oliver, candy is on sell," informed Auggie. "Can we buy candy?"

"It's packed," answered Tommy. "I'll get you pretzel from the Auntie Ann's Pretzel stand."

They walked over to the pretzel stand and Tommy bought Auggie a pretzel.

"Thank you," Mr. Oliver.

"Your welcome," answered Tommy.

Tommy and Auggie walked through the big mall and continued to search for Kimberly. Auggie was eating the pretzel, while they were walking. After they checked all of the stores, they left the mall. Auggie and Tommy returned to the Matthews apartment. Riley was sitting in the room and Tommy knew that she was hiding something.

"Riley, who are you texting?" asked Tommy.

"No one," lied Riley.

"Show me your phone," smiled Cory.

She handed her phone to Cory. Riley looked nervous because Maya had told her what she was doing. Cory read her text out loud.

 _"Riley,_

 _I'm still here in the spa. I know Kimberly is here. We found her wedding ring and engagement ring next to her locker and her clothes are still in the locker. And I'm not going to let anyone stop me from finding her. If the adults say anything, say Kimberly and I are at the movies and are having a girls night out. Say we've got a hotel room tonight and will be home tomorrow. Everyone will think I'm crazy, but I just have that feeling that she's here. She wouldn't leave the spa only in a swimsuit or a binkini. I just realized that. I've walked around the spa and I've asked people what time her massage was, what time she was going to be in the tanning bed, what time she was going to be in the steam room, and what time she was going to soak in the hydro tub. I was told she only signed in for hydro tub appointment and never checked out. Everyone watched the tapes to see if they could find her. It only showed her going into the locker room. The hydro tub, lockers, changing rooms, and bathrooms are in the locker room. Riley, I know she isn't in a locker. The security people checked every locker. So she has to be in changing room, a bathroom, or a closet. I'm going to check everything out._

 _Maya"_

Cory looked at Riley with a grin on his face. He knew that Riley was aware of what Maya was doing because they sent text messages to each other all the time.

"I knew she was hiding something," declared Auggie.

"Riley, why don't you and Auggie go to your room for awhile," suggested Topanga. "Daddy and I are going to talk to Mr. Oliver."

Riley and Auggie went in her room. Auggie asked her to shut the door. He pulled out a black box with a green samurai symbol on it.

"Where'd you find this?" gasped Riley.

"At the mall," answered Auggie. "I found it when Mr. Oliver stopped at the clothing store. It was next to a trash can."

"Auggie, I have one too," admitted Riley. "I found mine in the locker room in the spa. I have pink. Maya has one too. She has yellow and she tripped over it on her way back down to the spa."

"Wonder what they are?" asked Auggie.

Farkle and Lucas climbed into Riley's bedroom through the window. They were in a hurry to tell her something. Farkle and Lucas reached into their pockets and pulled out two black boxes. Lucas had a red symbol on his box and Farkle had a blue symbol on his box.

"Where did you find them?" asked Auggie.

"I found mine at Minkus International," stated Farkle. "Dad took Lucas and me for a ride in his helicopter. I found it next to the helicopter before we went flying."

"I found mine in the helicopter," added Lucas. "Minkus told me he did know what it was. He said I could have it, if I wanted it."

Riley told Farkle and Lucas about there being three more boxes. She told them that she had the pink box, Maya had yellow, and Auggie had green. Plus, she told them where they found theirs.

"Speaking of Maya, where is she?" asked Lucas.

"In the spa," answered Riley. "Kimberly is missing and she says that she has a feeling Kimberly is trapped somewhere in the spa."

"I got the same text," stated Lucas. "Farkle did too. That's why we are here."

"Maya doesn't realize that they have a changing room for men and women," declared Lucas.

"That does make sense," said Riley. "Maya said that she's a bathroom or a changing room."

"Farkle and I are going to help Maya," confirmed Lucas.

"My parents don't need to know that you were here," warned Riley.

"They will never know we were here," smiled Farkle. "We're going to climb out the window and climb down the fire escape."

"Then we are coming in through the front door and going straight to the spa," declared Farkle.

"I want to go to," stated Auggie. "They could be in trouble."

"Lucas and Farkle?" asked Riley. "No, Kimberly and Maya. If someone took Kimberly has hostage, they are waiting until it gets dark out side. Once its dark, they'll sneak out with her. If they see Maya, they could take her too."

"I never thought of that!?" gasped Riley. "We're going too. You two go on. We'll meet you there. I have to change out of my leggings, boots, and dress."

Farkle and Lucas went on down to the spa. Auggie went into his room, while Riley changed. She pulled out a pair of jeans, a pink tee, and a grey cotton sweater with pink stripes. Riley quickly got dressed and pulled out a pair of grey and pink tennis shoes. Once she was dressed, she knocked on Auggie's door. Auggie had changed out of his green sweater, white dress shirt, and khaki cordory pants. He was now wearing a soild green tee, a green, white, and blue plaid flannel shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes.

"Auggie you didn't have to change," whispered Riley.

"I heard it is hot in the spa. Farkle and Lucas were jeans, a tee shirt, and flannel shirt," replied Auggie. "So, I wanted to dress like everyone else."

"Okay, come and lets go," said Riley.

Auggie and Riley went back into her room and climbed out the window. They climbed down the fire escape and went entered the building through the front door. Both of them quickly went to the spa. Lucas, Farkle, and Maya were waiting for them.

"Okay, we're going to spilt up," stated Lucas. "Auggie will come with me and Farkle. We will check the men's bathroom and changing room. Riley and Maya will check the women's bathroom and changing room. There are still people here, so I doubt that anyone has had time to sneak her out. If we find anything, we'll text each other."

"What about the adults?" asked Riley.

"I'll do it," declared Farkle. "You'll have time to get back up stairs before you are caught."

All of them split up. The girls went into the women's changing room and checked every room. All of the rooms were empty. They quickly went into the women's bathroom and every stall was empty. Riley and Maya went back into the locker room and met the boys.

"She isn't in the women's changing room or bathroom," stated Maya.

"We think we know where she is," warned Lucas. "Auggie was the one who discovered it. He said that she'd be more likely to be in the men's bathroom or in the men's changing room. And who ever took her is hiding some where and they are waiting for the prefect time to sneak her out."

"It all makes sense!" gasped Maya. "We shouldn't spilt up. If someone is here, they must be dangerous and sneaky."

"Auggie, you better hold my hand," ordered Riley. "Our parents would kill us if something happened to you."

"Girls', Farkle and I are going to check the bathroom," stated Lucas. "I'm going to stand outside the door and Farkle is going to go in and check."

Farkle went into the bathroom and to see if anyone was in there. It was empty, other than it looked like someone was in there. Farkle noticed that the person had huge brown thick cloth sack. It was laying on the floor that the person was in. He quickly walked out.

"Someone is in there and they have a huge brown sack," whispered Farkle. "It could be the person who took Kimberly. The only way out of here with out being seen is through the bathroom window."

"That's how they are going to escape with her," whispered Lucas. "And that is how they snuck in here."

"I'm going to text dad," stated Riley.

Riley and Auggie went back into the waiting room. She pulled out her phone and sent Cory a text. In the apartment, Cory heard his phone ring and pulled it went into his bed room to read the text.

 _Dad,_ _I know you are going to punish Auggie and me. But, I don't care at this point. We think we've found Kimberly. Farkle and Lucas came to my room, when you asked us to go in there. Maya had sent them the same text that she sent me. Farkle and Lucas realized that there was a men's bathroom and a men's changing room in the locker room. All of us went to help Maya. We checked the women's bathroom and changing room. No one was there. Farkle checked the men's bathroom. He saw someone was in there. They had a huge brown sack. Farkle says the men's room has a window. We think that is how they snuck into the spa without being caught, and that is how they are going to make their get away. Farkle, Lucas, and Maya are getting ready to check the men's changing rooms. We think that is where she is. Dad, please come to us. We are scared and are afraid someone is waiting for us to start checking the stalls._

Cory put his phone back into his pocket. Katy had came up to the apartment after she got off work. Shawn came by the apartment because he was going on a date with Katy to the movies. He didn't want Katy and Topanga going down there because it sounded dangerous. His goal was to get Shawn and Tommy alone. Topanga and Tommy were telling Katy what Maya was doing. He didn't want to interrupt and he noticed Shawn was on the couch.

"Shawn, I'm going to go order a few pizzas from Papa Johns," lied Cory. "Would you go with me to help me pick them up. I'm going to have big order and I'm going to need someone to help me carry the pizza boxes."

"Sure," stated Shawn. "We'll be back in a minute."

"Okay," smiled Katy.

Cory and Shawn left the Matthews apartment. As soon they got in the elevator, Cory showed Shawn the text message.

"I was wondering if you were really going to get Pizzas," smirked Shawn. "You knew I had a date with Katy."

"Shawn, I'm sorry," apologized Cory. "The kids need help. It is dangerous to have Katy and Topanga go with us. I didn't want to give Tommy hope of finding Kimberly and then us not find her. If we find her, we will call him."

Cory and Shawn got off the elevator and went into the spa. Riley and Auggie were waiting for him. They were surprised that Cory wasn't mad. All of them went into the locker room and the rest of kids came over to them.

"We're going to split up," whispered Cory. "Riley and Auggie, you are going to be with me."

"Maya, Lucas, and Farkle, all you will be with me," whispered Shawn. "We'll check all of the changing rooms on the right side. Cory's team will check every room on the left side."

All of them began to check the rooms. They started starting with the rooms in the back of the changing room. Cory and Shawn stood in the hall to keep watch. Maya had a feeling that Kimberly would be in a room that would be towards the front. She walked down to the front of the changing rooms. She checked the first room on the left and no one was in there. Then she checked the first room on the left and the door was locked. Maya secretly had a lock picking kit in the front pocket of her back pack. She pulled it out and the door opened. Maya put the lock picking kit in her jeans pocket and opened the door.


	11. Great Escape

The mall was packed with a lot of people. Tommy and Auggie had looked through every store. Auggie saw a kid throw a fit because their parents would let them buy all the Pokémon cards in the store. The candy store was packed full of customers because candy was on sell.

"Mr. Oliver, candy is on sell," informed Auggie. "Can we buy candy?"

"It's packed," answered Tommy. "I'll get you pretzel from the Auntie Ann's Pretzel stand."

They walked over to the pretzel stand and Tommy bought Auggie a pretzel.

"Thank you," Mr. Oliver.

"Your welcome," answered Tommy.

Tommy and Auggie walked through the big mall and continued to search for Kimberly. Auggie was eating the pretzel, while they were walking. After they checked all of the stores, they left the mall. Auggie and Tommy returned to the Matthews apartment. Riley was sitting in the room and Tommy knew that she was hiding something.

"Riley, who are you texting?" asked Tommy.

"No one," lied Riley.

"Show me your phone," smiled Cory.

She handed her phone to Cory. Riley looked nervous because Maya had told her what she was doing. Cory read her text out loud.

 _"Riley,_

 _I'm still here in the spa. I know Kimberly is here. We found her wedding ring and engagement ring next to her locker and her clothes are still in the locker. And I'm not going to let anyone stop me from finding her. If the adults say anything, say Kimberly and I are at the movies and are having a girls night out. Say we've got a hotel room tonight and will be home tomorrow. Everyone will think I'm crazy, but I just have that feeling that she's here. She wouldn't leave the spa only in a swimsuit or a binkini. I just realized that. I've walked around the spa and I've asked people what time her massage was, what time she was going to be in the tanning bed, what time she was going to be in the steam room, and what time she was going to soak in the hydro tub. I was told she only signed in for hydro tub appointment and never checked out. Everyone watched the tapes to see if they could find her. It only showed her going into the locker room. The hydro tub, lockers, changing rooms, and bathrooms are in the locker room. Riley, I know she isn't in a locker. The security people checked every locker. So she has to be in changing room, a bathroom, or a closet. I'm going to check everything out._

 _Maya"_

Cory looked at Riley with a grin on his face. He knew that Riley was aware of what Maya was doing because they sent text messages to each other all the time.

"I knew she was hiding something," declared Auggie.

"Riley, why don't you and Auggie go to your room for awhile," suggested Topanga. "Daddy and I are going to talk to Mr. Oliver."

Riley and Auggie went in her room. Auggie asked her to shut the door. He pulled out a black box with a green samurai symbol on it.

"Where'd you find this?" gasped Riley.

"At the mall," answered Auggie. "I found it when Mr. Oliver stopped at the clothing store. It was next to a trash can."

"Auggie, I have one too," admitted Riley. "I found mine in the locker room in the spa. I have pink. Maya has one too. She has yellow and she tripped over it on her way back down to the spa."

"Wonder what they are?" asked Auggie.

Farkle and Lucas climbed into Riley's bedroom through the window. They were in a hurry to tell her something. Farkle and Lucas reached into their pockets and pulled out two black boxes. Lucas had a red symbol on his box and Farkle had a blue symbol on his box.

"Where did you find them?" asked Auggie.

"I found mine at Minkus International," stated Farkle. "Dad took Lucas and me for a ride in his helicopter. I found it next to the helicopter before we went flying."

"I found mine in the helicopter," added Lucas. "Minkus told me he did know what it was. He said I could have it, if I wanted it."

Riley told Farkle and Lucas about there being three more boxes. She told them that she had the pink box, Maya had yellow, and Auggie had green. Plus, she told them where they found theirs.

"Speaking of Maya, where is she?" asked Lucas.

"In the spa," answered Riley. "Kimberly is missing and she says that she has a feeling Kimberly is trapped somewhere in the spa."

"I got the same text," stated Lucas. "Farkle did too. That's why we are here."

"Maya doesn't realize that they have a changing room for men and women," declared Lucas.

"That does make sense," said Riley. "Maya said that she's a bathroom or a changing room."

"Farkle and I are going to help Maya," confirmed Lucas.

"My parents don't need to know that you were here," warned Riley.

"They will never know we were here," smiled Farkle. "We're going to climb out the window and climb down the fire escape."

"Then we are coming in through the front door and going straight to the spa," declared Farkle.

"I want to go too," stated Auggie. "They could be in trouble."

"Lucas and Farkle?" asked Riley. "No, Kimberly and Maya. If someone took Kimberly has hostage, they are waiting until it gets dark out side. Once its dark, they'll sneak out with her. If they see Maya, they could take her too."

"I never thought of that!?" gasped Riley. "We're going too. You two go on. We'll meet you there. I have to change out of my leggings, boots, and dress."

Farkle and Lucas went on down to the spa. Auggie went into his room, while Riley changed. She pulled out a pair of jeans, a pink tee, and a grey cotton sweater with pink stripes. Riley quickly got dressed and pulled out a pair of grey and pink tennis shoes. Once she was dressed, she knocked on Auggie's door. Auggie had changed out of his green sweater, white dress shirt, and khaki cordory pants. He was now wearing a soild green tee, a green, white, and blue plaid flannel shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes.

"Auggie you didn't have to change," whispered Riley.

"I heard it is hot in the spa. Farkle and Lucas were jeans, a tee shirt, and flannel shirt," replied Auggie. "So, I wanted to dress like everyone else."

"Okay, come and lets go," said Riley.

Auggie and Riley went back into her room and climbed out the window. They climbed down the fire escape and went entered the building through the front door. Both of them quickly went to the spa. Lucas, Farkle, and Maya were waiting for them.

"Okay, we're going to spilt up," stated Lucas. "Auggie will come with me and Farkle. We will check the men's bathroom and changing room. Riley and Maya will check the women's bathroom and changing room. There are still people here, so I doubt that anyone has had time to sneak her out. If we find anything, we'll text each other."

"What about the adults?" asked Riley.

"I'll do it," declared Farkle. "You'll have time to get back up stairs before you are caught."

All of them split up. The girls went into the women's changing room and checked every room. All of the rooms were empty. They quickly went into the women's bathroom and every stall was empty. Riley and Maya went back into the locker room and met the boys.

"She isn't in the women's changing room or bathroom," stated Maya.

"We think we know where she is," warned Lucas. "Auggie was the one who discovered it. He said that she'd be more likely to be in the men's bathroom or in the men's changing room. And who ever took her is hiding some where and they are waiting for the prefect time to sneak her out."

"It all makes sense!" gasped Maya. "We shouldn't spilt up. If someone is here, they must be dangerous and sneaky."

"Auggie, you better hold my hand," ordered Riley. "Our parents would kill us if something happened to you."

"Girls', Farkle and I are going to check the bathroom," stated Lucas. "I'm going to stand outside the door and Farkle is going to go in and check."

Farkle went into the bathroom and to see if anyone was in there. It was empty, other than it looked like someone was in there. Farkle noticed that the person had huge brown thick cloth sack. It was laying on the floor that the person was in. He quickly walked out.

"Someone is in there and they have a huge brown sack," whispered Farkle. "It could be the person who took Kimberly. The only way out of here with out being seen is through the bathroom window."

"That's how they are going to escape with her," whispered Lucas. "And that is how they snuck in here."

"I'm going to text dad," stated Riley.

Riley and Auggie went back into the waiting room. She pulled out her phone and sent Cory a text. In the apartment, Cory heard his phone ring and pulled it went into his bed room to read the text.

 _Dad,_ _I know you are going to punish Auggie and me. But, I don't care at this point. We think we've found Kimberly. Farkle and Lucas came to my room, when you asked us to go in there. Maya had sent them the same text that she sent me. Farkle and Lucas realized that there was a men's bathroom and a men's changing room in the locker room. All of us went to help Maya. We checked the women's bathroom and changing room. No one was there. Farkle checked the men's bathroom. He saw someone was in there. They had a huge brown sack. Farkle says the men's room has a window. We think that is how they snuck into the spa without being caught, and that is how they are going to make their get away. Farkle, Lucas, and Maya are getting ready to check the men's changing rooms. We think that is where she is. Dad, please come to us. We are scared and are afraid someone is waiting for us to start checking the stalls._

Cory put his phone back into his pocket. Katy had came up to the apartment after she got off work. Shawn came by the apartment because he was going on a date with Katy to the movies. He didn't want Katy and Topanga going down there because it sounded dangerous. His goal was to get Shawn and Tommy alone. Topanga and Tommy were telling Katy what Maya was doing. He didn't want to interrupt and he noticed Shawn was on the couch.

"Shawn, I'm going to go order a few pizzas from Papa Johns," lied Cory. "Would you go with me to help me pick them up. I'm going to have big order and I'm going to need someone to help me carry the pizza boxes."

"Sure," stated Shawn. "We'll be back in a minute."

"Okay," smiled Katy.

Cory and Shawn left the Matthews apartment. As soon they got in the elevator, Cory showed Shawn the text message.

"I was wondering if you were really going to get Pizzas," smirked Shawn. "You knew I had a date with Katy."

"Shawn, I'm sorry," apologized Cory. "The kids need help. It is dangerous to have Katy and Topanga go with us. I didn't want to give Tommy hope of finding Kimberly and then us not find her. If we find her, we will call him."

Cory and Shawn got off the elevator and went into the spa. Riley and Auggie were waiting for him. They were surprised that Cory wasn't mad. All of them went into the locker room and the rest of kids came over to them.

"We're going to split up," whispered Cory. "Riley and Auggie, you are going to be with me."

"Maya, Lucas, and Farkle, all you will be with me," whispered Shawn. "We'll check all of the changing rooms on the right side. Cory's team will check every room on the left side."

All of them began to check the rooms. They started starting with the rooms in the back of the changing room. Cory and Shawn stood in the hall to keep watch. Maya had a feeling that Kimberly would be in a room that would be towards the front. She walked down to the front of the changing rooms. She checked the first room on the left and no one was in there. Then she checked the first room on the left and the door was locked. Maya secretly had a lock picking kit in the front pocket of her back pack. She pulled it out and the door opened. Maya put the lock picking kit in her jeans pocket and opened the door.


	12. Top Secret Assignment

Auggie and Cory walked into the Matthews apartment. Cory noticed that Shawn had ordered several pizzas to cover up Cory's lie. Maya, Riley, Farkle, Lucas, Topanga, Kimberly, Katy, and Shawn were all sitting at the table.

"Dad, we saved you some pizza," stated Riley.

"Why isn't Tommy with you?" asked Kimberly.

"He's down in the lab," lied Cory. "He's decided that we are going to have a boys only slumber party. It's just me, Farkle, Lucas, Auggie, Shawn, and Tommy. No girls allowed."

"I'll pack him an over night bag," smiled Kimberly.

She got up and went over to their apartment and came back. Kimberly handed Cory the duffle.

"Cory, Katy and I have gotten an order for a party," stated Topanga. "We're going to be doing a lot of cooking tonight. Riley will be spending the night with Kimberly and Maya in Katy's and the Oliver's apartment."

Cory went quickly packed an over night bag for him and Auggie. Farkle's father brought Farkle and Lucas' duffle's to the Matthews apartment. After everyone settled, Riley grabbed her duffle and followed Maya and Kimberly to their apartment.

"I forgot to give you back your rings," gasped Maya.

She took off her necklace and slid the rings off the chains. Then she fastened her necklace back and put it on her dresser. After Maya put her necklace up, she gave Kimberly back her rings. Kimberly quickly put them back on her finger. Riley changed into a pink pajama set, Kimberly changed into a pink and white plaid pajama set, and Maya changed into a pair blue and yellow plaid pajama pants and a blue tee. All of them laid their sleeping bags on the floor.

Meanwhile, the boys, Cory, and Shawn were sitting in the lab. They were talking about a plan to rescue Tommy.

"We have all night to think of a plan," declared Cory.

"That's plenty of time," stated Farkle.

"No it's not!" confirmed Cory. "We have until tomorrow morning to get Tommy back. If Kimberly finds out we're in trouble."

"Cory, you should have stepped in, when Tommy thought Farkle was joking," whispered Shawn.

"I didn't know, until Auggie told me!" yelled Cory.

"OKAY THAT IS ENOUGH!" shouted Auggie. "WE HAVE ALL NIGHT TO THINK OF A PLAN. THE MORE WE ARGUE, THE LESS TIME WE WILL HAVE!"

"Auggie's right," smiled Shawn.

"Thank you, Shawn. I appreciate that someone is listening!" declared Auggie. "We have the black boxes, and I think there is something special about them. And I've noticed that they have a morpher inside. We can become rangers."

"My six year old son is a power ranger!" gasped Cory.

"I take karate, daddy! I've got six months until I'm seven," smiled Auggie. "I will do fine."

"Cory, let Auggie talk," whispered Shawn.

"I think we need a leader," suggested Lucas. "I think it should be someone who knows a lot about karate and defending themselves. I think Auggie should lead the team."

"I second that," smiled Farkle. "Any opposed?

"Me, I'm his father!" shouted Cory.

"Cory, we are running out of time! We need to take action quick!" demanded Shawn.

"Thank you," smiled Auggie. "I promise to be a good leader. I think we need to sneak in and get Mr. Oliver."

"What will we do, when we rescue him?" asked Cory. "He was beat up!"

"Daddy, does have a point!" stated Auggie. "We'll think of a plan about what do about Mr. Oliver's cuts, bruises, and scraps, when we rescue him."

"I think we should go down there and sneak him out," suggested Farkle. "Mr. Matthews and Shawn stay here. Lock the door, so no one can get in. We'll let you know when we get back."

Lucas, Farkle, and Auggie morphed into the red, blue, and green ranger. Auggie lead them outside and opened the trap door. They walked down the flight of stairs. They stopped when they got outside the throne room. Zedd was still sitting on his throne. Auggie noticed Tommy wasn't in there.

"He's not there," whispered Auggie. "They've taken him somewhere."

"Where?" asked Farkle.

"There's a hall in the throne room," whispered Auggie. "We just need to find a way to sneak past Zedd."

"I see a gold monkey in the throne room," stated Farkle.

"That's Goldar," answered Auggie. "Quite I hear them talking."

All of them got quiet so they could here Zedd and Goldar talk.

"Did you manage Tommy?" asked Zedd.

"Yes, Master," answered Goldar. "He's been put away for safe keeping."

"Where is he?" asked Zedd.

"He's in a cold, damp, and dark place," reassured Goldar. "I pitched him in the apartment's crawl space. He fell into a small room that is about the size of an underground cellar."

"He could crawl out," gasped Zedd.

"No he can't," promised Goldar. "There isn't anything for him to use. It's just an empty room. And no one can fit get down to help him. If they do they will stuck down there too."

"How'd you manage to get him in there?" asked Zedd. "I didn't hear him yell or see him to try to fight you. I thought he was chained to the wall in the dungeon."

"I used Chloroform to put him to sleep," answered Goldar. "Once he was asleep, I unchained him and carried him out to crawl space. The room that he is in is sound proof."

"That means no one will find him," smiled Zedd. "Let's turn in for the night."

Both of them walked through the hall that was in the throne room. The boys quickly went walked up the flight of stairs and shut the trap door behind them. They demorphed and went back to the lab.

"Well?" asked Cory. "Where's Tommy?"

"Goldar pitched him through the crawl space under the apartment," explained Auggie. "He fell into an empty room and can't climb out. It's sound proof and no one can hear him."

"That's just great!" declared Cory. "We're going to have to find something to help him climb out."

"And we're going to have to get him out before morning," added Shawn.

"We'll have to take him a change of clothes," said Auggie. "His clothes were shredded."

Cory opened up Tommy's over night bag and got out a pair of green pajamas and handed them to Auggie.

"Daddy, where's the crawl space?" asked Auggie.

"It's under the fire escape, that everyone uses to get up to Riley's room," answered Cory. "We'll have to take some first aide equipment too. And we're going to the mall."

"It's 10:00 PM!" gasped Lucas.

"The mall is opened until might night and it opens at 8:00 Monday through Saturday," explained Cory. "On Sunday, it opens at 1:00 PM."

"Why are we going to the mall?" asked Farkle.

"We're going to get the home depot store," said Cory. "Shawn, you stay here with Farkle and Lucas. We can't let Topanga, Katy, or Kimberly know what we are doing. When we get back we'll come get Tommy's clothes and the first aide kit."

Meanwhile, Kimberly, Maya, and Riley were sitting up watching TV.

"It's 10:15, we need to go to bed," stated Kimberly.

"We still haven't heard from uncle Tommy," declared Maya.

"There's no need," answered Kimberly.

"Aunt Kimberly, something is up," explained Maya. "Auggie told Mr. Matthews that Tommy went into the spas's bathroom to check to see if someone was hiding in there. He didn't come out."

"Auggie and dad went in there," added Riley. "They didn't come out for awhile. When they came back to the apartment, they said Tommy wanted a boys only sleep over in lab."

"I wondered why he didn't come up to the apartment,"replied Kimberly. "We'll give Tommy alittle while to call. If he doesn't call by midnight the three of us will go look for him."

"That mean's we get to miss school," gasped Maya. "We didn't have school because they last two days state tournament went to watch the football team play at the semi-finals."


	13. Distractions

Down in the underground room, Tommy was just beginning to wake up. He noticed he was laying on a cold floor. The only light that was in the room was the light from street lights. Tommy stood up and began to walk around. There was no furniture in the room. All there was were pipes, and furnace. All he remembered was his encounter with Goldar.

 **Flash Back**

 _Tommy woke up and noticed he couldn't get up. His hands were tied behind his back and his ankles were tied together. He was laying on a cold floor. The last thing he remembered was getting beat up by Zedd. He realized Zedd must have brought him to the place that he was currently at. Goldar walked in and had piece of cloth in his hand. He put Tommy on his back and cover his face with the cloth. Tommy quickly went to sleep._

 **End of Flash Back**

Tommy realized after he was asleep, Goldar must have cut him free after he passed out. And Goldar was the one that probably brought him to that underground room. He had no idea how he was going to get out, because the crawl space was way up high. The room was really cold and he didn't have anything to help keep him warm. He sat against the wall and wondered how long he'd be down there.

Meanwhile, Auggie and Cory had got back from the mall. They had purchased several rope ladders and things to install them with. Shawn and Cory were reading how to install the rope ladders. The directions were hard and they had been trying interrupt what the directions meant for two hours. But, they ended up falling asleep. Lucas, Farkle, and Auggie were fast asleep. All of them were sleeping on folding cots. They were unaware Maya, Riley, and Kimberly suspected that something was up. Back up in the apartment, all of them were sleeping on the floor in their sleeping bags. Maya was laying next to a vent and woke up. She thought that she had heard some one yell or heard some type of noise. The alarm clock went off and Kimberly and Riley got up.

"Aunt Kimberly, I though I heard someone try to yell through the vent or make a noise," stated Maya. "I think someone may be under the apartment."

"Maya, that's ridiculous," answered Kimberly. "No one would be down there. Besides there's nothing but the furnace and pipes. That room is empty and there's no furniture down there."

"How do you know?" asked Maya.

"A few years ago, it was really cold and they were calling for snow. Everyone was afraid the pipes would bust. Tommy, Cory, and some of the other people who live in this apartment went through the crawl space and wrapped the pipes," answered Kimberly. "They had to put a ladder down there so they could climb down there."

Maya went into her room and opened her closet. She got out jeans, a light blue tee shirt, and a grey pullover sweater with yellows stripes. After she got her clothes out, she went into the bathroom, took a shower, brushed her teeth, and got dressed. Riley got out a pink polo, jeans, and grey sweater. After she cleaned up, she met Maya in the living room. Both of them went to the Matthews apartment for breakfast.

After the girls left, Kimberly went into her bedroom and opened her closet. She realized that Maya was right about trying to look good to teach gym. Kimberly decided that she needed to dress different. She got out jeans, a soild pale pink tee, and a pink and white plaid shirt. Kimberly went to the Matthews apartment and saw Cory, Shawn, the boys, and the girls were eating breakfast.

"Where's Tommy?" asked Kimberly.

"He isn't feeling well," stated Shawn. "When we got down stairs to the lab last night he was laying on the pull out bed."

"Is he sick?" questioned Kimberly. "Do I need to stay home with him?"

"He said go on to school," lied Shawn. "Right, Katy?"

"Yes, he did," Katy said nervously.

"Why was he laying on the pull out bed for?" asked Kimberly. "Did he get hurt or something?"

"He participated in a karate tournament yesterday afternoon," added Shawn. "And someone finally defeated him."

"Is he hurt?" Kimberly said angrily.

"No, he just has sore muscles," replied Shawn.

"So, it's only sore muscles?" asked Kimberly. "He doesn't have any cuts or bruises, does he?"

"A few," replied Katy. "And two black eyes."

"They aren't all over his body, are they?" asked Kimberly. "How'd he get the black eyes?"

"Someone punched him in the eyes," answered Cory.

"So, it's nothing sever?" questioned Kimberly.

"No," answered Cory. "He just wanted to take the day off to rest."

"Okay, if there is nothing wrong, I'll go on to school," stated Kimberly. "I can drive myself."

"Aunt Kimberly, would you walk to school with me and Riley?" asked Maya. "It's only a five to ten minute walk."

Kimberly's face lit up. She never thought Maya would become friends with her so quick. It had only been one day, since they made up. They had their first all girls sleepover and now Maya wanted her to walk to school with her and Riley.

"Maya, I'd love to!" smiled Kimberly.

She quickly got up and followed Riley and Maya out the door.

"I never thought I'd see the day where Kimberly and Maya would be friends," smiled Katy. "And I never thought it would all happen in one day."

"Well it did," stated Cory.

"Cory, we have one problem," interrupted Shawn. "What are we going to do about Tommy?"

"She's going to see him sooner or later," informed Katy. "Where is he now?"

"Down stairs in the lab," answered Shawn. "He was beat up pretty good."

"He asked that she did know about what really happened," declared Auggie. "We need to honor his request."

"Auggie, Kimberly is married to him," explained Topanga. "She's eventually going see what he looks like."

"We cleaned him up after we rescued him last night," stated Farkle. "He's going to be out of school for a few days."

A smile appeared on Cory's face. He thought of an idea.

"Tommy, asked that she doesn't see what he looks like for a few days," smiled Cory. "I'll tell Kimberly at school today, that Tommy and I have a school meeting and have to go out of town for a few days. I'll stay down in the basement with him for a few days."

"Cory, I don't know about this," warned Topanga.

"I have to agree with Topanga," declared Katy.

"Cory, they do have a point," added Shawn.

"I know what I'm doing," persuaded Cory. "I'm doing a project today. It's going to be on forgiveness and I'm going to have my class write a letter to someone they want to forgive. Kimberly will find out and write me a letter and forgive me."


	14. Forgivness Project

In Cory's class, they were studying the Civil War. Cory told the class wars start when people are mad at each other. He handed them colored papers and envelopes.

"I'd like for you to write a letter to someone in your life that you want to forgive," stated Cory.

Riley couldn't decided who she want to write a letter to. She was still holding hard feelings towards Auggie because he bit the face off of her stuffed bear. And she had hard feeling about Lucas kissing Maya in Texas. Maya didn't have anyone one in her life that she wanted to forgive. She had already forgiven Kimberly. So, that meant she didn't have to the assignment.

"Maya, is there anyone in your life you want to forgive?" asked Cory.

"No," answered Maya.

"Maybe you could forgive your father for leaving," suggested Lucas.

At lunch, Riley and Maya talked about the project.

"I'm going to write to Auggie and forgive him for biting the head off of my bear," confirmed Riley.

"I'm going shopping with Kimberly after school," stated Maya. "We're going to help her pick out some new clothes. Want to come?"

"I can't," answered Riley. "I've started taking karate lessons."

"Riley, I hope they go well," answered Maya.

"And I hope you enjoy your shopping trip with Kimberly," stated Riley.

The next few hours went by very slow. Maya was thinking about going shopping with Kimberly. Finally, the last two class periods were over. Maya went down to the gym to meet Kimberly. She was putting things up for the day.

"I'm here," stated Maya. "When are we leaving?"

"Right now," answered Kimberly.

She grabbed her purse and they walked about of the school. Both of them took a five minute walk to the mall. When they went to the mall, they went straight to JC Penny.

"Maya, I'll let you help me pick out some clothes," said Kimberly. "You were right, I need to dress different."

"One time Shawn told me that and I cried. No one had never cared enough to say that to me," replied Maya. "He took me to the mall and bought me new clothes."

"That was really nice," added Kimberly.

"After he bought me the new clothes, a girl who he used to date showed up," explained Maya. " Her name was Angela. I was relieved when they didn't go back together. That's when he started dating my mom. I was so happy, when he asked her to go out on a date. They've dating since August or September."

"While we are talking about Shawn, what type of clothes did he buy you?" asked Kimberly.

"Jeans that didn't holes in them, new tops, shoes, some skirts, some shoes, and sweaters," answered Maya. "And he bought me this necklace I often."

"I've always wondered why you wore the chocker necklace with the dangling beads all the time," smiled Kimberly. "The day you rescued me you were wearing a tear drop necklace."

"That one of other favorite necklaces, Riley and her family gave it to me for Christmas last year," answered Maya.

"Maya, I'd like for you to help me pick out new shirts, skirts, pants, dresses, sweaters, and shoes," asked Kimberly.

"I can do that," smiled Maya.

Maya went over to the women's shirts and picked out a soild pink tee shirt with a V-neck, a pink polo, a luau pink button down shirt, a pink lace tiered tank top, a pink twisted neck blouse, a pink and black plaid button down long sleeve shirt, a pink and white checked shirt, a pink V-neck fleece pullover, a pink cardigan, and a pink cowlneck sleeveless blouse.

Kimberly looking at skirts. She picked out a pink belted skirt and a pink lace skirt. Then she met Maya over at the pants and carpi section. She saw all of the tops Maya picked out. Kimberly was pleased with all of them. The picked out a pair of pink leggings, a pair black leggings with pink flowers, pink capris, a pair of pink knee length denim shorts, two pairs of denim shorts, two pairs of khaki shorts, several pairs of jeans, several pairs of khaki pants, pink tea rose Bermuda shorts, a denim skirt, pink satin cropped pants, and light pink coral twill shorts.

They went to the dress department and picked out a pink sleeveless knee length dress, a pink sleeveless sheath dress with white dots, a pink sequin strapless dress, a pink off the shoulders lace sheath dress, and a pink sweater dress. Maya went over the jackets and blazer section. She picked out a pink sateen jacket, a pink one button blazer jacket, a pink fleece jacket, a pink coat, a light pink raincoat, and a pink velour tracksuit. Both of them went to the shoes department and picked out a few pairs of tennis shoes, some sandals, two pairs of heels, and two pairs of dress shoes. Finally, they were ready to check out. Once they checked out, Kimberly called Katy to come get them since they had a lot of shopping bags.

While they were waiting, Maya told Kimberly about the assignment that Cory gave them in class.

"Mr. Matthews gave us a stupid assignment," explained Maya. "We are studying the civil war. He says wars break out when people are mad at each other. Then he started talking about forgiveness. We have to write a letter to someone in our life and forgive them. Since we've made up and became friends, I don't have anyone to forgive. Riley and Lucas said it was about time that I forgive Kermit for leaving."

"I like the idea," admitted Kimberly.

"I have nothing to say to him," stated Maya. "He left when I was five. I haven't seen or heard from him in nine years."

"How do you feel about him leaving?" asked Kimberly.

"I have angry feelings towards him because I don't know why he left," admitted Maya. "I'd like to know why he left so I don't feel angry any more. I've always wondered if I did something to make him leave. Kimberly, if I did something to make him leave, I'd like to know what I did. If I didn't do anything, I want to know why he left."

"Maya, what you said is prefect," smiled Kimberly. "You can write the letter while we're waiting for Katy."

Maya opened her book bag and got out her history note book and a pencil. She started writing her rough draft. After she finished, she handed the note book to Kimberly. She read what Maya wrote.

 _Kermit,_

 _In school, I've been learning about forgiveness. What you did has caused me to have a lot of angry feeling inside of me. I don't want to be angry any more. Why did you leave? Did I do something? Make me understand what I did._

 _Your daughter,_

 _Maya_

"I think that's a good letter," said Kimberly. "You said it perfectly."

Maya got out the pink sheet of paper and pink envelope. She also got out a pen and started to write her letter. After she was done, she put everything back in her book bag.

"What do you have to do with the letter after you write it?" asked Kimberly.

"We are suppose to give the letter to that person," answered Maya. "I don't know how to get it to him. He has another family and lives in Philadelphia. I don't have his address."

"We can look it up," suggested Kimberly. "Or we could call Amy and Alan? They have a phone book."

"I will call Amy and Alan," stated Maya.

She pulled out her cell phone and called Cory's parents. Amy answered the phone.

"Amy, this is Maya," said Maya. "You met me last year at Christmas."

"I remember you. You are Riley's best friend," replied Amy. "What can I do for you?"

"In school your son gave us a forgiveness project," explained Maya. "We had to write a letter to someone in our life we wanted to forgive. And we have to give them the letter. I have to mail mine. Could you look up Kermit Clutter bucket and give me his address?"

Amy got out the phone book and looked up Maya's father. His address was listed in the phone book and she gave Maya the address. Maya quickly addressed her envelope and thanked Amy for giving her the address. Then they got off the phone.

"Kimberly, I don't have a stamp," gasped Maya.

"I've got some in my purse," replied Kimberly.

She reached into her purse and got out some stamps. They put a stamp on the envelope. There was a post office next to the mall and Maya went over to the post office. She quickly mailed the letter and quickly went back to the mall.

"Did you mail the letter?" asked Kimberly.

"Yes, I did," answered Maya. "Don't tell my mom about the assignment."

"Don't worry, I won't. I don't think he'd come all the way here," stated Kimberly. "If you hear back from him, it will probably be a letter. Tommy and I check the mall all the time. We'll make sure Katy doesn't see his letter if he sends one."

Katy pulled up outside the mall and she walked in to help Kimberly carry her bags out to the car. Kimberly and Maya got in the car and Katy drove them back to the apartment.


	15. Tommy Gets Busted

When Katy drove them back the apartment, she helped Kimberly carry all of her new stuff up to the apartment. Maya saw Topanga and Cory in Topanga's restaurant. Shawn was with Auggie, Riley, Lucas, and Farkle at karate practice.

"Mr. Matthews, I did the assignment," stated Maya.

"I knew you'd find someone to forgive," smiled Cory.

"How's Uncle Tommy?" asked Maya.

"He's down stairs in the lab," whispered Cory. "Follow me."

Maya followed Cory into the storage room and he opened the door leading to the basement. After both of them went through the door, Cory shut it behind him. They walked down a small flight of stairs and walked into the lab. It was the second time that Maya was in the lab. She noticed there was a bathroom, a private bedroom, a pull out bed, a couch, an arm chair, a small kitchen, and a small closet.

"Tommy is in the private bedroom," said Cory. "I'm going to warn you he got beat up by Zedd. He was under the apartment in a small cellar. Goldar opened the crawl space and pitched him out. Shawn and I got a rope latter last night. We installed it long enough for Tommy to get out."

"I thought I heard someone trying to yell," admitted Maya. "I was laying next to the vent and I heard a noise."

"It was your uncle," stated Cory. "He was yelling for hours. We got him out of there this morning. Shawn and I cleaned him up bandaged him up. He's got cuts all over his body. And two black eyes."

"I figured that," gasped Maya.

She followed Cory to the private bed room and he opened the door. Maya walked in the room and saw Tommy laying on the bed. He was in a pair of black pajama shorts. His whole chest was bandaged, and his legs had bandages on them, his arms were bandaged, and his hands had band aides on them. His feet weren't bandaged up. He had an ice pack on his head because he had a concussion. Maya noticed that he had two black eyes. But, they weren't as bad as she thought. All of the swelling was gone. His face looked fine.

"Cory, she doesn't know, does she?" asked Tommy.

"No, we told Kim you went to a karate tournament and got hurt," replied Cory. "She bought it."

"I'm only going to be down here two more days," stated Tommy. "By then I should be in better shape."

"Let me see your chest," asked Maya.

Tommy took off his bandages and showed her his chest. His chest looked really good, other than it was bruised all over. He showed her his arms and legs. Most of the scraps and cuts were healed up.

"What are we going to do about Aunt Kimberly?" asked Maya. "She'll freak."

"I'll just wear long sleeves and change clothes in the bathroom," smiled Tommy. "She won't notice a thing"

"Tommy, she's going to expect to have you back in the apartment tonight," warned Cory. "If you aren't there tonight, she'll come down here."

Tommy got up and got out a pair jeans and a black long sleeve tee shirt. He went into the bathroom and got dressed. Then he went up to the restaurant. He saw Kimberly was waiting for him.

"You were in the lab all day," declared Kimberly. "Are you feeling better? I've noticed that you're eyes don't look as bad as I thought."

"I'm better," lied Tommy. "My muscles are just sore and I have some scraps and cuts on my body."

"That's all?" asked Kimberly. "You didn't have to get stitches or anything like that did you? If you did, you'd tell me. Wouldn't you?"

"Yes, I'd tell you if I did," promised Tommy.

"Maya and Riley spent the night with me last night," smiled Kimberly. "This morning I walked to school with Riley and Maya. After school, Maya went shopping to help me pick out clothes."

"We had a good time," interrupted Maya. "I wish you could have been there."

"You and Kim need time alone to bond," replied Tommy.

"Maya, I forgot to tell you, that I won't be teaching at John Quincy Middle School next year," explained Kimberly. " I'm going to be at Abigail Adams High School next year."

"You're moving up with us?!" cried Maya. "When did this happen?"

"It happened last week," explained Kimberly. "I got a call from the principal and was asked if I wanted the position. I took it. Also I'm working on my rank 1 degree and I'll be finishing at the end of the semester. I'll be able to teach English and Math."

"So what are you going to teach next year?" asked Maya.

"I can teach high school math, English, science, and health/ PE," answered Kimberly. "I'm teaching one English class, one math class, and the rest of the day I'll be teaching health and PE."

"In coming Freshmen have to take health and PE!" gasped Maya. "You'll be one of my teachers! There will be a teacher I know at school! Next year, we have to take English, Pre-Algebra, Science, history, health/ PE and we get two electives. I'm taking art, but I haven't decided what my other elective will be."

"I forgot that the teachers can have a student aide," stated Kimberly. "Every year, a student can be an aide if they have all of their credits that they need from the previous years. The only way a Freshman can be an aide is if a teacher says they were a good student in middle school. I was wondering if you'd be one of my student aides. You'd be my aide during my planning period. You'd help me grade papers and run errands for me."

"I'd love that!" cried Maya.

"Kim will teach one gymnastic class," said Tommy. "She won't be a cheer leading coach or a swim team coach. They've already got coaches for those teams."

Maya followed Kimberly and Tommy up to the apartment. Tommy cooked dinner and they went to bed. The next mornining to the alarm clock went off at 6:00, Tommy woke up to get his shower. He opened the closet and got out a pair of grey dress pants, a black tee, a tan shirt, and a red tie. Tommy took his clothes to the bath room. He got out his robe, a towel, shower gel, shampoo, and bath sponge.

Meanwhile, Kimberly woke up and saw it was 6:30, she had over slept. She quickly went to the closet and got out the first thing she saw, which was a solid pink tee and jeans. They had to be at school by 7:30. Maya came out of her room. She had already taken her shower and gotten dressed; she was in jeans, a solid light blue tee, and yellows button down sweater.

"Aunt Kimberly, will you walk to school with me again?" asked Maya. "I'm going to Riley's for breakfast. Topanga's making biscuits and hash browns. Will go eat breakfast with me?"

"I'd love too!" smiled Kimberly. "I over slept and I'm going to have to get my shower."

"Uncle Tommy, was getting ready to take his shower," stated Maya.

"I'll just take a quick shower with him," replied Kimberly.

Maya knocked on the door. Tommy came to the door, he was in his bathrobe.

"Tommy, I over slept. Can I please take my shower with you," asked Kimberly. "I'm going to be late. I've promised to go to the Matthews to eat breakfast with Maya and I'm going to walk to school with her."

"Sure," Tommy said nervously. "Come on in."

"I'll be out in five minutes," stated Kimberly.

"I'll wait for you in the kitchen," answered Maya.

Kimberly went in the bathroom and shut the door. She got out of her pajamas, grabbed a bath sponge, and got in the shower. Tommy quickly got in the shower and started to wash off. Kimberly was standing next to him. She was washing off. Tommy quickly washed his hair and was about to get out.

"Tommy, would you please help me with my hair?" asked Kimberly. "I don't want to keep Maya waiting."

Tommy grabbed the shampoo and started to wash her hair. So far, Kimberly didn't see that his chest was bruised. Once Tommy got the shampoo in Kimberly's hair, he got out.

"Tommy, I've got soap in my eyes," said Kimberly. "Please hand me a wash cloth."

He wrapped a towel around his waist and handed her a wash cloth. Kimberly wiped her eyes with the wash cloth. She was finished washing her hair and turned the shower off. Kimberly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her and got out of the shower. Tommy was shaving and brushing his teeth. She noticed that Tommy's chest looked darker.

"Tommy, what's wrong with your chest?" asked Kimberly.

"Nothing," lied Tommy.

"It's black and blue," stated Kimberly." I see it in the mirror."

He turned around and Kimberly saw his chest was bruised all over and he had several cuts.

"What happened to your chest?" gasped Kimberly. "It looks like you've been beat up. What happened?"

Tommy's mouth dropped because she saw his chest.

"The girls said Farkle told you there was a person in a black robe and a mask in the spa the other day," explained Kimberly. "They said you didn't believe Farkle and you went in the bathroom and never came out! You didn't go to no karate match!"

"I can explain," cried Tommy. "That's what happened. The person who beat me up was Zedd and Goldar threw in the crawl space under the apartment."

He said too much. Kimberly fainted as soon as she heard Zedd and Goldar were back.


	16. A Lot of Explainning

Maya heard a loud crash in the bathroom. She ran into the bathroom and saw Kimberly was on the floor.

"What happened!?" cried Maya.

"Kim saw my chest," explained Tommy. "She found out about me getting beat up by Zedd in the bathroom. And about Goldar throwing me through the crawl space."

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Maya.

"She should be," stated Tommy. "However, she hit her head really hard. She's got a knot on her head. I don't think she should go to school today. I don't have a sub to watch my class. We were going to dissect frogs today. I have to be at school to get things ready."

"I'll stay home with her," suggested Maya. "I've only missed one day of school this year."

"I don't know?" answered Tommy. "You'll be with her all day. Maya, you were looking forward to about going on the field trip to the art museum today."

"Uncle Tommy, I won't have homework today," declared Maya. "You won't have to worry about getting my home work. All you'll have to do is get a sub for Kimberly."

"I guess, I can do that," smiled Tommy. " Both of you have started to get a long so well all of a sudden."

Maya pulled out her cell phone. And sent Riley a text. Riley was waiting for Maya to come over for breakfast and she was late. She heard her cell ring and saw she had text from Maya.

 _Could you bring breakfast over to my apartment. Kimberly fainted after she learned about what really happened to Tommy. She hit her head and has knot on her head. Uncle Tommy is letting me stay home with her. We're going to the art museum and I won't have homework._

"Mom, I'm taking a few plates over to Maya's apartment," explained Riley. "Kimberly found out what really happened to Tommy. She fainted and hit her head. Maya is going to stay home with her today."

"Sure, I'll get a tray," smiled Topanga.

"Dad, we're going to the art museum today. I won't have any home work. Can I go over to Maya's and help her take care of Kimberly today?" asked Riley.

"I don't have a problem with it," answered Cory. "Go ahead. Katy will be down stairs working in the shop. Topanga doesn't have court today and she'll be helping Katy."

Topanga got a tray and helped Riley carry the plates over to Maya's apartment. Tommy was already dressed and getting ready to leave.

"My mom sent you over breakfast," said Riley. "I'm also going to stay and help Maya with Kim."

"Thank you," smiled Tommy. "Your dad called me and told me that you were wanting to help Maya. I'll eat my breakfast on the way to school. I'm riding to school with Cory today. Kim is in the bed room laying down."

Tommy took his plate, grabbed a bottle of juice and left. Riley went into Tommy and Kimberly's bedroom. Kimberly was in a pink night gown and she was under the covers. Maya had propped the pillows up for her.

"Hey Riley, go get me an ice pack," requested Maya.

"Okay," smiled Riley. "I've got breakfast for you two. I've already ate breakfast at home."

Riley went into the kitchen and got out an ice pack out of the freezer. She put it on the breakfast tray and then she got out two bottles of juice. Riley carried the tray into Tommy and Kimberly's bed room. She handed Maya the ice pack. Maya put it on Kimberly's head. Riley noticed that Kimberly was still asleep.

"Thanks for helping me take care of Kimberly," said Maya.

Maya started to eat her breakfast.

"Maya, the boys are power rangers," admitted Riley. "So am I. I'm the pink ranger. That is why I started karate lessons. Zedd and Goldar are back."

"I already know," answered Maya. "My uncle told me. But, he didn't tell me you were rangers."

"The morphers are in the black box," confirmed Riley.

"That must mean I'm a ranger!" gasped Maya.

She quickly ate her breakfast and went into her room. Maya got out the black box with the yellow samurai symbol. She went back into Kimberly's bedroom. Riley was sitting in the arm chair. She quickly opened the box and found a morpher inside.

"I'M THE YELLOW RANGER!" shouted Maya.

"What's all this about the yellow ranger?" Kimberly asked in a tired voice.

"How are you feeling?" asked Maya.

"Okay," answered Kimberly. "But, my head hurts. I can't believe he didn't tell me what really happened. Where is he know?"

"He went to school," answered Riley.

"I didn't call and get a sub," gasped Kimberly.

"I've already done it," stated Maya. "It's taken care of. I told Uncle Tommy that I'd go stay home and take care of you."

"But, you've got that trip to the art museum!" said Kimberly. "You've been looking forward to it for weeks."

"I know," answered Maya. "But, I felt like my best friend ... I mean I wanted to stay with you."

Maya couldn't believe that she told Kimberly that she was her best friend. It was true, but Maya didn't want her to know it. Her face turned bright red because she admitted her secret. The only other person who knew Kimberly was her best friend was Riley. Kimberly sat up and started to eat her breakfast. She noticed Maya's face was red.

"Maya you revealed your secret!" gasped Riley.

"What secret?" asked Kimberly.

"It's nothing," lied Maya.

"I'll tell you," smiled Riley. " Maya told me at lunch yesterday that you were her..."

"Don't even think about it!" threatened Maya.

"I'm her what?" asked Kimberly. "What did she say?"

"She says you're her best friend," smirked Riley.

"I told you not to tell," Maya said angrily.

"Since when I have been her best friend?" gasped Kimberly.

"Ever since you both agreed to give each other a second chance," finished Riley. "Maya said that she can trust you with her secrets, she enjoyed the sleep over we had the other night, and she was looking forward to going shopping with you yesterday. And she also says she thinks that she is closer to you than she is with Mr. Oliver."

"I thought that I told you not to tell her that I feel like I'm closer to Kimberly," gasped Maya. "I don't want to hurt Uncle Tommy."

"Maya, I won't say a word," promised Kimberly. "I can't believe you feel like we have a good relationship. I've wanted this to happen for a long time."

"But, we've only been friends for a few days," explained Maya. "I didn't want you to think that I was crazy because we became friends quickly."

"I've felt the same way about you," admitted Kimberly. "I didn't want you to know it for a while either. I finally got what I've wanting for nine years. But, I always thought Riley was your best friend."

"You can have more than one," said Maya.

"Maya, I consider both of you as my friends," smiled Kimberly.

"I though Uncle Tommy was your best friend?" asked Maya.

"He is," answered Kimberly. "But, he doesn't like to go shopping with me or go the spas with me. Now, I've got two people who I can do those things with."

"Some time, will you go to the art museum with me and Riley?" asked Maya.

"I'd love to do that with you two," answered Kimberly. "We can do that over Christmas break."

"I heard you did the forgiveness assignment," stated Riley. "I heard you mailed the letter to Kermit."

"He never wrote back," answered Maya.

"Maybe, its for the best," interrupted Kimberly. "I don't think he's changed to much."

"What do you mean?" asked Maya.

"If I tell you this, will you promise not to tell anyone?" asked Kimberly.

"I promise," answered Riley.

"I won't tell anyone," promised Maya.

"Maya, do you remember finding me in the men's changing room the other day?" asked Kimberly.

"Yes," replied Maya. "I have been wondering why you were in there in the first place."

"When I went into the room with the hydro tub, someone came in and knocked down," explained Kimberly. "They pinned me down and tied my hands behind my back. Then my ankles were tied together. They sat me against the wall and I recognized who it was."

"Who was it?" asked Maya.

"It was Kermit Clutter bucket," admitted Kimberly.

"No way!" gasped Riley. "I though he has another family."

"I don't know if he does or not," answered Kimberly. "He said after he left Katy he was looking for me. Even though I'm married to Tommy, he still wants me. I told him that Tommy and I were helping Katy raise Maya."

"What did he say?" asked Maya.

"He said he knew that I never told you that he was the one who beat me up in Florida," sobbed Kimberly. "That's why I'd never tell you what happened in Florida. I thought you'd blame me for your parents splitting up."

Maya crawled in bed with Kimberly and wrapped an arm around her.

"Kimberly, I'd never blame you for that," reassured Maya. "It's not your fault. What else happened?"

"He said that he knew that Katy protected him from you," admitted Kimberly. "She never told you that he was the one who left her."

"Does mom know you were going to tell me this?" asked Maya.

"She does," admitted Kimberly. "We had a talk and I told her I thought it was time you learned the truth. But, I didn't tell her that I saw Kermit the other day. You and Riley are the only ones I've told. I don't even want Tommy to know. He'd never believe it."

"I can see why," stated Maya. "I believe what you are saying, but I am stunned to know he was the one who hid you in the else happened?"

"Kermit used a piece of cloth to gag me," answered Kimberly. "He carried me out of the room with hydro tub and carried me into the locker room. Kermit opened my locker and then he took my rings off my finger and threw them on the floor. He carried me into the men's changing room area."

"What else happened?" asked Riley.

"He took me to the first changing room on the left side," replied Kimberly. "He sat me against the wall, locked the door, and left."

"When we came to look for you, Farkle said there was person in a mask and robe hiding in the bathroom," added Riley. "He said they had huge thick brown cloth bag."

"Kermit never had a sack or wore a mask or robe," replied Kimberly.

"But, Tommy got beat up by someone in the bathroom. They were wearing a robe and a mask. Auggie said they put Tommy in the sack," explained Riley. "They took Tommy through the trap doors. Dad and Auggie followed and Zedd took of the robe and mask."

"Riley, that's something we may never know," stated Maya. "I doubt Kermit would stay around too long."

"I'd have to agree with Maya on that," admitted Kimberly. "He probably got scared and left."

"This morning you over slept," pointed out Maya. "Didn't you sleep?"

"I was awake because I knew I was going to have to tell you truth soon," replied Kimberly. "Maya, I didn't know how well you'd take it."

"Kimberly, I never hold that against you," declared Maya. "Thank you for telling me."

"You're welcome," smiled Kimberly.

She pulled Maya into a hug.

"Maya, I love you so much, "said Kimberly. "I'm glad you and Riley are my best friends."

"Aunt Kimberly, I love you too," smiled Maya.

"You don't have to call me "Aunt Kimberly", you can just call me Kimberly," answered Kimberly.

"Do you think need some rest?" asked Riley. "Kimberly, you didn't get enough sleep last night."

"Lately, its been hard to sleep," admitted Kimberly. "Tommy, knows that I've been having trouble sleeping ever since the incident at the spa. I didn't tell him it was Kermit who restrained me. I told him it was the person in the robe and mask."

"Did he believe it?" asked Riley.

"Yes, he did," answered Kimberly. "If Tommy isn't in bed with me, I can't sleep."

"Kimberly, I didn't sleep much last night either," admitted Maya. "I was excited about the trip to the art museum. So, I stay up until 1:30 this morning. I was doing an assignment for art. I'll laid down with you."

"I didn't sleep either," admitted Riley. "I was up late because I was excited about the trip to the museum. I was reading comic books, until 3:30 this morning. I'm tired too."

"Riley, you can help me with Kimberly," smiled Maya. "If she's got both of us with her, maybe she can sleep."

Riley kicked off her shoes and crawled in the bed. Maya was on the left side and Riley was on the right side. Kimberly was in the middle. Her head was laying against the propped up pillows. Maya got up long enough to go get her yellow fleece blanket and the purple fleece blanket that Riley liked to use. She came back into the room and turned the lights out. Maya handed Riley the purple blanket. Riley covered up with it and rested her head against Kimberly's right shoulder. Maya covered up with the yellow blanket and rested her head against Kimberly's left shoulder. Kimberly wrapped an arm around both of the girls and held them close. She noticed Riley and Maya were already asleep. Kimberly rested her head on top of Maya's and fell asleep.

All of them slept peacefully for next few hours. At 3:15, Cory and Tommy got home from school.

"I appreciate the girls staying with Kim," stated Tommy. "Thanks for letting Riley help Maya out."

"Your welcome," smiled Cory. "She loves your wife so much."

Tommy and Cory walked into the Hart and Oliver apartment. The living room light was on, but Kimberly, Maya, and Riley weren't in there. Tommy walked through the apartment to find them. He walked into his bedroom and saw all three of them asleep.

"Cory, you have to see this," smiled Tommy.

Cory walked into the bedroom. He saw Riley and Maya laying next to Kimberly. Maya was on the left and Riley was on the right. Kimberly still had her arms wrapped around both of them. All of them were smiling and were sound asleep.

"This is so precious," stated Tommy. "I wish they could see this."

"Take a pick of this on your iPhone," suggested Cory. "That's what I'm going to do."

Tommy turned on the lights and hoped none of them would wake up, until they took a picture. Cory had already taken two pictures. After Tommy turned on the lights, he took a few pictures on his iPhone. Cory took a few more. He woke Riley up and they went home. Riley pulled out her cell phone and took a picture of Kimberly and Maya. Cory sent Maya, Riley, and Kimberly the pictures by text messaging. Tommy did the same. Riley also sent Maya and Kimberly a picture by sending it by a text message. Maya and Kimberly continued to sleep for the next hour. Tommy told them to look at their phones. Both of them really liked the pictures.


	17. The Big Art Assignment

People can use art to express themselves in various ways. In Ms. Kossal's class, there were a lot of art projects displayed in the room. There were abstract paintings, contemporary paintings, drawings, ceramics, and pottery all over the room.

"Class, I'm going to go on and tell you what our final exam is," stated Ms. Kossal.

"Please no art history," remarked Maya.

"Maya, it isn't going to be book work," reassured Ms. Kossal. " You know I'm against book work."

"The assignment is due on the last day before Christmas," explained Ms. Kossal. "You will only be allowed to work on it in my class. All of you have to do some paintings. I'm giving you two paintings to do. One of them can be of what ever you want."

"What's the other one?" asked Farkle.

"This one is going to be interesting," stated Mrs. Kossal. "We all have people in our life that we care about. I heard that you all are doing a project in health class on relationships. I want you to bring in a picture of you and the people you want to improve your relationship with. When you bring the picture, you're going to do a painting of it."

"Ms. Kossal, you know none of us can draw actual people," stated Maya.

"Maya, I don't expect that," answered Ms. Kossal. "You're going to turn that picture into a work of art. It can be an abstract painting, a cartoon version of the picture, or whatever you want. After you finish the painting, you've got a writing assignment to do. You had to write about why you wanted to improve the relationship with that person. I want you to write another piece. I would like for you to write about what your relationship is like with that person now. And I'm going to give your writing assignment and the painting to Mrs. Oliver. She was the one who gave me the idea for the second painting."

"Ms. Kossal, if we have a piece of art we've started at home, can we bringing it in and finish it here?" asked Maya.

"I don't have a problem with that," smiled Ms. Kossal.

Riley was sitting next to Maya. She pulled out a drawing that she had started at home. Maya had drawn the pink mighty morphin ranger, the green mighty morphin ranger, the white mighty morphin ranger, and red zeo ranger, the red turbo ranger and the black dino thunder ranger.

"I don't see the pink dino thunder ranger," whispered Riley.

"I'm not going to forget that," answered Maya. "I'm going to draw us, Farkle, Lucas, and Auggie in our ranger forms."

"What are you going to do?" asked Riley.

"I'm going to the blue, red, and green samurai rangers in the middle of the page. At the top of the page I'm going to draw the helmets of pink mighty morphin ranger, the green mighty morphin ranger and the white mighty morphin ranger," explained Maya."At the bottom I'm going to draw the helmets of the red zeo ranger, the red turbo ranger, and the black dino thunder ranger. Towards the front I'm going to draw the pink dino thunder ranger standing next to the pink samurai ranger and the yellow samurai ranger."

Maya got a piece of paper. At the top she drew the helmets of the pink, green, and white ranger. At the bottom she drew the helmets of the red zeo ranger, the red turbo ranger, and black dino thunder ranger. She drew the red, blue, and green samurai rangers in the middle ground. Maya drew the yellow samurai ranger, the pink dino thunder ranger, and the pink samurai ranger in the foreground. The two pink rangers and the yellow ranger were drawn bigger.

Riley's eyes lit up, after Maya finished redrawing the picture. Ms. Kossal was walking around the room to make sure everyone was doing their assignment. She stopped when she saw Maya's finished drawing of power rangers.

"Maya, I honestly don't know what to say about this!" cried Ms. Kossal.

"You don't like it?" gasped Maya.

"I love it," answered Ms. Kossal. "You've got to use this for the drawing for an assignment!"

"Okay, I want to you use it for the art project that you are having us do," smiled Maya. "Ms. Kossal, can I see you out in the hall? There's something I want to request."

Ms. Kossal and Maya stepped out into the hall.

"What were you wanting to ask me?" asked Ms. Kossal.

"If possiable, I'd like to have both of the painting back before we leave for Christmas break," requested Maya. "And I'd like to have the writing assignment back before Christmas."

"Maya, why do you want them back before Christmas?" asked Ms. Kossal.

"I want to give the two paintings and the writing assignment as a Christmas gift," explained Maya. "When we first had to do the writing assignment, I didn't have any one that I want improve a relationship with. Riley suggested that I improved my relationship with Mrs. Oliver. You do know Kimberly's my aunt, don't you?"

"Yes, I know you and Mr. and Mrs. Oliver are related," smiled Ms. Kossal.

"Anyway, I hated her for years. Riley made my realize how much Mrs. Oliver means to me," stated Maya. "Several weeks ago, I realized how much I love her. I am wanting to give her the paintings and the writing assignment as a Christmas gift. I have the picture of us that I'm going to us for the second painting on my phone. Can I show you?"

"I'd love to see," answered. Ms. Kossal.

"I've got two pictures that I really like," said Maya. "I can't decide which one to use. I've got one of me and Mrs. Oliver and I've got a picture of me, Mrs. Oliver, and Riley. Will you help me decide which picture to use."

Maya handed her phone to Ms. Kossal. She looked at the pictures on Maya's phone.

"All of them are good," replied Ms. Kossal. " I think you need to you use the one of all three of you together. If Riley helped you bond with Mrs. Oliver, she should get credit for it."

"Thank you," smiled Maya.

"Maya, I want to display everyone's painting in the classroom for awhile. However, I can have prints made of your paintings," explained Ms. Kossal. "They will look more like a poster that you buy a store. They will be (18x24) in size. I hope that will be okay."

"I'll take it!" cried Maya.

"I'll have two copies of each painting made for you," replied Ms. Kossal. "And I'll tell Mrs. Oliver, I want to grade the best painting and piece of writing. That way you can surprise her at Christmas. Since Mrs. Oliver has requested to see the paintings, I'll give her the original after Christmas."

"Thank you," smiled Maya. "Can I do my writing piece early so you'll have time to grade it?"

"Sure," answered Ms. Kossal.

Maya walked back into the room. And told Riley about the discussion with Ms. Kossal. Riley had a big smile on her face. Maya got out her phone and began to do her second piece. She drew the picture of her, Riley, and Kimberly like it was in the picture. However, it was a cartoon version. Maya and Riley were still using their blankets that they used in the picture. She had Kimberly sleeping under a pink blanket, instead of a were sleeping on clouds instead of the bed. She drew a cow jumping at the top of the page. Below the cow, she drew a crescent moon. At the bottom of the page she drew several fences with sheep jumping over them.


	18. The Christmas Party

Ms. Kossal kept her promise. She had copies of the two paintings made and gave them to Maya before Christmas break. And she gave Maya back her writing assignment. Maya neatly folded up the two paintings and put them in her book bag. She didn't to keep them rolled up, because Kimberly walked to school with Riley and Maya every morning and walked home with them every afternoon. Maya knew Kimberly would want to know why she had two rolled up posters for. That afternoon, all three of them rode home with Tommy and Cory, since it was raining.

"My parents are at the apartment," stated Cory. "They came in early, since they are calling for snow next week. They left their house at 8:00 AM and got to the apartment at 10:06 AM. Mom and dad are going to stay with us tonight. Tomorrow afternoon, Shawn, Katy, Topanga, and I will be going down to Philadelphia for two day to visit Mr. Feeny. Riley, you and Auggie will be staying with Tommy and Kim."

"Are we having Christmas early?" asked Maya.

"My parents have brought everyone their presents," explained Cory. "We're going to let the kids exchange gifts with two people. We'll open the rest of the presents on Christmas Eve. Also the Olivers, Katy, and Shawn will be at the party. And they'll be spending the night with us."

As soon as they got to the apartment building, Riley and Maya went straight up to Riley's room. Kimberly, Tommy, and Cory went into the restaurant for a smoothie. Topanga and Katy really busy, but Shawn was there helping them.

"Kim, I was sure Riley and Maya would be with you," stated Katy. "All of you walk to and from school together. And every afternoon all three of you come in for a smoothie."

"Riley and Maya said they wanted to go up to Riley's room," explained Kimberly. "They said they wanted time alone, since they don't get to spend time alone together much anymore. Maya has been acting strange. Ms. Kossal wouldn't let me see Maya's painting or the paper she wrote about me. She said she was grading the best painting and piece of writing herself. Both of them were Maya's work. Ms. Kossal said I would see them after Christmas."

"It doesn't mean Maya doesn't want you to see them," reassured Tommy.

"Before Maya and I bonded, she got mad when I took away her art work during class," explained Kimberly. "She told me that I didn't pay any attention to her art work. I'm sure she told Ms. Kossal not to let me see her art work."

Meanwhile, Riley and Maya were up in Riley's room wrapping Christmas gifts. Riley and Maya bought a nice box to put her paintings in. They also picked out pink wrapping paper and a pink bow to wrap the gift in. Riley didn't know that Maya was going to give her a copy of her art work. She told Riley to step out of the room, so she could wrap her gift. Maya put Riley's painting a big brown envelope. And she put a pink bow on it. The only people who knew Riley was getting a copy of her art work was Riley's grandparents. She showed them the art work when they came into the apartment; Riley was in her room wrapping Maya's present. Amy and Alan were impressed with Maya's art work.

After Topanga's closed for the day, the Matthews', Oliver's, Katy and Shawn went to the Matthews apartment. Cory knew that the kids wanted to open presents first, so he decided to let them have their present before they ate.

"We're going to exchange presents now," stated Cory. "Auggie and Riley have requested to let Maya give her two presents first."

"She's probably going to give Riley and Auggie a present," Kimberly whispered to Tommy.

Maya walked over to the Christmas tree and grabbed a pink box. She took it over to Kimberly. That was something Kimberly wasn't expecting. On the box there was an envelope taped to it.

"What do you want me to open first?" asked Kimberly.

"You need to see the Christmas card first," smiled Maya.

Kimberly opened the envelope and saw there wasn't a Christmas Card inside. Instead was Maya's writing assignment. It wasn't written on note book paper, instead it was typed.

"Do you want me to read it now or open my present first?" asked Kimberly.

"Read my home work assignment first," requested Maya. "Don't stop reading until the end."

Kimberly began to read Maya's paper.

 _An Improved Relationship_

 _by: Maya Hart_

 _A few months ago, we were studying about healthy and unhealthy relationships. My teacher told us to pair up with a friend. We both had to pick a person we wanted to improve a relationship with. Riley wanted to improve her relationship with her dad. I couldn't think of anyone that I wanted to improve a relationship with. So, that meant I didn't have to do the assignment. Riley picked a person who she thought I needed to improve a relationship with. It turned out to be Kimberly Oliver. She's my aunt and health/PE teacher. I was mad at Riley, because that was one person I never wanted to have a relationship with. Or at least I thought I didn't want to have a relationship with her. Riley said I had a good relationship with Uncle Tommy, and needed to have a good relationship with my aunt._

 _I told Riley that Kimberly didn't answer my questions and she hid stuff from me. I always thought that wanted to live her gymnastics dream through me. And I thought she wanted me to be a cheer leader. She always went to the spas, nail salons, the tanning beds, the mall and the gym to work out. And I thought she had to have the best type of athletic clothes to wear to school._

 _I didn't realize how much I loved Kimberly, until she came up missing one afternoon. We had an argument that afternoon because of what I told her at the pool. She didn't know if she wanted a relationship with me because of what I said to her. I went to Riley's because I was hurt. Uncle Tommy took up for me and she went to the spa. My uncle, Riley, Auggie, and I went to the spa to talk to her. But, she wasn't there. Tommy and Auggie went to the mall to see if she was there. Riley and I looked around the spa. I found her locker open and her rings were laying next to her locker. As much as I hated to admit it, I was embarrassed over what I said. I was scared that the hurtful things that I said to Kimberly, would be the last thing I'd ever say to her. And I realized I wanted her in my life. I didn't care what type of relationship we had, I just wanted her back. So, I could tell her I was sorry for the things I said and years ago, my parents spilt up. My Aunt Kimberly and Uncle Tommy moved from Reefside California, to help my mother raise me. I realized how lucky I was to have her in my life. She had several miscarriages and couldn't have any children; she loved me like I was her own child, even though I wasn't nice to her over the years._

 _I knew she was in the spa and I wasn't going to leave without her. I found her restrained in the changing room. My plan was to hide how I felt about her. But, it didn't work because she heard me tell Riley how I felt about her. We agreed to give each other a second chance. That night we had a girls only sleepover. It was just me, Kimberly and Riley. Ever since we forgave each other, she has been my best friend. Every morning we eat breakfast together with the Matthews. After breakfast, she walks to school with me and Riley. Every afternoon she walks home with us. If it is raining, really hot, or really cold, all three of us ride with my uncle and Mr. Matthews. All three of us do everything together. She takes care of me when I'm sick and my mom can't get off from work._

 _I wish I could write a big long paper telling her how much she means to me. But, we've only been close for a few month. So, we have to make up for the lost time we could have spent together. But, I can say one thing. I'm not scared about transferring to high school because she was offered a job at the high school next year. That means she'll be moving up with me and my friends. And she'll be one of my teachers again. I even get to be her student aide next year and help with the things she has to do at school every day._

 _Kimberly is a wonderful person, caring, and goes out of her way to help people. I'm glad Riley wanted me to improve my relationship with her. If it wasn't for Riley, I wouldn't have my other best friend._

Kimberly finished reading Maya's paper. Her eyes appeared to be wet and she never knew that she meant that much to Maya.

"Open your present," begged Maya.

Kimberly opened the box and was surprised to find two pieces of Maya's art work. One was painting of the power rangers. At the top the was the helmets of pink,green, and white mighty morphin rangers. At the bottom was the helmets of the red Zeo ranger, red turbo ranger, and black dino thunder ranger. In the foreground was the yellow samurai ranger, the pink dino thunder ranger, and the pink samurai ranger. In the back ground was the red, blue, and green samurai rangers.

The second paint was the painting they had to regarding the person they wanted to improve a relationship with. There was cartoon version of the first picture that was ever taken of Kimberly and Maya as friends. Riley was in the picture. It was when Cory and Tommy saw all of them asleep on the bed. Maya was on the left side, Kimberly was in the middle, and Riley was on the right. Her head was laying on top of Maya's. They were sleeping on a cloud in the shape of the number nine. At the top of the page was a cow jumping over a moon. At the bottom of the page was several fences. Sheep were jumping over the fences.

"We've got to have these framed!" smiled Kimberly. "I guess this is why Ms. Kossal wouldn't give me your assignments."

"Ms. Kossal says she'll give you the original paintings after Christmas," stated Maya. "We can have more copies made."

"I'll get Katy a print of each painting," answered Kimberly. "I'll frame the originals and hang them in my classroom."

Riley opened her present from Maya. She saw she also had a copy of the two paintings.

"Dad, can we frame these?" asked Riley.

"We've got some frame," smiled Topanga. "I'll go get them."

Topanga went and got the frames and they framed the two paintings. After they were framed, Riley hung them up in her room. After the kids exchanged presents, all of them sat down and ate. They had an eventful evening.


	19. Maya's Surgery

That night Maya didn't sleep. She was up the whole night vomiting and she was running a fever. Katy, Kimberly, Topanga, and Riley were up with Maya most of the night. The next morning she wasn't feeling any better. She didn't want any breakfast either. Katy and Kimberly moved Maya to the their apartment. They wanted the Matthews family to have to time visit with Amy and Alan. Maya took a shower and put her pajamas back on. Then she went to her room and laid down. Kimberly took a quick shower and put her pajamas back on.

"I'm going to grocery store," said Katy. "I'm going to buy some Jell-O, some popsicles, and some chicken noodle soup."

"Mom, can I go?" asked Maya. "I want to pick out the Jell-O and popsicles."

"Maya, you're sick and you need to rest," answered Katy. "I know you want strawberry, blueberry, cherry, or orange Jell-O. And I know to get banana ,orange and grape flavored popsicles. I'm going to buy Jell-O already made. And I'm going to buy some Jell-O mixes for Kimberly and Tommy to make while I'm in Philadelphia."

Katy grabbed a pair of jeans, a tee shirt, and sweater. She went into the bathroom and got quick shower. After she got cleaned up, she got dressed and went to the grocery store. Maya sat up in her bed and turned the TV on.

"Kimberly, is Uncle Tommy still at the Matthews' apartment?"

"Yes, he is. He will be over soon."

"Can Riley come over and sitting with me?"

"She's visiting with her grandparents. Riley doesn't get to see them often. I'll come sit with you."

Kimberly took off her slipper and crawled in Maya's bed. She was still in her pink pajama set. Kimberly propped up Maya's pillows. An hour later, Katy got back from the grocery. She got strawberry and orange Jell-O, blueberry and cherry Jell-O mix, three boxes of banana, lemon-lime, cherry, orange, and grape flavored popsicles, and a few cans of chicken noodle soap. Plus, she got two boxes of chocolate, vanilla, and swirl pudding pops and a carton of banana ice cream. Katy wanted to make sure Maya had enough of everything she needed.

"Mom, can I just have some strawberry Jell-O?" asked Maya. "My tummy hurts."

"Kimberly, if she's sick I can stay home with you and Tommy," stated Katy.

"You've been looking forward to going to going to Philadelphia for a month, "answered Kimberly. "Tommy and I will manage. If she gets worse, we'll call you."

"Are you sure?" asked Katy.

"We'll be fine," reassured Kimberly. "We will call you off and on."

"You can call me anytime during the day," answered Katy. "It doesn't matter if it's late at night or early in the morning."

Katy hugged and kissed Maya good bye. She picked up her suitcase and walked out the door. Just as Katy was leaving, the Matthews were dropping of Riley and Auggie. Riley was wearing a jeans, a pink polo, and a pink sweater with white snow flakes. Auggie was wearing jeans, a green tee shirt, and a green sweater with snow flakes. Those were some of the Christmas gifts that they got from Amy and Alan.

"How's Maya?" asked Topanga.

"She's about the same," stated Katy. "Tommy and Kim are going to call me off and on. Kimberly said that Maya wanted me to come get Riley. She wanted Riley to sit with her."

"I'm going straight to Maya's room," declared Riley.

She carried her pink duffle into Maya's room. Maya was still in her yellow pajama set and Kimberly was still in her pink pajama set.

"When did you get here?" asked Maya.

"I just got here," said Riley. "I heard you wanted Kimberly to come get me. Katy said you wanted me to sit with you."

"I told her that I was going to sit with her," explained Kimberly. "I told her that you didn't get to spend time with your grandparents much."

"Has she ate anything?" asked Riley.

"Just some strawberry Jell-O," answered Kimberly. "She says her tummy hurts."

"It still does," interrupted Maya. "It's about the same."

"Kim, go spend some time with Tommy," requested Riley. "I'll sit with Maya."

Riley opened her duffle and got out her pink fleece blanket. She kicked off her shoes and sat on the bed next to Maya. Topanga and Auggie came in the room. She was carrying Auggie's duffle.

"How are you feeling?" asked Topanga.

"Still sick," answered Maya. "My tummy hurts too."

"Mommy, will you get me my green fleece blanket out of my duffle?" interrupted Auggie. " I want to sit with Maya too."

Topanga opened Auggie's duffle and got out his green blanket. She hand Auggie his blanket. He kicked off his shoes, got in bed next to Maya, and covered up with his blanket. Cory's parents went on back home. Cory, Topanga, Shawn, and Katy put their suitcases in Cory's car and they left.

Tommy walked into Maya's room.

"Do you feel like eating any soup?" asked Tommy.

"I just want a swirl pudding pop," answered Maya.

"Riley, would you or Auggie like anything?" asked Tommy. "We have a box a chocolate, vanilla, and swirl pudding pops, banana ice cream, banana, grape, cherry, orange, and lemon-lime popsicles, and banana ice cream.

"I just want a cherry popsicle," answered Riley.

"I just want a lemon-line popsicle," answered Auggie.

"Uncle Tommy, take the cherry and lemon-lime popsicles out of the box," requested Maya. "I don't like those two flavors. And I know that they are Riley and Auggie's favorite flavors. They can have as many as they want."

Tommy went into the kitchen and opened the freezer. He got out a swirl pudding pop, a cherry popsicle, and a lemon-lime popsicle. He took them back to the kids. After Tommy gave them their popsicles, he went back into the kitchen. He opened all of the boxes of popsicles and put them on the table. Tommy put the grape, banana, and orange popsicles in two boxes. Then he put all the cherry and lemon-lime popsicles in one box. Tommy labeled them, so he'd know what was in each box.

Kimberly walked into the kitchen and saw Tommy had opened all the popsicle boxes.

"Tommy, why did you open all three boxes?" asked Kimberly.

"Maya requested that I sorted the popsicles," explained Tommy. "She wanted the banana, grape, and orange popsicles together and the cherry and lemon-lime popsicles in another box. Those two flavors are Auggie and Riley's favorites. Maya isn't going to eat them."

"I know she isn't," answered Kimberly.

"Have you been to check on Maya?" asked Tommy.

"Yes," answered Kimberly. "She's still running a high fever. I offered to stay with her, but the kids said they had it under control. Riley told me to spend some time with you."

"Beautiful, want to soak in Jacuzzi?" asked Tommy. "We'll be in our private bathroom."

"I'd love too," smiled Kimberly.

They opened their closet. Kimberly got out a pink square neck tankini top and a matching pink swim skirt. Tommy got out a pair of black board shorts. They striped and put on their swimwear. Tommy realized that they didn't have dinner yet. Both of them put on their robes and put TV dinners in the oven. Auggie came out of the main bathroom. He finished his shower and was wearing a green tee shirt, and green plaid pajama pants.

"Mr. Oliver, Riley and I are going to sleep in Maya's bed with her tonight," stated Auggie. "After dinner, we're going to watch TV and let Maya sleep. Riley's already had her shower and is her pajamas."

"I'll bring the TV dinners to your room," smiled Tommy.

A few minutes later, he brought three bottles of sprite, and three macaroni cheese TV dinners to Maya's room on a tray. He left her room and returned to the kitchen. Tommy and Kimberly were spiliting a chicken TV dinner. After they ate, they went back to their room. Kimberly laid out a pink night gown and a black pajama set on the bed.

"I'm going to lay my clothes out for tomorrow," said Kimberly.

She got out a bubblegum pink velour track suit and a solid white long sleeve tee. Kimberly hung it on the closet. Tommy turned on the Jacuzzi and started to fill up the tub. He put bath soak in the Jacuzzi. They heard the jets come on and they got in the tub. Tommy put his arm around Kimberly.

"Kim, when did you get that pink outfit?" asked Tommy.

"When we went shopping, this was an outfit Maya got me," explained Kimberly. "I've wore it before. I thought I'd wear it tomorrow to cheer her up."

"You're already wearing your piece of the friendship necklace that Riley gave you last night," stated Tommy. "It was in a shape of a heart. Your piece has a K and pink stone, Maya's an M with a yellow stone, and Riley's has an R with a pink stone. All three of you put your necklaces on last night."

"Just because I'm spending time with them doesn't mean I've forgotten you," reassured Kimberly. "Tommy, I love you. We've been together since were babies. You took care of me, when we were small children."

"Beautiful, it was just me and you then," answered Tommy. "You're parents abandoned you and my parents were gone. Someone had to take care of you."

"You did a good job," smiled Kimberly. "And you still do. I know that you've been spending time with Cory, Shawn, Auggie, Lucas, and Farkle."

"I spend more time with Cory and Auggie," replied Tommy. "Lucas and Farkle are still finishing their karate lessons. Auggie finished first. And he has a black belt."

"That's great!" gasped Kimberly. "You and Cory ride to school every day. Katy and Topanga spend a lot of time together."

"I loved the art work that Maya gave you for Christmas and what she wrote about you," smiled Tommy. "I never thought I'd see you two have a close friendship. I'm going to buy some frames tomorrow and we'll frame her artwork and put it in the bedroom."

Meanwhile, Auggie and Riley were in Maya's room. All three of them ate their dinner and were watching TV. Riley was glad Maya was able to eat something and not get sick.

"Riley, I'm hot," Maya said weakly.

Riley felt her forehead and noticed she was sweaty. She went into the bathroom and got a wet wash cloth and folded it. Riley went back into Maya's bedroom and put the wash cloth on Maya's fore head.

"Maya says that her stomach is hurt," stated Auggie."She says it hurt worse."

Riley heard the phone ring. She went to the phone and looked at the caller ID. Riley knew it was Katy's cellphone number.

"Hello," answered Riley.

"Riley, we just got to Philadelphia," informed Katy. "How's Maya?"

"She's hanging in there. Maya was able to eat Macaroni and Cheese TV dinner," replied Riley. "She says her stomach is hurting a little more. I think it is probably just a stomach virus."

"I think it is too," answered Katy. "Could you put Kim on the phone?"

Riley walked into Tommy and Kimberly's room. She noticed Tommy and Kimberly's private bathroom door was shut. Riley knocked on the door.

"Come in," answered Kimberly. "We're in the Jacuzzi."

Riley opened the door and walked into the bathroom. She saw Tommy and Kimberly stretched out in the tub.

"Kimberly, it's Katy. She wants to talk to you," said Riley.

Kimberly got out of the Jacuzzi and dried off. She put her robe on over her wet swimwear.

"Hello," answered Kimberly. "How is everything?"

"Everything is good," confirmed Katy. "We got here safely. Amy and Alan got three bedroom's ready for us. Cory had to have his old bedroom, of course."

"I'm glad everyone got there safely," replied Kimberly. "Maya was able to eat some dinner."

"That's what Riley said," Katy said nervously.

"Katy is there something bothering you?" questioned Kimberly. "I promise you Maya is taken care off."

"I know she is," answered Katy. "But, there's something you know. Two hours after we got here, it started snowing. We've have three to five inches of snow on the ground. They are calling for more snow tonight. We may be here more than two days. I'm glad Cory told us to pack extra clothes."

"How long do you think you'll be there?" asked Kimberly.

"Maybe five days," informed Katy. "We are hoping to get home by Thursday because that is Christmas Eve, if not sooner."

"Do what you have to do," reassured Kimberly. "Everything is taken care of. We'll call you to let you know Maya is."

"I appericate it," Katy said in a relieved voice. "I love all of you. Bye."

Kimberly handed the phone back to Riley. She took the phone back into the living room and hung the phone on the charger. Riley came back into the bathroom to tell Tommy and Kimberly that they were going to bed.

"How's Maya?" asked Kimberly.

"She's sleeping," answered Riley.

Riley went back into Maya's room. She turned off the lights and got back in Maya's bed. Maya and Auggie were still watching TV. She told Auggie and Maya that Katy called. Riley told them that it was snowing in Philadelphia and their parents would be there longer. All of them decided to go to bed. Riley turned off the lights and all of them fell and Kimberly noticed it 10:00 and they were going to get ready for bed. They changed into their pajamas, turned off the bedroom lights and got in their bed.

"Beautiful, why don't we get up and check on Maya throughout the night?" suggested Tommy.

"I like the idea," replied Kimberly.

Tommy and Kimberly quickly fell asleep. Shortly after midnight, Maya woke up and she was crying. It woke Riley and Auggie up. Riley noticed Maya's pajamas were soaked in sweat. Auggie got out of bed and turned the lamp on.

"Maya what's wrong?" Riley asked in a concerned voice.

"I don't feel well," answered Maya.

"Do you know what's wrong?" asked Auggie.

"My side is hurting," sobbed Maya.

Auggie felt her forehead.

"Riley, she's burning up," whispered Auggie.

"Auggie, I assumed that!" Riley said in a concerned voice. "Her pajamas are soaked."

"What do you think we should do?" asked Auggie.

"Maybe we should go wake up Tommy or Kimberly," whispered Riley.

"DON'T!" begged Maya. "PLEASE DON'T."

"Why not?" asked Auggie.

"Kimberly will call my mom, the Matthews, and Shawn!" informed Maya. "They'll want to come home!"

"Isn't that what you want?" asked Riley.

"No," admitted Maya. "It's snowing. They won't be able to get home."

"We're going to have to do something," confirmed Riley.

Auggie got out of bed and walked out of the room. He opened Tommy and Kimberly's bedroom door. They were both sleeping. Auggie turned on the lamp and climbed in their bed. He started to shaking Tommy really hard.

"Mr. Oliver, you need to wake up," stated Auggie. "It's important."

"Auggie what is it? "asked Tommy in a tired voice. "It's about midnight. You should be in bed."

Tommy fell asleep. Since he didn't have success with Tommy, he started shaking Kimberly. She felt someone shaking her and woke up. Kimberly saw Auggie sitting on their bed.

"Auggie, what are you doing?" asked Kimberly.

"I'm sorry, that I woke you up," apologized Auggie.

"It's okay," smiled Kimberly. "Is something wrong?"

Before Auggie could answer, both of them heard Riley and Maya yelling at each other.

"Where's Auggie?" demanded Maya.

"He probably went to Tommy and Kimberly's room," admitted Riley.

"I told him not to go!" yelled Maya. "I told you both not to wake them!"

"Maya, we have to do something!" hollered Riley. "You're not feeling well. You said your side hurts!"

Tommy heard Riley and Maya yelling and woke up.

"What's going on?" asked Tommy." The girl are yelling."

"Maya's mad at us," explained Auggie. "She woke up crying a few minutes ago. Her pajamas are soaked in sweat, I think she has a fever, and her side is hurting. She didn't want us to wake you because she's afraid her mom will try to come home in bad weather."

Kimberly quickly went into Maya's room.

"Auggie woke me up and said Maya woke up crying," confirmed Kimberly. "He said Maya's side was hurting."

"Kimberly, it is," cried Riley. "Maya, started yelling at me when I pulled the covers off of her and saw she was holding her right side. She has an appendicitis."

Tommy walked into the room. He saw Maya holding her right side.

"I just heard Riley tell you that Maya has an appendicitis," stated Tommy. "She's going to have to have her appendix taken out."

"Tommy, call the hospital," ordered Kimberly.

Tommy left Maya's room and went to use the phone. Auggie walked back into the room.

"Is there anything I can do?" asked Auggie.

"I want you and Riley to get out Maya's duffle," requested Kimberly. "Start packing her a bag."

Riley and Auggie opened Maya's closet and pulled out her yellow duffle. Riley got her hygiene items, undergarments, a pair blue and yellow plaid pajama pants, a light blue tee, a pair of blue pajama pants and a yellow tee, a set of yellow pajamas, two pairs of jeans, a yellow tee shirt with thin blue stripes, and a grey tee shirt with yellow and blue stripes. She also packed Maya's yellow cardigan and a grey cotton pull over sweater with yellow polka dots. Auggie put Maya's navy tennis shoes in the duffle.

"Her bag is packed," smiled Riley. "Is there anything else I can do?"

"Stay with her, while I pack my bag," answered Kimberly.

Kimberly left Maya's bedroom. She quickly brushed her teeth and changed into her solid white tee shirt and bubble gum pink tracksuit. Kimberly opened her closet and got out her pale pink duffle. She packed hygiene items, hair supplies,a pink pajama set, a pink and white checked pajama set, and a pink and white plaid pajama set. She grabbed a fuchsia pink velour tracksuit, a light pink velour tracksuit, two pairs of jeans, a petal pink tee shirt, a rose pink tee shirt, a blush pink tee shirt, a salmon pink tee shirt, a grey cotton pull over with pink polka dots, a dark pink flannel shirt, and a pair of pink black tennis shoes. After she finished packing, she grabbed her duffle and went back into Maya's room. Riley quickly brushed her teeth and changed into a pair of jeans, a pink tee, and a pink and maroon plaid flannel shirt.

"Tommy's letting Riley go to the hospital, but he won't let me," stated Auggie.

"He's going to bring you later," explained Kimberly. "The only reason why he's letting Riley go is so she can help me keep Maya calm."

An ambulance came to the apartment and they brought a stretcher to carry Maya out on. Riley grabbed both of the duffle bags and followed Kimberly out the door. Before they left, she got Kimberly and Maya's cell phones. They got Maya in the ambulance and took her to the hospital for her to have her surgery.


	20. A Long Night

On the ride to the hospital Maya wanted someone to take care of necklace and friendship. Riley unfastened the necklace took of Maya's ring and put it on the chain. Riley put Maya's necklace around her neck to make sure it didn't get lost.

"I got your phones," stated Riley.

"Thank you, Riley!" smiled Kimberly. "I forgot to grab it."

"Are you going to call her?" asked Maya.

"Who?" answered Kimberly.

"Your sister," stated Maya.

"I'm going to call her at the hospital," replied Riley. "We want to make sure that you have an appendicitis before we call her."

"Good idea," answered Kimberly.

"Before we call, I'll text Farkle so his dad can go get her," added Riley. "His dad owns Minkus international and has a helicopter. He can fly to my grandparents house to get her."

"You know Topanga will probably come home too," remarked Maya.

"I figured that," answered Riley.

When they got to the hospital, the doctors took Maya back to prep her for surgery. Kimberly and Riley sat in the waiting room. Riley looked at the clock. It was 3:00 in the morning. A doctor came out and said Maya was in surgery to have her appendix removed.

"How bad was it?" asked Riley.

"It was inflamed," answered the doctor. "We'll keep you updated through out the surgery."

"Want me to call Katy?" asked Maya.

"We need to have some news to tell her first," answered Kimberly. "I don't want to call her and not be able to give her some news. I'd rather call her and tell when we have some definite news."

Tommy and Auggie walked in. Auggie was carrying his green duffle bag. Tommy had Riley's pink duffle and his black duffle.

"I told you that he'd bring me," smiled Auggie.

"Why do you have everyone's stuff for?" asked Kimberly.

"They are calling for snow and we may be here for a few days," answered Tommy. "We're also getting snow like Philadelphia."

"Want me to text Farkle," asked Riley.

"Yes," replied Kimberly. "We need to try to get Katy and Topanga home if we can. After we hear from Farkle we can call Katy and Topanga."

Riley sent Farkle a text message. They waited for two hours. In the meantime, the doctors came to give them news on Maya. Her appendix didn't rupture and they were able to do the laparoscopic surgery. In other words they didn't have to cut her open to remove her appendix.

Riley heard her cell phone ring. It was text from Farkle.

 _My dad is on his way to go get them now._

She texted him back and told him she was calling Topanga and Katy. While Kimberly was calling Katy, Riley went into the hallway to call Topanga. In Philadelphia, Cory and Topanga woke up.

"How would be calling at this hour?" asked Cory.

Topanga reached into her purse and saw it was Riley.

"Why would Riley call this early?" asked Cory.

"Hello, Riley!" answered Topanga. "How is everything?"

"Mom, there's something you need to know," explained Riley. "Maya woke up at midnight crying because her side hurt. We took her to the hospital and she had an appendicitis. Her appendix was inflamed, but it didn't rupture. They are not going to have to cut her open to remove the appendix. She's in surgery now. Minkus is coming to Philadelphia in his helicopter to come get you and Katy."

"I'm glad Maya's okay," answered Topanga.

"When's Minkus coming?" asked Cory.

"He's on his way," interrupted Katy. "My sister called. Thank you Topanga for come home with me. Some one will be able to stay with Maya around the clock."

"You're welcome," smiled Topanga.

They heard a loud noise in the yard.

"It's probably Minkus," said Katy.

Katy and Topanga grabbed their suit cases and walked outside. Minkus opened the helicopter door and they got in. They took off and headed back to Greenwich Village. Katy was still on the phone with Kimberly.

"Is she in recovery?" asked Katy. "How did she do?"

"She did really good in the surgery," answered Kimberly. "She's going to come home in a day or two."

"That's great," smiled Katy. "I'll see you when we get there."

Meanwhile, Maya was waking up from surgery. She felt tired from the anesthetic and they took her back to her hospital room. A few hours later, Katy and Topanga got to the hospital. They went to Maya's hospital room. They saw Tommy, Riley, and Auggie sitting in the room waiting for them.

"How's she doing?" asked Katy.

"She's doing really well," answered Riley.

"Where's Kim?" asked Topanga.

"Maya was getting sick from the anesthetic," explained Tommy. "Kim said she'd stay with Maya."

Topanga and Katy walked into Maya's room. Kimberly was asleep in Maya's hospital bed. Maya was awake watching TV.

"How are you feeling?" asked Katy.

"Tired," answered Maya. "How'd you get here?"

"Farkle's dad went to pick us up in his helicopter," smiled Katy.

"Are they going to let you stay? "asked Maya.

"Yes," answered Katy. "They are keeping you tonight for observation. And you're going home tomorrow sometime. You're going to be out of school for a week."

"Cool!" stated Maya. "Who's going to stay home with me?"

"Me and my sister," answer Katy. "Kimberly said she had a lot of leave and she's taking off to stay with you. We've both agreed to take turns working in the shop so one of us can stay with you around the clock."

Katy and Kimberly stayed with Maya that night. The next day they brought her home. She got a lot of visits from her friends and a lot cards. Maya was well enough to enjoy Christmas. But, Maya had a big task waiting ahead of her in the near future.


	21. Maya's Secret

Over Christmas break a lot of action of surprises happened. On New Years Eve, the Matthews had a New Years Party. The Oliver's, Harts, Farkle, Smackle, and Lucas were there. Riley told Farkle she still had feeling for Lucas. Since Riley didn't tell Lucas how she felt, Farkle told everyone at midnight. Everyone knew that Riley stilled loved Lucas. But, Maya knew that Farkle loved Riley.

When it was time to go back to school, Maya was on homebound to recover from surgery. Kimberly took over from school to stay with Maya. Lately, Maya had been really tired the past few days. She was having dreams about Kermit and Zedd. But, she didn't want anyone to know, other than Kimberly and Riley. On the first day back from Christmas break, it was just Kimberly and Maya in the Hart/Oliver apartment.

"Maya, you were up a lot last night."

"Trouble sleeping, that's all. Just dreams about Kermit and Zedd."

"What about them?"

"One of them is near by. I want to learn how to be a stronger samurai ranger like Riley, Farkle, Auggie, and Lucas. I want more karate lessons and learn how to use my symbol powers. They fought a monster the other day and I missed it."

"You were recovering from surgery and still are."

"One of them could come here. All of the others know how to use their symbol powers. I don't. They practiced learning how to draw their samurai symbol and they know how to use it in battle."

Kimberly up from Maya's bed and opened Maya's closet. She got a drawing pad and crayons. Kimberly crawled back into bed with Maya and handed her the drawing pad and crayons.

"You can practice drawing your samurai symbol now."

Maya got out a black crayon and started drawing her symbol. She got it right on the first try. Both of them were stunned that she drew it perfect on the first try. Maya drew her symbol several more times and drew it perfectly.

"Kimberly, you didn't tell me something about Kermit."

"What was that?"

"What did he look like?"

"He was tall, he had shoulder length dirty blond hair, he was growing a beard, and he had mustache. Kermit looked like he did when I met him in Florida. But, he didn't have a beard or mustache."

"How'd you met him in Florida?"

"He hung around the gym where I was practicing."

"Did you and uncle Tommy meet him before he beat you up before the match?"

"We met him on the beach, it was right before we came back to Angel Grove. I had been doing a lot of practicing and Tommy didn't get to spend much time together. We only saw each other at night in the dorm room. When the gymnastics coach offered to let me training in Angel Grove, I got three days off to get packed up to go back home. We got everything packed up quickly. Tommy wanted to spend the remainder of the time on Florida on the beach."

 **Flash Back**

 _Tommy and Kimberly got their stuff packed up quickly after learning they could return to Angel Grove. When they got back to Angel Grove, they were going to live in the command center again. Kimberly was going to do her training after school in the youth center and in her spare time._

 _"Beautiful, we've got a few days before go home. I was wondering if we could spend the rest of the time on the beach."_

 _"Tommy, I love idea."_

 _Kimberly changed into a pink one piece suit and Tommy changed into white swimming trunks. The place where they were staying at was next to the beach so it wasn't a long walk. They slipped on their flip flops. Tommy grabbed their beach umbrella, sunglasses, sun screen, and beach towels. After they got their stuff, they walked outside and found a place to sit. They decided to sit near the shore line. Tommy sat up their beach umbrella and spread out their towels. He squirted some sun screen out. Tommy began to rub the sun screen on Kimberly's arms, face, legs, and back. Then Kimberly rubbed sunscreen on Tommy's chest, back, arms, legs, face, and back. After they put sun screen on, they laid on their beach towels._ _Kimberly was laying close to Tommy. They were watched the people walk along the shore line._

 _"Beautiful, do you remember how we used to take walks along the shore line in Angel Grove?"_

 _"Of course, we did it all the time. We haven't got to do that in weeks."_

 _"Want to do it now, for old time sakes?"_

 _Kimberly smiled and they got up and walked over to the shore line. They held each other's hand like they always did, when they took walks._

 _"I can't wait to go back to Angel Grove. I've missed everyone."_

 _"Tommy, so have I. Thanks for coming out here with me. I don't know what I would've done without you."_

 _"Beautiful, I would have missed probably went crazy because I wouldn't have had you. You're my whole life."_

 _"And you're my life. I can't wait until we marry."_

 _"Neither can I."_

 _"I can't wait until we can say we're Mr. and Mrs. Oliver."_

 _"Kim, I'm going to love the fact we'll have the same last name. No one will be able to flirt with you anymore. And we'll get to spend the holidays and our birthdays together."_

 _"And live in the same dorm room at college. I'll already have my roommate and I won't have to worry about sharing a dorm room with someone I don't know."_

 _"I love that too."_

 _They continued to walk along the shore line. Tommy noticed that someone was following them. Both of them turned around and noticed a young boy with shoulder length dirty blond hair was following them._

 _"Who are you?" asked Tommy._

 _"Kermit Clutterbucket," answered the young boy. "Who are you?"_

 _"I'm Tommy Oliver," replied Tommy. "This is my girl friend Kimberly Hart."_

 _"How long have you been dating?" asked Kermit. "How long have you know her?"_

 _"I've known Tommy since the day we were born," smiled Kimberly. "We've been dating since middle school."_

 _"She's so beautiful," stated Kermit. "She is cute and has a good figure."_

 _Kermit walked over to Kimberly and pulled her into a kiss. It made both Tommy and Kimberly uncomfortable. Kimberly pushed him away for her._

 _"You can't have her!" declared Tommy. "She's engaged to me!"_ _"Where's her ring?" asked Kermit._

 _Kimberly held up her finger and showed him the ring._

 _"Kermit, I'm taken!" smiled Kimberly._

 **End of Flash Back**

"What happened next?"

"Maya, Tommy and Kermit got into a huge argument. They almost had a fist fight. However, the life guards came and made him leave us alone. We decided to get on a plane and go back to Angel Grove that same day."

"So, that's how you met him. I remember you telling me that Tommy couldn't go with you when you went back to compete."

"That's true. You know I'm still afraid of Zedd."

"That's why I want to do the samurai training. I want to protect you."

"Tommy is the same way."

"Is he jealous because I'm spending more time with you?"

"No, he isn't. I asked him the same question. He actually likes that we're close."

"Does he know that you're afraid Zedd looking for you?"

"Yes, he does. When he isn't home, I can't sleep."

"The next night that he isn't home, you can sleep in my room, I can sleep in your room, or we could have Riley spend the night."

"I like the idea of having a sleepover with you and Riley."

"Zedd or Kermit won't think about bothering you if both of us are with you."

"Maya, I appreciate that."

"When Riley comes home we can tell her about my samurai symbol. Kimberly, when I start my training will you come watch me."

"I'd love to. I forgot to tell you Ms. Kossal gave Tommy your paintings. She called me and told me that he had them. Tommy is going to have a two prints made of each of your paintings. One's for Katy and the other one is for himself. He wants to frame your painting and hang them in his class. I'm still framing the oringinals and hanging them in my classroom."

"Have any idea of who is going to train me?"

"Riley says that Lucas' parents are training them. Auggie is already done. He has a black belt."

"Do you know his parents?"

"Yes, I do. They are Katherine and Willie Friar."

"Is it the same Katherine who took your place, when you went to the Pan Global Games?"

"It is. She is an excellent teacher."

"I'll need to some clothes to wear when I do my training."

"The other kids have black training uniforms with their ranger colors on their belts and sash. Riley brought me your uniform the other day. She said you're going to start your training, when you recover. "

"Where is the training uniform?"

"I put it in your closet."

Maya got out of bed and opened her closet. She got out her training uniform and went to the bathroom to change her clothes. After she changed, she went back into her bedroom.

"How's it look?"

"Maya, it looks really nice. Riley told me that you'll be getting more training than usual. You'll be training with Lucas. Riley will be training with Farkle."

"Do you know what I'll be doing in Mr. Matthews class, when I go back?"

"You will be doing job shadowing again. This time you and Riley will be working with me."

"What about Farkle and Lucas?"

"Tommy, requested to have them. He says that he wants to see how Farkle can teach his class."

"You know Farkle's a genius and gets Farkle time in Mr. Matthews class. Farkle time is where he takes over the class and gives his input about what we are studying."

"I know, Cory told Tommy and me about Farkle time. That's why Tommy wants to see how Farkle could teach his class. Both Farkle and Lucas are two of Tommy's favorite students."

"Kimberly what are you wearing during job shadow week?"

Kimberly got up and went into her bedroom and Maya followed. She opened the closet and Maya noticed that the velour tacksuits that all her friends gave her first Christmas was hanging in the closet all of them were different shades of pink, she also had a green, white, red, and black one. And she had the a yellow that Maya got her for Christmas. Kimberly had about 25 outfits.

"Are you going to wear one everyday?"

"Since it's winter, I'll wear one everyday, until spring. I am teaching PE classes all day and I'm teaching swimming during 6th and 7th period. Coach Gleason asked to teach Health this semester. He wanted a change."

"What do I have to wear?"

"Since you had surgery, I'm going to let you wear whatever you want. I forgot to tell you that Tommy is helping me teach swimming so he'll be in the gym during 6th and 7th period. Farkle and Lucas will be in the gym with us too."

Maya was really looking forward to job shadow week. She was going to get spend the whole day with Riley and Kimberly. And she'd have Farkle and Lucas in the gym with her and Riley.


	22. Samurai Trainning

When Maya, went back to school, she had another surprise. All of the 8th grade students could be a student aide to a teacher, if they kept their grades up and stayed out of trouble. Even though her and Kimberly didn't get along for a long time, she requested to have Maya as her aide for one period and offered to take Maya during 5th period. The 5th period teacher was trying to get fewer students in the class. She didn't want to teach and she put them in a class that was full. Kimberly agreed to have take Maya, Riley, Farkle, and Lucas during their study hall period.

It worked out good since Kimberly's planning period was during 5th period, and she could help all of them with their homework. Maya was relieved because the music teacher's teaching methods were hard to understand. Maya was an aide 7th period and she had Kimberly as a study hall teacher.

Kimberly also told Riley, she could wear what ever she want to wear during job shadow week. Both of them were looking forward to spend the whole entire day with Kimberly for a whole week. Maya and Kimberly went back to school on the first day of job shadow week. Riley wore jeans, a pink tee shirt, and a grey sweater with pink polka dots. Maya wore the same thing. The only difference was that her tee shirt was yellow, and the polka dots on her sweater were yellow. Kimberly wore a pink velour tracksuit and a pink sleeveless tee shirt.

Since it was cold, Kimberly, Riley, and Maya walked to the subway station at Greenwich Village and got on the subway and got off at the subway station that was close to the school. Kimberly went into her private locker room to put her swimsuit in her gym locker. Maya finally had Riley alone.

"Riley, I need to tell you something?" whispered Maya.

"What?" answered Riley.

"The reason why I'm wanting to have more Samurai training is because I'm having dreams about Zedd and Kermit," admitted Maya.

"What type of dreams?" asked Riley.

"I think Zedd and Kermit have a connection some way," explained Maya. "Kimberly told me that she met Kermit when she was in Florida. He was stalking her and Uncle Tommy. You remember how Zedd was looking for her at the community center that day?"

"Yes, I do. And I remember Kim said that Kermit was the person who restrained her and hid her in the spa changing room," replied Riley.

"I think both of them are after Kimberly," stated Maya. "Kermit has wanted her, ever since he saw her on the beach with Tommy in Florida. And Zedd was always taking her as a hostage. Tommy said Kim was the heart of the team and held the team together. Zedd was always wanting to challenge Tommy, when he was the white ranger."

"I never knew that," gasped Riley.

"Tommy and Kimberly are no longer rangers," informed Maya. "Zedd knows that and I think he knows their dino gems were destroyed. Tommy can still turn invisible because the dino gems still work a little bit. However, I don't if he can still morph into the black ranger. He lost his green ranger powers, all of the power coins are gone, I doubt his zeo power work, and he transferred his red turbo powers to someone else. He knows Tommy won't stand a chance. That's why I want to train."

"That's a good reason," smiled Riley.

They saw Kimberly coming and they got quit. She had a smile on her face. They could tell she had learned something.

"Tommy, just texted me and said his planning period is 5th period!" smiled Kimberly. "That means the three of us get to spend the last three periods with Tommy, Lucas, and Farkle."

"Is he going to be down here every day during 5th period?" asked Riley.

"Yes," stated Kimberly. "That means all six of us get to spend a whole class period together everyday."

"So, we have him twice a day?" asked Riley.

"Yes," answered Kimberly.

During the first four periods, Maya showed Riley how she had mastered her symbol powers. Riley was impressed on how strong Maya had gotten. That whole morning they were working on the symbol powers. After 4th period was over, Riley and Maya learned that they could go eat lunch during first lunch lesson if they wanted too. Which was something they accepted, because their was plenty of food to choose from and it came straight out of the oven.

"Kimberly are you coming with us?" asked Maya.

"Not today," answered Kimberly. "Tommy and I are having lunch together alone today. He's going to fill me in on the class."

"Has he already about the class before?" asked Riley.

"No he hasn't," lied Kimberly. "When he comes home he's had papers to grade and had been helping Maya with home work."

"That's understandable," said Maya. "We're going to go meet with Lucas and Farkle. We'll see you when we get back from lunch."

The girl passed Tommy in the hall, he was still in his lab coat and he was carrying his briefcase. Tommy walked into the gym and met Kimberly. They ate quick lunch and decided to take a shower before the kids got back.

"Did you bring your board shorts?" asked Kimberly.

"Yes, they are in the locker in your private locker room," smiled Tommy.

The private locker room was next to Kimberly's office. It had three lockers, a few bathroom stalls, a sink, a closet and a shower. Tommy locker the locker room door the striped. Tommy went to closet and got some towels, bath sponges, shower gel, and shampoo; he put all of those things in the shower rack inside the shower stall. Both of them wrapped a towel around them. Kimberly got out their swimsuits and she folded up her tee and tracksuit, Tommy's dress pants, shirt, tie, put them in the locker. Tommy put his glasses in a case and put his glasses case in his briefcase. He quickly put it in the locker.

Kimberly opened the shower stall and turned on the shower. Tommy got in behind her and closed the door. Both of them took a quick shower. Inside the shower stall, there was a place to sit. Once they finished taking their shower, they took a seat. The water was still warm and drops of hot water was shooting out at them.

"I love getting to spend the last three periods with you," stated Kimberly. "Have you been coming down here everyday, during 5th period."

"Yes, I was," answered Tommy. "I normally took a shower, changed into my board shorts and swam the whole period. I wanted something relaxing to do during my planning period. I was hoping we could do the same thing and help each other grade papers."

"I've got Maya, Riley, Farkle, and Lucas for study hall now," said Kimberly. "I'm going help them with homework or let them work on anything they need too. I won't have any papers to grade. But, I can still help you grade yours. And during 7th period, Maya will help you."

"I know she will," smiled Tommy. "I'm glad she's bonded with you. Beautiful, you two have became inseparable. You're walking to and from school with Riley and Maya, you stayed home with her while she was recovering from surgery, and you're always with her all the time."

"Even though she's my niece, I love like I love my own sister," explained Kimberly. "I think I have more of a sisterly relationship with Maya, rather than a niece and aunt relationship. I wish I had Katy growing up. But, I wouldn't have wanted to have been with you growing up."

"I think Maya is a lot like me, when I was her age," admitted Tommy. "She loves you as much as I do. And she's wanting to protect you."

"You know about Zedd and Kermit?" gasped Kimberly.

"I've been having dreams about them too," admitted Tommy. "Maya told me the other day. That's why I was wanting all of us to spend 5th period together. When they don't have a lot of home work, the boys and I can teach Maya karate skills and she can practice being a Samurai ranger."

"I think Zedd and Kermit are after us," admitted Kimberly.

"Who are were you referring?" asked Tommy.

"Maya, you, and myself," said Kimberly."Tommy, Kermit was the one who restrained me and hid me in the spa."

"I've suspected that," replied Tommy.

"After Kermit left Katy, he said he was looking for me," informed Kimberly.

"Beautiful, how many times do we have to tell that idiot?" asked Tommy. "You're Mine and only mine. You carry my last name, we've been married for almost 19 years, and he can't have you. He'll have to take me as well, if he wants you."

"Maya said the same thing," said Kimberly. "She on nights you aren't home, I could sleep in her room, she would sleep in our room, or we could have a sleepover with Riley."

"Those girls really do love you," smiled Tommy. "You're going have to remind me to thank Riley someday."

"Thank her for what?" questioned Kimberly.

"For getting you and Maya together," informed Tommy. "Now, you've got me, Katy, and Maya."

"Maya has already learned how to use her symbol power," confirmed Kimberly. "While she was on homebound, she told me she want to learn how to use her samurai symbol. Maya said the kids practiced drawing their symbols on paper and they used paint brushes to draw the symbol. I got out a drawing pad and crayons, since I didn't want to get paint on the bed. She drew it perfectly! It was on the first try and I was impressed. Riley told me it took the others several days to learn how to draw their samurai symbol correctly."

"Kim, you know Maya's a good artist," admitted Tommy. "If it comes to drawing something, we should expect that Maya is going to catch on quicker. Drawing and painting are some of her strengths."

"Maya has only fought putties," Kimberly said nervously. "She's never fought Goldar, Rita, or Zedd. Nor has she gone into battle, when there has been a monster attack."

"Maya isn't ready," said Tommy." She needs to practice more. I've never told you this, but I think she is going to have to learn to be a strong samurai warrior. She's already learned how to use her symbol power. But, she's going to have to learn how to sword fight, and more karate skills. Her main weapon is the earth slicer. She's the samurai of earth. In science, we are studying earth science and she's been really interested in it."

"Really?! gasped Kimberly. "She normally doesn't like science."

"True," admitted Tommy.

"I heard Farkle is the samurai of what and is in the 7th period swimming class," acknowledged Kimberly.

"He is," replied Tommy. "He wants to learn about the water and become a better swimmer. Before Chrismtas we were studying nature. We learned about the ocean and Farkle was interested in it."

"I thought he is interested in Belgium 1831?" laughed Kimberly. "Cory said that every time they are close to studying that topic, there is some type of interruption. And Farkle gets really upset."

"I know," smirked Tommy. "But, he was interested in learning about the ocean and water pollution, in my class. He acted the same way. Riley was interested in air pollution, I guess that's because she's samurai of sky. Lucas was interested in learning how to protect the forest from forest fires. He's the samurai of Fire."

"And Auggie?" asked Kimberly. "Riley says he's the samurai of the forest."

"He is," answered Tommy. "He's been studying nature in his science class. I've heard he really has learned a lot. Cory told me this morning on the way to work that the kids have been telling Auggie about what they've been learning in my class. He said all of them were sitting in the Bay Window in Riley's room for hours; they were talking about what they've learned in science."

Tommy heard a knock on the door.

"Uncle Tommy, we're back from lunch!" shouted Maya.

"We're in the shower, we'll be right out," answered Tommy.

"We lost track of time," smiled Kimberly.

Tommy turned off the shower and they got out and dried off. Tommy put on black board shorts and a white hydro tee; Kimberly put on her pink one piece suit and a pink sarong. They walked back into the room with the pool. Riley, Maya, Lucas, and Farkle were already back from lunch.

"Where were you?" asked Maya."We were practicing our symbol powers."

"We had to get ready to teach swimming," explained Tommy. "We have to discuss what we are going to teach each week on Mondays."

"And we were in the shower," added Kimberly. "We like to freshen up before we teach the two swimming classes."

"Since you don't have any PE classing during 6th and 7th periods, can we teach Maya some karate skills,samurai skills and kendo skills?" asked Lucas.

"Yes," answered Tommy.

"Today, we're going to work with her on karate skills," said Farkle.

They worked on karate skill for the remainder of the day. When school was over, Kimberly, Riley, and Maya rode home with Cory and Tommy because it was really cold. All of the found out that Cory and Tommy had a lot papers to grade and would be up until late.


	23. First Challenge

On they way home, Cory and Tommy were talking about the weather. It was suppose to get really cold the next few days. They were even calling for a chance of snow.

Maya told Riley that Cory and Tommy were going to grade papers until late that night.

"Dad, can I sleep over at Maya's?" asked Riley.

"I don't have a problem with it," stated Cory. "Text your mom and ask her if it's okay?"

Maya text Topanga and got a quick answer. She wasn't going to get home until late and needed someone to watch Auggie. However, she said that they could have it at the Matthews apartment if Kimberly was willing to help baby sit Auggie.

"Mom says we can have it at our place because she won't be home, until late," explained Riley. "She said we could have it if Kim was willing to help baby sit Auggie."

"I'd love to spend time with the girls and Auggie," smiled Kimberly.

"Okay, it's settled," stated Cory. "I'll be over at Tommy's grading papers. I've already gotten most of mine done. But, I promised to help Tommy grade some term papers, and tests."

"Kim, before you go to the Matthews pack you some warm clothes to wear tomorrow," requested Tommy. "It's suppose to get cold tomorrow. I want Maya to do the same thing."

As soon as they got home, Maya, Riley, and Kimberly went up to the Hart/Oliver apartment. They went into Maya's room first. She opened her closet and got an over night back. She packed her hygiene items, a hair brush a pair of jeans, a sky blue short tee with thin yellow stripes, a pale yellow Gap hooded sweatshirt, some knee socks, and her pajamas. She could decided if she was going to wear her winter boots, so she packed her navy tennis shoes and winter boots.

Kimberly went into her room and got out an over night bag. She packed a pink night gown, a pale pink turtle neck, a pink and black adidas track suit with flannel lining, hygiene items, pink bear paw boots and a hair brush.

Once they packed their bags, Kimberly and Maya grabbed their sleeping bags and they went over to the Matthews apartment. Kimberly and Maya put their stuff in Riley's room and all three of them took a seat in the Bay Window. Riley wanted to talk to them about Kim's fear of Zedd and Kermit.

"Riley she's scared of Kermit and Zedd," explained Maya. "That's why I wanted the sleepover. She can't sleep without Uncle Tommy. It's been that way since Kermit hid her in the spa."

"I can understand that," answered Riley.

"I am not wanting to take advantage of you, Riley. I'm scared one of them will come back," admitted Kimberly.

"You're fine," promised Riley. "We both love you and your our best friend. Both of us want you safe. Does Tommy know?"

"Of course, he does! We practically grew up together and took care of each other," explained Kimberly.

"Kimberly, I know this is off topic, but what happened after you and Uncle Tommy married?" asked Maya. "I heard you were zeo rangers, but you were missing for a while. And I heard Lucas' dad was the white zeo ranger and Kat was the pink zeo ranger. I heard you were going to be the purple zeo ranger."

"Maya, it didn't work out," answered Kimberly. "I was still recovering from being in the hospital and Zordon thought I didn't need to be a ranger at that time. After Tommy got his turbo powers, we decided to have our diplomas mailed to us instead of going to graduation. Tommy want for us to spend the whole weekend at the Angel Grove beach."

"So, did he want to spend the whole weekend at the beach because you didn't go on a honeymoon?" asked Riley.

"Yes," answered Kimberly.

"Tommy told me that he only went on one mission as the red turbo ranger," revealed Maya. "He said that you two were captured by Rita and Zedd. And you two weren't found until TJ and Cassie found you in a cave."

"That's correct," answered Kimberly. "Tommy and I were missing for weeks. After we were rescued, Tommy, Kat, Tanya, and Adam transferred their powers to TJ, Cassie, Ashley, and Carlos. Tommy gave TJ his powers because he saved us both."

"What happened?" asked Riley.

 **Flash Back**

 _Graduation was near and the rangers were talking to Rocky about their first mission as the Turbo rangers. Tommy told the rangers that he was going to spend the weekend on the beach with Kimberly. He said they were going to get their diploma's mailed to them. It was a very hot day, so Tommy and Kimberly decided to dress cool and spend most of their time in the water._

 _They teleported to the command center to get their sun screen, beach towels, beach umbrella, and swimsuits. Once they got their stuff, they teleported to the beach. Tommy and Kimberly went into the beach house to changed. Tommy changed into a pair red swimming trunks and Kimberly changed into a pink one piece suit. Both of them put their clothes into a locker and helped each other put sun screen on. Then they went to the beach and got in the water._

 _Tommy and Kimberly were enjoying their time in the water. They were only in the water for about twenty minutes. A black cloud came up and the life guard blew the whistle for everyone to get out of the water. Kimberly was farther out than Tommy was. He ignored the life guard blowing the whistle at him, when he was the only person in still in the water. The water's current was getting stronger and difficult to swim in. Kimberly wasn't able to swim in the lake She grabbed a rock that was close by and held on to it. Tommy was still fighting his way to get to her._

 _It started to pour down rain and the sky was dark. Tommy finally got to where Kimberly was. By the time, he got to her the current was very strong and difficult to swim in. It began to get windy and they could hear thunder. Tommy saw a cave close to wear they were at. They could wait in the cave until the storm was over._

 _"Beautiful, don't let go of my hand," ordered Tommy. "There is a cave right next to us. We'll wait in the cave, until the storm is over."_

 _Both of them swam over to the land that was close to them and quickly walked into the cave. They heard thunder and saw close lighting. Tommy had his arms around Kimberly. He was relieved that they made it to safety. Kimberly noticed that Tommy wasn't wearing his swimming trunks._

 _"Tommy, you aren't wearing your swimming trunks?" asked Kimberly._

 _"I know," answered Tommy. "When I was swimming towards you, I felt current knock them off my body."_

 _"What are you going to do know?" gasped Kimberly._

 _"I guess, I'm going to have to stay in this cave," admitted Tommy. "This cave looks pretty big. I'm sure I'll find something to cover me. Are you still wearing your rings?"_

 _Kimberly looked at her finger and noticed she still had her rings on. Tommy still had his ring on._

 _"When the storm is over you can go look for my shorts," suggested Tommy._

 _"I doubt we'd find them," confessed Kimberly._

 _She knew he was uncomfortable and scared. Kimberly pulled Tommy into a hug and kissed him. Kimberly saw a leopard print mini cut skirt, a leopard print low cut halter top, and a Tarzan loincloth laying on the cave floor._

 _"Tommy, there's some leopard print clothes on the floor," gasped Kimberly. "You're problem's fixed."_

 _"Kim, I'm not wearing that Tarzan skirt," declared Tommy. "I'll horrible."_

 _As much as Kimberly hated the sight of seeing what she'd look like in those jungle clothes, she decided to wear them to make Tommy feel more comfortable. She took off her swim suit and put on the jungle skirt and jungle halter top. Tommy couldn't believe that she was actually going to wear those clothes. After she changed her clothes, he put on the jungle skirt. Tommy pulled Kimberly into a tight hug and kissed her._

 _"Beautiful, I love you so much," smiled Tommy._

 _"Tommy, I love you too," smiled Kimberly._

 **End of Flash Back**

"How did you get caught by Rita and Zedd?" asked Riley.

"Tommy and I walked until we came to a dead end. They were waiting for us there," answered Kimberly. "They teleported us to a cave on hill in Angel Grove. We only got water and bread to live off of."

"How did you sleep at night?" asked Maya.

"Your uncle and I were huddled together hugging each other," replied Kimberly. "It was chilly and we tried to keep each other warm as best we could. Rita and Zedd stayed with us full time."

"How did you sleep with them near by?" gasped Maya.

"Maya, your uncle and I were used to being situations like that," answered Kimberly. "We lived in a foster home where we were treated like that for a few years. But, Tommy and I had been best friends all our lives. We both loved each other very much and always felt safe together. I knew he was going to take care of me and protect me. Tommy knew I'd do the same for him."

"But, he was all you had," remarked Maya.

"That made us fall in love at such a young age," explained Kimberly. "We were isolated from kids at the foster home and at school. I was his only friend and he was my only friend. We didn't own any toys for years. All week had were backpacks that Tommy's parent bought us and a photo album Tommy kept in his backpack. We took very good care of that album. It is the only thing we have of Tommy's parents."

"How'd TJ and Cassie find you?" asked Riley.

"Some other villians hung us over an empty pit," replied Kimberly. "I passed out from fright and Tommy was screaming. Cassie and TJ heard him and came to the cave and saved us."

"Do you have anymore good stories?" asked Riley.

"I have a lot of stories to tell you both," admitted Kimberly." But, I just heard Auggie come in the door. We need to go take care of them. He wouldn't undersand all that Tommy and I faced at his age."

All three of them walked into the living room and saw Auggie walk into the apartment.

"I'm home!" shouted Auggie. "Where's mommy and daddy?"

"Dad is helping Mr. Oliver grade papers," answered Riley. "He's over at Maya's apartment. Mom's got court and won't be home until late."

"So, my aunt and I are helping Riley baby sit you," added Maya.

"Cool!" smiled Auggie. "Mrs. Oliver can tell me about the dino thunder rangers."

"You know all about them," said Riley.

"Not everything that happen," remarked Auggie. "Mr. Oliver told me that three kids found dino gems on first day of school. He had detention duty and told them if they found anything dinosaur related he'd cancel detention."

"When did he start telling you about the dino thunder rangers?" asked Kimberly.

"Mr. Oliver and I have became really close," answered Auggie. "He tells me stories about you both being power rangers. He also told me about Oliver Kingdom and his pink princess."

"Auggie, my aunt doesn't like it when Uncle Tommy calls her his pink princess," warned Maya. "He called her that for years. She'd kill him if that started up again."

"I'll order a pizza," suggest Riley. "Then we can watch Mr. Googly."

"YAY!" screamed Auggie. "I love it when we don't have to go to bed at 9:00."

"Actually, we are keeping your regular bedtime," declared Kimberly. "It's your father's orders."

"Who's going to tuck me?" asked Auggie. "You can't sleep unless mommy or daddy tucks me in at night."

"What do we do?" whispered Kimberly.

"We just sit on the couch and he'll fall asleep," whispered Riley. "And we pretty much have to stay there all night."

"I'll be sure to get a foot stool for you," added Maya.

When it got time bed all of them sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Auggie stretched out and fell asleep. Riley slept on the coach with Auggie. Maya slept on cot, and Kimberly slept on the air mattress.

 _._


	24. Zedd at School

That night, Maya had a nightmare about Zedd about hiding out in a classroom in the gym. In the dream, he took Kimberly. When Maya woke up, she moved over to the air mattress. Kimberly rolled over and saw Maya was laying next to her.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"I had dream about Zedd hiding in a classroom in the gym. And he took you."

"Maya, I had a dream about Zedd and Tommy. I can't sleep either."

"We need to get some rest, I'll sleep on the air mattress with you."

She wrapped her arms around Maya. Maya was sleeping peacefully. Kimberly kissed Maya on top of the head. She was thinking about how much her life had changed in the three months. Kimberly always had a good relationship with Katy and they were very close. Even though she lived with Katy and Maya, it was hard live under the same roof. If Maya wasn't her sister's child, she would have left. Kimberly knew Maya didn't like her and she didn't want to have a relationship with her. Things were different now. It took the incident with Kermit hiding her in the spa to make Maya realize that she wanted Kimberly in her life. Instead of hating Kimberly, she became Maya's best friend.

Kimberly rested her head on top of Maya's and feel asleep. She slept peacefully the rest of the night. The night morning, Kimberly felt someone shake her.

"Hey Beautiful, it's time to wake up," smiled Tommy.

"Morning already?" asked Kimberly.

"I'm afraid so," answered Tommy. "Maya's sleeping so peacefully. I hate to wake her."

"We'll be late for school, if we don't," warned Kimberly. "Neither one of us could sleep, so we both ended up sleeping on the air mattress."

She kissed Maya on the head and woke her up. Maya saw Tommy was already in the apartment. She got up and went to take her shower. Riley had just came out of the shower and was dressed. She was wearing a pink tee shirt, jeans, black winter boots, and a dark pink and black plaid shirt.

"Are we walking to school this morning?" asked Riley.

"All three of you are riding with me and Cory," answered Tommy. "It is in single digits."

Maya finished taking her shower. She put on her jeans, her sky blue tee shirt with the thin yellow stripes, and a her pale yellow hooded sweatshirt. Maya brushed her teeth and opened her duffle. She put on a pair of white socks. Then she put on a pair of pale yellow and sky blue striped knee socks. She decided she was going to wear tennis shoes instead of her winter boots. When Maya came out of the shower, Kimberly grabbed her duffle and went to take her shower. Once Kimberly was out of sight, she pulled Tommy to the side.

"Last night, I had a dream about Zedd coming to school. He was hiding in an empty classroom and he took Kimberly," whispered Maya. "She had dream last night about you and Zedd last night. That's why we ended up sleeping together."

"Maya had a dream about Zedd coming to school last night too," admitted Tommy.

"I won't let him take her," promised Maya. "Uncle Tommy, Kimberly is my best friend. If he wants her, he's going to have to take me as well."

"Maya, you don't stand a chance against Zedd," gasped Tommy. "Leave it to me. I've dealt with this ranger stuff longer."

"You can't be with her around the clock," informed Maya.

"I never realized that," answered Tommy. "Maya, I want you do me a favor."

"What is it?" asked Maya.

"Promise me, you'll watch out for Kim," requested Tommy.

"I will," promised Maya. "I've told you she's my best friend."

"I realized that over the past few months," smiled Tommy. "When I can't be with her, she has you and Riley. Both of you always make her feel safe. Riley promised me that she'd watch out for Kim. She's special Maya. More than you'll ever know."

Kimberly came out of the shower. She was dressed in jeans, a pink short sleeve tee with white stripes, tennis shoes.

"I thought you were going to wear the pink athletic suit ," stated Maya.

"I was, but forgot that it gets hot in gym answered Kimberly. "Tommy got to the apartment and get my pink gap hooded sweatshirt."

Tommy left the Matthews apartment. A few mintutes later he came back in carrying a pale pink gap sweatshirt. Maya remembered that Kimberly bought it the same day Maya bought her yellow sweatshirt.

"Is that sweatshirt that we bought at Gap?!" gasped Maya.

"It is," smiled Kimberly." I thought I'd wear today, since you were going to wear yours."

"I forgot to tell you that Auggie is going to school with me today," explained Cory. "Today is job shadow day at his school. He's going to be in my classroom."

All of them sat down and ate breakfast. After breakfast, Kimberly, Maya, Riley, and Auggie rode to school with Cory and Tommy. When they got to school, the girls went to the gym with Kimberly. At 7:50, the school day began. However, the bell didn't ring. Instead the principal came on the intercom and told teachers to lock their classroom doors and have students get in corner. A red man with a Z staff was spotted in the school. Kimberly handed Riley the keys to her office and Riley locked the door. She closed the blinds and turned of the lights. Maya and Kimberly were already under Kimberly's desk. There wasn't enough room for Riley, so she got in the storage closet.

"I wish Tommy was here to help," whispered Maya.

"Maya, we'll be fine," answered Riley. "Kim, seems to be okay."

Kimberly and Maya had their arms around each other. Maya's head was resting against Kimberly's shoulder. Riley felt her phone vibrate it was Tommy. She read the text to herself.

 _"How is Kimberly? Is she okay?"_

Riley sent a text back to Tommy. In Tommy's class, everyone was in a corner. Tommy and Lucas were trying to keep Farkle calm.

"Farkle wants to start class," said Farkle.

"We can't, we are given the all clear sign," whispered Tommy. "Is he always like this?"

"Yes, last year he jumped up on Mr. Matthews back," explained Lucas. "He made a diorama and it had fireworks. Maya took one of the fireworks on stick and stood up on the desk. She raised her arm up and the stick was in her hand. The firework stick touched the sprinkles. The fire alarms went off and the sprinklers came on. Farkle jump up on Cory's back because he freaked out."

"Farkle, was scared," stated Farkle.

Tommy's cell vibrated in his pocket. It went was a text from Riley.

 _For once she isn't freaking out. Kim and Maya are under the desk. I'm in the closet. Both of them have their arms around each other. She's holding Maya tighter and looks like she could faint. Maya looks the same way. I think Maya's holding Kim together and Kim is holding Maya together._

Tommy sent Riley a text back. Riley read the text message.

 _Don't say anything to either one of them. Kim has feared Zedd since we first rangers over twenty years ago. Maya has had dreams about Zedd. She had dream Zedd was here last night and took Kim. I think she is freaked out because it is taking place. Kim thinks highly of you and loves you very much. Maya is the only other person besides me that can keep Kimberly calm in a situation like this. She is going to most likely going to want Maya with her all day long and won't want Maya out of her sight._

Riley texted Tommy back. He read the text message.

 _I figured that. Last night, both of them were up until late and they looked tired this morning. Right now both of them are asleep. Or they could have fainted. I don't know which one it is. They still have their arms around each other. Maya's head is laying against Kim's right shoulder. Kim's head is resting on top of Maya's. They seem to be resting peacefully._

Tommy texted her back.

 _Just keep an eye on them. Maya has already reinforced that Kim is best friend and won't let Zedd or Kermit have her, unless she goes too._

Riley texted Tommy back.

 _I know she has told me that too. I know Maya loves Kim as much as she does me._

Riley looked up and noticed that Kimberly was gone. The door was open. She woke Maya up and she almost lost it. Maya immediately left the office and walked to the empty classroom on the gym stage. As soon as she walked in she found Kimberly laying on the floor. She was still asleep and was still sleeping peacefully. Maya quickly brought her back to the office. Riley was still there.

"Zedd wasn't there, it was just Kimberly," stated Maya. "I want to have extra training to protect her."

"I'll see that we start training today," whispered Riley.

The principal got an the intercom and gave the all clear sign. It was the middle of 3rd period and there wasn't very many students. Riley and Maya woke Kimberly up and she didn't have an idea that Zedd had taken her.


	25. Maya's 15th Birthday

For the remainder of the week, Lucas, Farkle, and Riley gave Maya more training. On Friday, all of them were impressed by how much Maya had learned Samurai skills. A three day weekend was coming up and one of those days of Maya's birthday.

"Farkle was beginning to learn how to fly a helicopter and was going to spend the weekend flying a helicopter with his dad. Lucas was going to visit his friends and family back in Texas. Riley was going to go visit her grandparents.

"We're leaving today after school," stated Riley. "We'll be back Monday morning. My family and I want to celebrate your birthday with you."

"Maya and I are going to spend the whole weekend together," interrupted Kimberly. "This afternoon we're going shopping, tomorrow we're going to the spa, after church on Sunday we're going to the in door water park, and on Monday we're going to the movies."

"Can I go too?" asked Riley.

"Yeah, can she?" asked Maya.

"Of course," smiled Kimberly. "They are going to be busy in the restaurant and Tommy agreed to help Katy, so I could do something with Maya."

"There isn't an in door water park near by," remarked Maya.

"Yes there is," corrected Kimberly. "It is next to the apartment."

"That was only a public pool that was used in the summer," stated Maya. "It was closed last summer."

"They were building the water park," answered Kimberly. "It has several rooms, but you have to make reservations during the winter months. And I made reservations, I couldn't wait to spend the whole weekend with Maya."

"Wow," gasped Maya.

After School, Maya and Kimberly went to the mall. She told Maya she could buy whatever she wanted. Kimberly was even going shopping for some new outfits.

"You have a full closet of clothes," stated Maya.

"I want yellow or blue," answered Kimberly. "Those are the colors you asked Katy to decorate your cake with. I know their your favorite colors. This week end will be the only time I won't be in pink."

Maya got some new jeans, a blue sweater, a yellow sweater, some blue and yellow pajamas, and some tops. She noticed Kimberly was over in the athletic department. Maya noticed that Kimberly was carrying two yellow velour tracksuits, two blue and yellow tie dyed one piece suits, two yellow bandeau and hipster bottoms, and two solid white tee shirts, and two yellow one piece suits.

"What are those for?" asked Maya.

"There for us," smiled Kimberly. "When we go to the spa they have strict rules of what you can and can not wear. We're going to be soaking in a hydro tub, getting our nails done, foot massages, and the steam room. In the steam room the only clothes that we can wear in there is a bikini or have a towel around us."

"I'll wear the bikini," stated Maya.

She really didn't want to go to the , was willing to go for Kimberly. After she came up missing, Maya was scared to let her go alone. She didn't want nothing like that to happen again.

"Maya, I thought we could wear the yellow outfits over our one piece suits," explained Kimberly. "Whatever we wear can't be wrinkled and they require that people wear cotton pants and tops over the clothes they wear in the hot tubs and steam rooms, since a lot of people wear a swimsuit underneath their clothes. I'm glad you're going to the spa with me."

"You haven't been for three months," explained Maya. "Up until the incident with Kermit, you went to the hydro tub every week."

"Maya, I'm scared to go alone," admitted Kimberly. "I don't another incident."

"You've missed the hydro tub and the steam room?" asked Maya.

"I have," replied Kimberly." If anything happens, I'll have you."

Maya didn't say anything to Kimberly about the clothes that she bought. The following morning, Maya got up and put on a yellow tee, her yellow gap sweatshirt and jeans. Kimberly was already dressed in her yellow outfit and a solid white shirt.

"I'm going to change, when we get to the spa," said Maya.

"That's fine," answered Kimberly. "I've got your clothes packed."

Maya and Kimberly ate breakfast and walked down to the spa. When they walked in the spa, there weren't very many people there.

"What are we doing first?" asked Maya.

"The hydro tub," answered Kimberly. "We've got twenty to wait. I'm going to go put our stuff away."

Maya followed Kimberly into the locker room. Kimberly opened the locker put the duffle in locker. She walked into the changing room and changed into a blue and yellow one piece suit. Kimberly walked out of the changing room and took a seat next to Maya. Meanwhile, Tommy saw someone odd lurking around. He quickly went to spa and found Maya and Kimberly. Tommy demanded that they leave the spa, which Kimberly didn't like. But, she left the spa. Since Tommy wasn't sure about things and who the person was, he canceled the reservations for the spa and the water park.

Kimberly and Maya went back up to the apartment. She was disappointed because she really wanted to do something with Maya for her birthday. Maya looked out the window and saw the man was still lurking around. It was Kermit. Maya feared that Kermit knew how much she loved Kimberly and how close they were. She didn't want nothing to happen to Kimberly. Maya decided that she was going to distance her self from Kimberly after her birthday.


	26. Maya's Fear

A few months had passed by since Maya's birthday. Over the past few month, Maya began to drift away from Kimberly. She rode to school with Cory and Tommy everyday, instead of walking to school with Riley and Kimberly. During 5th period, Maya tricked Cory into letting her come into his room to do homework. She told him that she needed help with home and needed some tutoring in math and science. Then during 7th period, Maya graded all of Tommy's papers during the whole period everyday. As soon as the bell rang, Maya quickly went up to Cory's room to ride home with him and Tommy. Riley, Lucas, Farkle, and Maya only had two more months left of middle school. Then they'd be off to high school.

Maya really missed spending time with Kimberly. After school, she went up to Riley's room everyday. Kimberly stayed down in the shop with Tommy, Cory, Topanga, and Katy.

"Maya's been acting strange ever since her birthday," pointed out Kimberly. "Ever since her birthday, she's been making excuses to stay away from me. I wonder if I did something wrong. I was so disappointed when I had to cancel the day at spa and the day at the indoor water park. I wonder if she's mad over that."

"On your birthday, she spent time with you," reminded Tommy. "Remember you when shopping with her and Riley. They both bought you an outfit. Maya bought you a white spandex tracksuit. It has three pink horizontal stripes on each leg and it has three pink horizontal stripes on each sleeve. She also bought you a pink turtle neck to wear with it in the winter, and a pink tee shirt to wear with it in the spring and fall, and a pink sleeveless polo shirt to wear with it in the summer."

"I remember," stated Kimberly. "Riley and Maya said that they had the same outfit in their size. Riley said that she wanted all three of us to wear our outfits on the same day. All three of us bought a strawberry pink tee shirt to wear with it. And all three of us bought a pair of white tennis shoes with pink stripes and a pair strawberry pink socks to wear with our outfit."

"Riley saw a pale yellow and pale pink spandex tracksuit," added Tommy. "The jacket and pants were pale yellow. There were three pale pink horizontal stripes on each leg. The jacket had three pale pink horizontal stripes on each sleeve. She thought it would be prefect for the three of them. All of them bought the outfit and they got a pale pink shirt to wear with it."

"Kim, you forgot the outfit that only you and may purchased," reminded Tommy. "It was black, pale pink, and pale yellow. The pants was black with three yellow horizontal stripes on each leg. The jacket was pink and yellow. The top half was pink, and the bottom half was yellow. The sleeves had three black horizontal stripes. You bought a pink shirt to wear with yours and Maya bought a yellow shirt to wear with her outfit. Maya bought pale yellow shoes with pink stripes and you bought pale pink shoes with yellow stripes."

"Why didn't Riley get the outfit?" asked Topanga.

"Because she thought that outfit was prefect for Kim and Maya," explained Cory. "Riley says that Maya is a lot closer to Kim than she is. Riley talks about how much Maya loves Kim. She told Riley that she was excited about the summer. Maya told Riley that she'd be taking a trip with Kimberly this summer. And it was only going to be the two of them. Tommy isn't even going.

"How long are they going to be on this trip?" asked Topanga.

"Two weeks," answered Kimberly. "We're going on a Disney cruise for two weeks. Neither one of us will be bored. They've got pools, water slides, spas and salons, several dinning places, deck parties, movie theaters, and a fitness center on the ship. We're going to the Disney Castaway Cay. It's Disney Private Island only for people going a Disney Cruise. Maya won two tickets for the cruise at school. She entered an art show and won the overall show."

"I thought that she was going to ask Riley," stated Topanga.

"Riley felt that they weren't ready to go on trip by themselves yet," explained Tommy. "Katy couldn't go because she had to work in the shop. So, she asked Kim if she'd go on the trip. And she over joyed. Neither one of them have went on a trip together before."

"Why didn't you go?" asked Cory.

"To get an extra ticket was very expensive and there was no way I could afford it," replied Tommy. "I think this is going to be a great experience for both of them. It will give them some bonding time before school starts."

"I didn't think Maya was going to accept the tickets," admitted Katy. "She's scared of traveling on the water. Kim has gotten the opportunity to go on cruises before. But, she wouldn't go with anyone but Tommy. Every time she got a chance, Tommy had meetings at school or the dinosaur museum. He was the head of the science department at school and his was on board of directors at the museum. All the meetings were mandatory. So, Kimberly didn't take the opportunity to go on a cruise."

"Riley said that Maya was scared of sleeping on boat," added Cory. "And Kimberly is scared of sleeping, while she's traveling on water. Especially, since she's going not have Tommy laying next to her. Both of them really wanted to go on this cruise together. They had a choice between getting a room with an extra large bed or a room with two twin beds. Both of them agreed to get a room with an extra large bed."

"When ever I'm not home, Kim has trouble sleeping. It is due to her fear of Zedd ," explained Tommy. "After she told Maya invited Kim to come sleep in her room or she'd come sleep in our bedroom. They told me that they'd feel better if the were laying next to each other. One morning I walked into the Matthews apartment and Kim and Maya were laying on an air mattress. Maya's head was resting against Kim's chest. Kim's head was resting on top of Maya's and she was holding Maya. Both of them were sleeping peacefully."

"Is that how you got the picture of Kim, Maya, and Riley, sleeping on the bed together?" asked Katy.

"It is," answered Tommy. "It was the day that the girls stayed home with Kim, when she couldn't go to school. She didn't sleep good the night before and really needed sleep. Kim went back to bed and the girls laid on the bed with her and they dozed off. Cory and I walked in and saw them laying on the bed. And we took pictures of it."

"Wonder why she's been acting this way?" asked Katy.

"Riley has told me some things," admitted Cory. "She told me that Maya misses Kimberly terribly. Riley told me that Maya saw someone lurking around the building on the day Tommy canceled their day at the spa. She's back away from Kimberly to protect her."

Meanwhile Riley and Maya were up in Riley's room. They were reading a letter that Maya got in the mail from Kermit.

 _Maya,_

 _I got your letter. You weren't at fault for me leaving. It was all me and I wasn't ready for you or anyone. I know that Katy's sister is helping her raise you. I met her years ago and she is really beautiful. Maya, I think Kim is the prefect girl for me and I want her. If you know what is best, you won't try to interfere. I know that you and Kimberly are inseparable. And I know you two are best friends. I would hate for Kim to loose you, especially after you two have a relationship now. I know you are doing Samurai training and I know all about it. I am a true Samurai master. I want to challenge you to a Samurai duel, in the future. I am going to give you a while to train. Maya, I'll be watching you. When I think that you are ready I'll contact you again. If Kimberly means anything to you, you will train hard and be ready to accept my challenge._

 _Kermit_

"See why I backed away from me," sobbed Maya. "I knew this would happen. I can't prevent it."

"You can do something about it," reassured Riley.

"What can I do?" asked Maya.

"Kimberly told me that she misses you very much. She says it feels like she's lost her best friend," admitted Riley. "Both of you are more like sisters, than you are as aunt and niece. I know she wants you back. And you want her back."

"I don't want to loose her," sobbed Maya. "She's my best friend. Kermit tried to take her once before. He almost succeed. I don't want that to happen again. If he takes her, I'll never see her again."

"Maya, if you truly care about her and if she's really your best friend, you know what the right thing to do is. I know you do," said Riley. "You show this to Tommy."

"He'll be mad," Maya said tearfully.

"Sooner or later, Tommy is going to know," warned Riley. "I know you are missing Kim so much and you aren't going to be able to keep away from her much long."

"I just hope she takes me back," said Maya. "Right now, I'll do whatever it takes."

"Then you'll show us the letter," said a familiar voice.

The girl turned around and it was Tommy, Kimberly, and Cory.

"Maya, give us the letter," requested Cory.

Maya gave Cory the letter and he showed it to the Oliver's. Tommy and Kimberly read the letter.

"I understand why you backed away from me," gasped Kimberly.

"Maya, you both need each other now," informed Tommy. "Don't let this keep you two apart. We'll make sure you have Samurai training."

I've really missed you," admitted Maya.

She wrapped her arms around Kimberly's neck.

"I've missed you too," replied Kimberly.

She hugged Maya back and kissed her.


	27. Middle School Graduation

Two months had passed and middle school graduation was drawing near. Maya was getting a lot of samurai training to face Kermit. Riley, Maya, Farkle, and Lucas were nervous about moving up to high school. Cory had talked to them about leaving behind a legacy and they wanted to be remembered at John Quincy Adams Middle School. During 5th period, Riley was in her dad's classroom talking to him, Farkle was talking with Tommy in his classroom, Lucas was talking to janitor Harley, and Maya was talking to Kimberly in the gym.

"I'm not ready to leave this place," said Maya. "I'm scared about going to high school. I don't know any of the teachers."

"Maya, you know one of them," reassured Kimberly. "Have you forgotten that I'm moving up with you?"

"No," answered Maya. " A few months ago you told me that you were moving up to the high school with me. You said can teach health, PE, math, English, and science. You were finishing up with your rank 1."

"I've finished my rank 1 and got my diploma," smiled Kimberly. "I can teach high school math and English."

"Are you still teaching one math class, one English class, and PE and health the rest of the day?" asked Maya.

"I'm teaching an independent Pre-Algebra class," answered Kimberly. "It's a class for students that need extra help and who struggle in that subject. It's only going to be the teacher and one student. I'll be your math teacher. I know you struggle in math and I've made arrangements to be your math teacher next year."

"Really?!" cried Maya. "Am I still going to be your aide next year?"

"I'm really going to be your math teacher," replied Kimberly. "And yes you are still going to be my aide. I've already requested it. My planning period is going to be 7th period. I am going to be your health and PE teacher too."

"Are you nervous about moving up?" asked Maya. "Uncle Tommy isn't going to be there."

"I've only been teaching here for three years. I was your elementary school for about seven years. It was hard to leave because I made a lot of friends. I wasn't worried about moving up because I'd be in the same school as Tommy and Cory. And I'd be your teacher again," admitted Kimberly. "He is happy that I'm moving up with you. But, he says he's going to miss teaching in the same school as me."

"You don't know about the class prank that the whole 8th grade class has done. Riley said that Mr. Matthews still had stuff he wanted to teach us. Farkle said that Uncle Tommy still had things to teach us. So, Riley and Farkle started a petition to have Uncle Tommy and Mr. Matthews move up with us," explained Maya. "All of the 8th grade parents signed it and Uncle Tommy and Mr. Matthews are moving up with us."

"They don't know about this, do they?" asked Kimberly.

"No, they don't," answered Maya. "We aren't going to tell them until tonight. It will be after the middle school graduation. I know when I moved up to middle school, you moved up with me. Why? What was the real reason?"

"Maya, I never had a child of my own," Kimberly said tearfully. "I had several miscarriages. Your uncle and I tried to have a child in 1998,1999,2000,2001, 2002, 2005, and 2006. The first four years I had a miscarriage when I was two months pregnant. In 2002, your uncle went off an island to do an to finish up his PhD. I was five months pregnant and had to go on bed rest. When the island exploded, I didn't know if your uncle was alive or not."

"Did you stay on bed rest?" asked Maya.

"I didn't," admitted Kimberly. "I was really stressed and I and I was bleeding. Those two factors caused me to go into labor. Your uncle was found and they brought him to the hospital. He had some injuries and he needed some medical treatment. They brought him into my hospital room and he learned I lost the child. We didn't try to have another child for three years. The main reason was because your uncle made dino gems for a new team of rangers. The dino thunder team formed in 2003. That was about the same time I learned about you and Katy."

"How long did that team of rangers last?" asked Maya.

"A year," answered Kimberly. "When the dino gems were destroyed your uncle and I had to chaperone at the senior prom. Anton Mercer asked us what we were going to do since we weren't ranger. Tommy and I decided that we wanted to have a quiet life and teach. We decided to try to have a child again. I was pregnant for three months and had a miscarriage. In 2006, I got pregnant and I was pregnant for eight months, but I had a miscarriage. It was a right before Tommy and I moved to New York. We decided that we didn't want to have any more heart breaks. So, I had my tubes tied so I couldn't get pregnant again."

"I heard that was about the time my dad left," informed Maya. "My mom called you and asked you to come help her raise me. She said that she was glad that she'd have you with her more because she didn't know about you until I was two. But, she was worried about what type of relationship we'd have."

"She did worry about our relationship," admitted Kimberly. "You spent more time with Tommy than you did me. And you made excuses to stay away from me. You often went over to Riley's, when I wanted to spend time with you. Until recently, you ignored me all the time. For years, all I wanted was to have a relationship with you. I remember you told Riley that when Kermit hid me in the spa. "

"I did want to be your friend," said Maya. "But, I always thought that my father left because you and Uncle Tommy moved in. I never knew why he left. All my mom said was that I didn't need to be upset with him. Until, my 14th birthday, I thought it was my mom's fault. But, Shawn told me I deserved to love the parent who stayed. Mom bought me a locket and he took a picture of us to put in the locket. I want another picture to put in the locket. I want a picture of Riley, Lucas, Farkle, you, Uncle Tommy, Cory, Topanga, Auggie, and me. I want to put that picture in the locket."

"We can arrange that," smiled Kimberly.

 **After 8th Graduation**

Several 8th grade students left the gym. All of them were wearing red graduation robes. The Matthews', Oliver's, Katy and Maya were outside having cake.

"We haven't told you our class prank," stated Riley.

"What did you all do?!" gasped Cory.

"We've stolen the two school mascots and are taking them to high school with us!" smiled Farkle.

"You stole from school!?" yelled Cory.

"It's fine," reassured Riley. "We realize that you and Mr. Oliver still had a lot to teach us. So, we contacted Mr. Turner and asked to have you transferred. He said they could do it for a few students. Farkle, Lucas, Maya, and I started a petition and all of the 8th grade parents signed it."

"You're being promoted, daddy!" cried Auggie.

"I'm still going to be your teacher," smiled Cory.

"We're still going to be their teachers," corrected Tommy.

"We all get to stay together!" shouted Farkle. "Mr. Matthews, next year you are going to teach us about Belgium 1831!"

"I promise you that some way and some how we will learn about Belgium 1831," promised Cory.

"Then Farkle will be a genius! Farkle will know everything!" yelled Farkle. "Thank you, I am Farkle. Once I learn about Belgium 1831, I will know about the whole world. And I can start creating my own Farkle nation!"

All of them were looking forward to high school. Maya was looking forward to spend two week with Kimberly on the cruise and she'd be getting a lot of Samurai training. She hoped that she'd be ready to face him some time during high school. However, during the summer, she found out it was just a prank and Kermit was behind bars for causing trouble. Maya didn't have to worry about Kermit. She could move on with life and be able to bond with Kimberly.


End file.
